No Quiero tu Amor
by nattalia robsten
Summary: Isabella Swan no podía creer lo que tenía anotado su jefe en el calendario. ¡Se casaba el veinticuatro de diciembre con alguien cuyas iniciales eran S.E.C.! Pero, cuando Edward Cullen reveló la identidad de su misteriosa futura esposa, Bella se llevó una sorpresa aún mayor. No sólo S.E.C. significaba secretaria, ¡sino que esa secretaria era ella!... ADAPTACIÓN
1. Chapter 1

**No Quiero tu Amor**

Isabella Swan no podía creer lo que tenía anotado su jefe en el calendario. ¡Se casaba el veinticuatro de diciembre con alguien cuyas iniciales eran S.E.C.!

Pero, cuando Edward Cullen reveló la identidad de su misteriosa futura esposa, Bella se llevó una sorpresa aún mayor. No sólo S.E.C. significaba secretaria, ¡sino que esa secretaria era ella!

Pero Bella nunca había pedido un marido como regalo de Navidad, ni en ningún otro momento del año. Que su jefe quisiera una esposa no implicaba que ella tuviera que aceptar ese papel. Al fin y al cabo, el matrimonio no entraba en las obligaciones de su puesto de trabajo. Sólo tenía que conseguir olvidarse de lo irresistible que podía llegar a ser él...

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Isabella Swan, con manos temblorosas, dejó caer el bolígrafo con el que había anotado las citas de la semana en el calendario de mesa de su jefe. Sintió un vacío en el estómago, como si se hubiera tirado de cabeza desde un quinto piso, al ver la guirnalda de flores y corazones rojos que el señor Cullen había dibujado alrededor del veinticuatro de diciembre. Leyó en silencio las letras doradas que había en su interior: «EAC se casa con SEC».

Edward Anthony Cullen, su jefe, ¿iba a casarse en menos de tres semanas?

Sintió las rodillas flojas y se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero de su jefe. Inspiró profundamente, intentando recuperar el equilibrio.

¿Quién diablos era S.E.C.?

Aunque se ocupaba de sus compromisos sociales, además de los profesionales, no se le ocurrió la respuesta. Por lo que ella sabía, hacía meses que Edward no salía con nadie.

Su mirada helada pasó del calendario al teléfono de Edward. La futura esposa debía ser una de las mujeres que llamaban al señor Cullen por la línea privada. El teléfono sonaba tan a menudo que había llegado a pensar que su jefe no era simplemente un soltero codiciado, sino el único soltero disponible de Marble Falls. Quizás incluso del estado de Tejas.

«Quienquiera que sea», pensó Bella, «¡la odio!»

Rápidamente se tapó la boca con los dedos y miró la puerta de conexión entre su cubículo y el despacho de Edward. Trabajaba allí desde hacía cinco años, tiempo suficiente para que él casi le pudiera leer la mente. La imagen de sí misma que había construido cuidadosamente se rompería en mil pedazos si Edward captara ese pensamiento.

Bajó los párpados hasta que apenas pudo ver a través del rimel que cubría sus espesas y rizadas pestañas. Así era como le había ocultado a Edward sus pensamientos privados durante más meses de los que se atrevía a confesar.

—¿ Bella? —la voz de la recepcionista se oyó a través del interfono—. ¿Estás en el despacho de Swan?

—Sí.

—Tienes una llamada en la línea tres. Creo que es tu madre. ¿Quieres que retenga las llamadas de trabajo que lleguen?

—No. No tardaré mucho. Gracias, Heather.

Preocupada, Bella miró la luz que parpadeaba. Madeline, como su madre prefería que la llamara, no telefoneaba casi nunca. Era una mujer de negocios y respetaba el deseo de su hija de mantener su vida privada aparte del trabajo.

—Hola, Madeline.

—¡Cariño! ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —antes de ir al grano y enterarse de qué quería su madre, Bella aguzó los oídos para ver si Heather estaba escuchando, ya que era muy dada a cotillear. Casi convencida de que hablaban en privado, preguntó—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Tan obvio es? —rió Madeline.

—No sueles hacer llamadas en horas de trabajo sólo para charlar.

—Esto podría considerarse una llamada de negocios. La garantía de tu coche está a punto de vencer.

Bella percibió, con desazón, que el coche que había comprado en el concesionario de su madre no tenía nada que ver con la llamada.

—Si fuera así, le habrías pedido a Charlie que me llamara para intentar venderme un coche nuevo —replicó con sequedad—. ¿Cómo está Charlie?

—De pena.

Bella estiró el bajo de su minifalda. Aunque su madre tenía un gusto exquisito para elegir ropa, muebles y coches, en cuanto a los hombres lo tenía deplorable. Rezongó por lo bajo, y deseó que el quinto marido de su madre no estuviera a punto de morder el polvo.

—¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

—Tiene celos de Vernon.

—¿Vernon? —intentó recordar si era el tercer o el segundo marido—. ¿Taylor?

—Claro, cielo. ¿Cuántos hombres que se llamen Vernon conoces?

—Ninguno. Quiero decir, uno —fue un matrimonio rápido, lo mismo que el divorcio: estilo Las Vegas. El imitador de Elvis cantaba los últimos compases de «Sé fiel» cuando el juez confirmó el divorcio con un golpe de su mazo—. Apenas.

—Charlie me ha prohibido que hable con alguno de mis ex-maridos —suspiró Madeline—. No es nada razonable ¿no te parece?

—Estipulaste que «os separaríais amistosamente» en el acuerdo prematrimonial, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que sí. Pero Charlie dice que se siente como si fuera un miembro más de un club de admiradores de los Rolling Stone. Se me ha ocurrido que quizás podrías hablar con él.

—Mamá, sólo he visto a Charlie una vez: el día de la boda. ¿Por qué iba a interesarle mi opinión?

—¡Porque has vivido conmigo toda la vida! ¿Quién me conoce mejor que tú?

—Nadie —admitió Bella, confundida por la lógica de su madre. Pero conocer a Madeline y comprenderla eran dos cosas totalmente distintas.

—Le diré a Charlie que te llame esta semana. Gracias, cariño. Adiós.

Antes de que Bella pudiera negarse, su madre colgó. Mareada, como si estuviera en el vórtice de un tornado, dejó el auricular.

¿Cómo diablos iba a explicarle las rarezas de su madre a Charlie, cuando se sentía incapaz de confiárselas a su mejor amiga?

Inmersa en ese dilema, recorrió con el dedo los corazones rojos pintados en el calendario de sobremesa de Edward. Madeline creía en el matrimonio; en ese sentido estaba chapada a la antigua y opinaba que una señora no debía acostarse con un caballero sin intercambiar votos matrimoniales.

Bella; a propósito, excluyó las palabras sagrados y eternos. Esos conceptos tan etéreos brillaban por su ausencia en las fotos de boda de su madre.

Su mirada se centró en el corazón que había Edward. Ella había difuminado el trazo del rotulador rojo con el dedo, inadvertidamente.

E.A.C Incluso sus iniciales incitaban al respeto, pensó soñadora. Su mente pasó de un problema a otro, mezclándolos. Soñar despierta era mucho más seguro y satisfactorio que la dura realidad.

El señor Cullen se convirtió en Edward cuando cerró los ojos por completo. Conjuró la imagen de su jefe: alto, de pelo oscuro, ojos verdes, hombros anchos y caderas estrechas. Edward tenía un cuerpo tan esbelto y fuerte como las casas que diseñaba.

—Y un atractivo irresistible —musitó para sí.

No era extraño que las mujeres lo persiguieran. No sólo era atractivo físicamente, además cuidaba su imagen tan meticulosamente como el entorno paisajista de las casas de sus clientes. Era uno de esos escasos hombres que podían dedicarse a cavar zanjas sin sudar ni una gota y sin mancharse la ropa.

Bella se estremeció al reconocer que ella misma podría apuntarse a «cazar a Edward », si creyera que involucrarse sentimentalmente podría servir para mejorar su relación actual con él. Pero no era tan tonta.

Su madre, la mujer más dulce del mundo, era un ejemplo perfecto de cómo una mujer atractiva podía convertir a hombres agradables en ex-maridos. Se había casado cinco veces y aún seguía buscando a «Don Perfecto». ¡No era de extrañar que Bella pensara que a las mujeres les iría mejor si se dedicaran a buscar el Santo Grial!

A muy temprana edad se, había prometido no seguir los pasos de Madeline. La gordura infantil la había protegido del acoso de los adolescentes pero, por desgracia, cuando se marchó a estudiar a la Escuela de Negocios de Springfield, la madre naturaleza se ocupó de acelerar su metabolismo y el exceso de grasa que recubría su figura desapareció.

Entonces fue cuando dejó de ser «la niña gorda de la cara bonita» y se convirtió en «esa chica tan sexy».

Bella echó una ojeada a su blusa verde limón, ajustada y de cuello caído, y a su falda, escandalosamente corta. Unos zapatos de tacón de aguja de más de siete centímetros, unos pendientes de aro enormes y una tintineante pulsera con colgantes completaban su atuendo de trabajo.

Madeline lo tildaría de inapropiado pero, aun así, era muy efectivo.

Desde luego que todos los hombres que entraban en la oficina se quedaban con la boca abierta al verla, pero no era el tipo de chica que uno llevaría a casa para presentársela a su mamá. Si uno de los vendedores se atrevía a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos masculinos, una heladora mirada de desprecio lo ponía rápidamente en su lugar. En menos de un minuto se marchaba en dirección opuesta como un perrito asustado, con el rabo entre las piernas.

No estaba hecha para el matrimonio. En cuanto un hombre y una mujer se involucraban sentimentalmente, llegaba la desilusión, seguida por el sufrimiento.

Bella parpadeó; la imagen de Edward y su propio cinismo se desvanecieron. Convencida de que sus pensamientos influían negativamente en su aspecto, se ahuecó el largo cabello rubio. El tintineo de los colgantes de su pulsera no consiguió relajarla.

Se le oscurecieron los ojos de preocupación. No podía hacer nada para impedir los planes matrimoniales de Edward. Su vida privada no era asunto suyo. El señor Cullen era su jefe; nada más y nada menos. Si quería convertir su vida segura y estable en un desastre caótico, era su problema, no de ella.

No tenía ninguna intención de hacerle ver a su jefe que estaba demasiado ocupado diseñando casas preciosas como para desempeñar el papel de marido y padre en la vida de una mujer. Estaba convencida de que en menos de seis meses, el señor Cullen sería infeliz, su esposa estaría destrozada y su propio trabajo como asistente ejecutiva estaría en la picota.

Ya había pasado por eso. Se había visto obligada a dejar su último trabajo porque su ex jefe la había agotado emocionalmente al utilizarla como paño de lágrimas. Después del divorcio, él se había avergonzado de todos los detalles íntimos que había revelado sobre su matrimonio. Su vergüenza había enrarecido el ambiente de trabajo y antes de que él la despidiera, había dimitido.

¡Por Dios bendito, odiaba los cambios!

¿Por qué no podían seguir las cosas como estaban? ¿Qué tenía de malo lo habitual? ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz la gente conformándose con lo que había?

¿Sería eso una repetición de la historia?

Cerró los puños y se prometió que no permitiría que el señor Cullen se destruyera a sí mismo. Era demasiado buen jefe para que lo echara a perder una... una... ¡fémina enredadora!

No sabía exactamente cómo poner freno a sus planes de boda, pero ya se le ocurriría algo.

—Algo parecido a darle un golpe en la cabeza con un palo —murmuró.

Bella echó una última ojeada al odioso garabato. Le dieron ganas de agarrar una goma y borrar los corazones del calendario pero consiguió controlarse. Eso era algo que se le daba muy bien: controlar sus impulsos.

Se ordenó a sí misma hacer algo trivial. Afilar lapiceros. Contar clips. Concentrarse en salir del despacho. Poco a poco.

Se levantó de la silla del señor Cullen y, vacilante, atravesó el despacho adjunto en dirección hacia el «Abrevadero», como llamaban a la salita del café. Necesitaba urgentemente una taza de café solo y fuerte para poner en marcha su creatividad.

El familiar olor de café recién hecho la asaltó en cuanto cruzó el umbral. A Bella no le hizo falta mirar a su alrededor para saber dónde estaba todo. Su tazón colgaba de un gancho debajo del armario que había justo encima de la cafetera. Había sobres de leche en polvo para el café de Alexia y de edulcorante para el de Heather en una caprichosa caja que tenía escrito en un lateral: _Esta es una cocina a favor de la igualdad de oportunidades_.

No tuvo que mirar sobre el hombro para saber que Alexia Potter, la contable, estaba tirada sobre el sillón de cuero verde, con una pierna doblada bajo ella y la otra colgando y moviéndose al ritmo de la música de ambiente.

Alta, delgada y en la treintena, Alexia llevaba una melena hasta los hombros de color pelirrojo subido.

Ese mes, pensó Bella, sabiendo que Alexia cambiaba el color de su pelo para adaptarse al gusto del hombre con el que estuviera saliendo en ese momento.

Sentada ante la mesa redonda de madera, Heather Webster, la recepcionista, estaría enrollando y desenrollando en el dedo un mechón de su largo pelo castaño, con un ojo en la puerta y el oído pendiente del teléfono, mientras hojeaba una revista femenina.

El ambiente familiar; tranquilizó a Bella. Sus ojos oscuros recorrieron la habitación, observando las fotografías de casas diseñadas por Edward Cullen. La influencia del arquitecto Frank Lloyd Wright se dejaba notar en la forma en que las casas se fundían con su entorno natural. A Bella le encantaban todas, como si hubieran sido creadas especialmente para ella.

Sin duda la nueva señora Cullen desearía redecorar su casa.

Bella agarró su taza, sopló suavemente el café que se había servido y tomó un sorbo. Le gustaba todo exactamente como estaba. Según el calendario de su jefe, sólo tenía tres semanas para asegurarse de que siguiera así. No tenía ni idea de qué podía hacer, ni de cómo hacerlo, pero no pensaba quedarse sentada a esperar que su mundo se derrumbara a su alrededor.

¡Tenía que pensar en alguna manera de impedir el matrimonio!

Bella tragó, y el latigazo de cafeína redujo su intranquilidad.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? —dijo Alexia, arrastrando las palabras con marcado acento sureño.

Bella hubiera deseado suspirar, contarles sus problemas y pedir sugerencias pero, en cambio, se acurrucó en el pequeño sofá y dio un sorbo de café.

—No. ¿Por qué?

—No pareces tan animada como siempre. Normalmente entras diciendo: «Buenos días, chicas. ¡Hace un día estupendo!» —sonrió Alexia—. Eso si hace sol. O: «¿Qué ha dicho el hombre del tiempo?» si llueve o nieva.

Los labios de Bella se curvaron con una media sonrisa. Parecía que ella, al contrario que la meteorología de Texas, era previsible.

—¿Qué ocurre? —insistió Alexia—. ¿Tuviste bronca con el jefe cuando os quedasteis trabajando hasta tarde ayer?

—Debe haberlo visto —intervino Heather, antes de que Bella pudiera responder. Sin levantar la cabeza de la revista añadió—. Seguro que sabe quien es S.E.C.

—¿S.E.C.? —repitió Bella. Heather gruñó.

—¡La futura esposa de Edward! —dijo Alexia, dejando de balancear la pierna y echándose hacia delante.

Bella las miró inexpresiva y se quedó callada, sin confirmar o negar que había visto el garabato del señor Cullen.

—¿Podría ser Sara Caldwell? —sugirió Heather—. Ya sabes, la magnate de la madera que vino de Oregón.

—Perseguía a Edward como una mosca a la miel —asintió Alexia—. Pero no creo que sea ella, porque he comprobado los viajes de Edward. No ha cargado ningún vuelo a Portland en su tarjeta de crédito —Alexia hizo una pausa, pensando en otros nombres que encajaran con las iniciales—. ¿Qué decís de Samantha, la de la tienda de azulejos? ¿Cómo se apellida?

—Schalnsky —respondió Bella, dejándose llevar por la especulación de sus compañeras—. Pero no puede ser ella. Está casada y tiene cinco hijos.

—Vamos, Bells, ¡dilo! —exclamó Heather, dejando de hojear su _Cosmopolitan_ y levantando su pecosa cara hacia Bella —. Tú filtras la mayoría de sus llamadas. ¿Quién le telefonea que tenga esas iniciales?

—Nadie —para cambiar de tema, Bella se volvió hacia Alexia—. Hablando de azulejos, ¿te han confirmado el pedido para la casa de los Randall?

—Llegó ayer.

—¿Todo?

—Excepto el mármol que va en el cuarto de baño principal. Eso queda pendiente. Se supone que entregarán el material en la obra dentro de diez días.

Mientras Alexia y Bella hablaban de trabajo, Heather volvió a concentrarse en la revista.

—¡Aquí está el artículo que te decía, Alexia! —exclamó excitada. Levantó la foto de una mujer muy sexy con un velo nupcial y poco más, agarrada del brazo de un hombre vestido con esmoquin—. _Hombres... Salvajes y alocados a los cuarenta_. Edward tiene cuarenta y tantos, ¿no?

Bella iba a corregir a Heather, pero se mordió la lengua.

—Tiene treinta y cuatro —apuntó Alexia—. Se acerca lo suficiente como para estar justo en su punto.

—¿ Edward es tan joven? —los ojos de Heather se abrieron con sorpresa—. Creía que tenía por lo menos cuarenta.

—Nena, a tu edad parece que cualquier hombre que pase de los veinticinco es una reliquia —rió Alexia. Echó una ojeada al artículo—. ¿Te acuerdas del artículo que me leíste sobre las tres cosas que más atraen a las mujeres de un hombre?

—Sí. Ojos, hombros y trasero, no necesariamente en ese orden.

— Edward tiene las tres. Hace que me apetezca cambiar mis iniciales a S.E.C. —dijo Alexia, con una mirada soñadora en sus grandes ojos marrones—. Francamente, amigas mías, si tuviera diez años menos no me importaría nada que Edward aparcara sus botas bajo mi cama. ¿Y tú que dices, Bella?

—Nena — Bella arrastró las palabras, imitando el acento sureño de Alexia y adoptó una pose de chica de calendario—. No calientes tu preciosa cabecita pensando en esas estúpidas iniciales...

Alexia gruñó, como Bella esperaba. Se le puso la cara tan roja como el pelo teñido y se pasó el dedo por lo labios indicando silencio.

Bien, pensó Bella, Alexia había captado la indirecta. Miró a Heather. El rostro de la joven había descendido a milímetros de la revista, que estaba al revés.

Eso debería haberla prevenido de que algo iba mal, pero como estaba empeñada en erradicar ese tema de conversación para siempre, Bella decidió despedirse con una frase impactante.

—Es mío.

Aún mirándolas, dio tres pasos hacia atrás y notó que la parte de atrás de su ajustada falda chocaba con algo muy sólido. Involuntariamente, los brazos bajaron hacia los costados y sus dedos rozaron unos duros y musculosos muslos, cubiertos por unos pantalones de sarga color verde caqui.

—¿Señor? —farfulló Bella, al sentir que unas fuertes y masculinas manos la agarraban de los hombros para impedir que perdiera el equilibro. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? ¿Cuánto había oído? Sintió que un pulgar se deslizaba por su brazo hasta el codo y el estómago le dio un vuelco.

—¿Señorita Swan?

Incapaz de pensar en una excusa, la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Qué podía decir? «¡Uy! Era una broma». Tragó saliva. Era imposible explicarse con la boca seca.

La silla de Heather chirrió como una uña sobre una pizarra, cuando ésta la apartó de la mesa.

—Perdón —tartamudeó la joven y consiguió pasar entre la imponente figura de su jefe y la puerta—. Creo que ha sonado el teléfono.

«¡No se te ocurra abandonarme!» Los ojos color caramelo de Bella exigieron fulminantes a Alexia que se quedara sentada.

—Me gustaría verte en mi despacho, señorita Swan — Edward Cullen le quitó la taza de la mano—. A no ser que pienses tomarte otro café.

—Sí, señor. No, señor — Bella respondió una pregunta tras otra. Aunque seguía nerviosa, su voz sonó clara y firme, demasiado profesional para su imagen. Había decidido actuar como si no hubiera ocurrido nada extraordinario y se apartó de él, se dio la vuelta y le sonrió seductora—. ¿Me hará falta el cuaderno de taquigrafía? ¿O te valgo así?

El gesto sardónico y silencioso de Edward al levantar una ceja, la informó de que una cremallera en la boca no estaría de más. La risita de Alexia tampoco ayudó, le dio dentera.

—Las propuestas que me dictaste anoche están listas para firmar —lo informó con su mejor imitación de la voz profunda y sexy de Kathleen Turner. Con alivio, vio como su ceja izquierda volvía a su posición normal—. Alexia dice que el mármol para la casa de los Randall está agotado. ¿Quieres que probemos con otro proveedor?

Edward colgó la taza del gancho y le hizo un gesto a Bella para que lo precediera, a continuación murmuró en voz baja, para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo.

—¿Ojos, hombros y trasero? Mmm. Me pregunto cuál sería tu primera elección.

Bella se bamboleó hacia delante, como si él hubiera acabado la frase acariciándole el trasero.

—¡Creo que Mármol Greco tiene exactamente lo que buscas! —con un tono de voz una octava más agudo de lo normal, ella respondió a su propia pregunta.

El sonido de sus pasos, casi pegado al que producían sus tacones altos, la puso nerviosa. Tuvo la impresión de que el pasillo que llevaba del Abrevadero al despacho medía treinta centímetros de ancho y treinta metros de largo. Notaba su mirada observándola y, a propósito, comenzó a dar pasos largos, contoneando las caderas.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando se sentó ante la mesa frente a él. Los ojos grises mostraban un brillo depredador, el mismo brillo que el fotógrafo del artículo de la revista había capturado en los ojos del novio de cuarenta años al mirar a su prometida.

—Dime, señorita Swan —inquirió Edward, sentándose, inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando la barbilla sobre una mano—, ¿fueron mis ojos lo que te atrajo?

En los cinco años que llevaba trabajando como su asistente ejecutiva, nunca le había hecho una pregunta personal. Y nunca parecía haberse fijado en como se ceñían sus blusas alrededor de sus senos. Ahora, en cambio, podría jurar que él había fijado la mirada en el escaso escote que dejaba entrever la blusa de cuello caído.

—No, señor —con la determinación de seguir con el trabajo de la forma habitual, señaló las propuestas y añadió—. Con respecto a la casa de los Messner, parecen empeñados en que la estructura tenga forma de A. Les he sugerido que...

—Tus ojos son muy peculiares. Marrones con un círculo verde alrededor del iris —se inclinó más hacia ella; Bella, automáticamente, cruzó las piernas, mostrando cinco centímetros más de sedoso muslo—... pero se llenan de motas doradas, como lucecitas de peligro, cuando estás nerviosa. ¿Te he molestado, Bella?

¿Molestado? Tuvo ganas de darle un empujón para que volviera a sentarse por completo en la silla. ¡El no debía fijarse en sus ojos! A no ser que se quedara temporalmente ciega y no fuera capaz de leer su propia taquigrafía. Entonces, y sólo entonces, tendría derecho a fijarse.

—Estoy perfectamente, señor. Nada nerviosa —lo miró fijamente, retándolo a que negara su aseveración—. Aparte del problema con el mármol, todo va bien. Todo está bajo control. Como a mí me gusta.

Asombrado y divertido por su empeño en dedicarse al trabajo pendiente, los labios de Edward se curvaron con una sonrisa. Las palabras «Es mío», resonaban aún en sus oídos. Sólo había oído el final de la conversación de las chicas, pero sabía perfectamente a quién se había referido Bella con esas palabras.

Despacio, con seguridad, se reclinó en su sillón. No cabía duda, su imperturbable secretaria estaba ligeramente desconcertada. Pero, claro, ¿qué mujer con una gota de sangre en las venas no estaría deseando discutir los planes de su futura boda?

—Humm.

—¿Humm? —repitió ella, emitiendo el sonido desde el fondo de la garganta.

—Supongo que habrás leído la nota que te dejé en el calendario.

—¿Nota? —hipó ella—. No hay nada escrito al margen, ¿verdad? —sin que él lo viera, entrelazó los dedos nerviosamente. Hacerse la loca no iba a funcionar. Tendría que haber sido ciega para no ver los corazones dibujados con rotulador rojo—. Ah. ¿Te refieres al garabato?

Edward, asintió y sonrió abiertamente.

—Sé que te gusta que las cosas estén bien organizadas.

—Tres semanas no es mucho tiempo para que la... afortunada esposa organice la boda.

—¡Ah! ¿La consideras afortunada?

Bella frunció el ceño. ¿Debería aprovechar la oportunidad para decirle honestamente que la pobre mujer lo pasaría fatal intentando organizar la boda ella sola? Edward era un claro ejemplar de macho por antonomasia: podía clavar un clavo de un golpe de martillo, pasearse por una viga a treinta metros de altura o golpear un bloque de cemento hasta dejarlo tan suave como el culito de un bebé... pero ¿ayudar a organizar una boda?

Sintió un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos; los tenía rojos por la falta de circulación. Abrió las manos y las aplastó contra sus muslos.

—Estoy segura que así se sienten todas las novias —replicó por fin, con mucho tacto.

—Me alegra que pienses eso — Edward asintió con la cabeza—. Espero que te ocupes de todos los detalles con tu eficacia habitual.

—¿Perdón? — Bella se movió hacia el borde de la silla—. ¿Quieres que yo organice la boda?

—Por supuesto.

—Por supuesto —repitió Bella, intentando asimilar qué sentido podía tener que él se casara y que ella se ocupara de hablar con el párroco, encargar las flores y, todo lo demás—. ¿No te parece que eso se sale un poco de mi experiencia?

—Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás. Confío en que todo irá bien si la organización queda en tus manos.

Bella agradeció el desacostumbrado cumplido. Hubiera preferido una bonificación en metálico, pero incluso ella era susceptible a los halagos. Intentó seguir el proceso mental de Edward y comenzó a relajarse; ella controlaba todas las fases de los encargos de sus clientes, no cabía duda de que podía planificar una boda.

—Supongo que al menos te habrás ocupado de los anillos, ¿no? —preguntó, siempre dispuesta a aceptar un reto.

Las manos de Edward desaparecieron bajo la mesa mientras abría el cajón central. Le mostró una pequeña caja negra.

—Creo que aprobarás la elección.

Bella, parpadeando ante el tamaño y brillo del diamante, se preguntó por qué no le habría dado el anillo a su prometida aún.

—Es precioso —murmuró, impresionada.

—Una joya de calidad para una dama de calidad — Edward deslizó la caja por encima del calendario de mesa—. ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas para ver si el tamaño está bien?

Hipnotizada por la piedra, extendió la mano automáticamente. La sencillez de la alianza de oro servía para acentuar la belleza del diamante.

Probablemente esta sería la única vez en su vida que tendría la oportunidad de probarse un anillo tan precioso como ése, pero a Bella le daba reparo tocarlo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te traerá mala suerte que me lo pruebe? —preguntó, con los dedos sobre el anillo.

—No sabía que fueras supersticiosa —rió Edward.

—No lo soy —replicó ella. Comenzó a sacar el anillo pero se detuvo—. Puede que a tu futura esposa le moleste que me pruebe sus joyas.

Bella apenas notó su expresión de sorpresa mientras se ponía el anillo. Durante un segundo se permitió la ilusión de que la pertenecía. Cerró los ojos ante el arco iris de colores que brillaba en el fondo de la piedra.

Ella nunca llevaría un anillo de compromiso. Ni siquiera uno con una piedra diminuta. Giró la muñeca y los colgantes dorados de su pulsera le indicaron que debía dejar de soñar despierta en horas de trabajo.

—¿Te gusta?

Oyó el tono ronco de la voz del señor Cullen. Sintiéndose como si la hubiera pillado en falta, volvió a colocar el anillo en la caja junto al otro.

—Es precioso.

—¿Por qué te lo has quitado?

—¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? —contraatacó ella, perpleja. Para ser dos personas que solían entenderse con pocas palabras, ese día parecía que estaban muy obtusos. Empujó la caja de terciopelo hasta situarla junto a los corazones que había dibujado en el calendario—. Esto debe estar en el dedo de tu prometida, la señorita S.E.C.

Edward se echó a reír. Señaló los corazones que había dibujado alrededor de las letras.

—Lo estás leyendo mal. Pronúncialo.

—¿Sec? Sin duda es un nombre poco común. ¿Es un diminutivo? ¿Un apodo?

—Es una abreviatura, de secretaria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Secretaria? ¿Cómo yo? —murmuró, como si repetir lo dicho por él pudiera convertir la conclusión obvia en un error. Se tragó la pequeña burbuja de histeria que comenzaba a crecer en su interior y apartó la caja de terciopelo negro. Un intenso rubor se inició en el cuello y subió hasta aposentarse en sus pómulos—. ¿Quieres decir yo?

—Naturalmente —una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro bronceado, y dos pequeños hoyuelos se formaron en sus mejillas—. Eres perfecta. No se me ocurre nadie más adecuado —dijo él.

Pero a ella sí: ¡docenas de mujeres! Mujeres que recorrerían el camino al altar a galope para intercambiar votos nupciales con Edward Cullen. Pero ella no se incluía en ese grupo. No iba a organizar esa boda ni tampoco iba a tener un papel estelar en ella.

Edward vio como sus ojos color caramelo se abrían asombrados. Comprendió de repente que quizás había comenzado la casa por el tejado; se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a recitar las razones que la convertían en la elección más lógica.

—Nos conocemos desde hace años, ¿no es verdad?

—Bueno, sí, pero... No de forma personal. ¡No íntimamente!

—Casi siempre estamos de acuerdo. Nunca discutimos, ¿verdad?

—Verdad —admitió ella, buscando a toda velocidad una manera diplomática de rechazar su propuesta. Hacía menos de una hora había compadecido a la pobre mujer que se casara con Edward. Si no quería entregarse a la autocompasión en el futuro, tenía que rechazar a Edward —. El matrimonio cambiaría muchas cosas.

—¿Cuáles? —retó él.

—¡Todas!

Edward soltó una risita. La adoraba cuando discutía sólo por llevarle la contraria. Con las manos comenzó a enumerar todo lo que seguiría siendo igual, señalando los dedos uno a uno.

—Nunca te quejas de que trabaje hasta tarde. El matrimonio no cambiaría eso, ¿no?

—No.

—Eres increíblemente eficiente y práctica. Eso no cambiaría, ¿no?

—No.

—Eres organizada —llegó al dedo meñique. Con cara seria, pero burlón, continuó —. Siempre cumples mis órdenes, sin cuestionarlas. Eso desde luego no cambiaría.

—Para — Bella levantó las dos manos para interrumpirlo. Iba demasiado rápido para ella. Había pasado de halagarla a obedecer, saltándose por completo amar y honrar. En todas las bodas de su madre, esas dos palabras iban antes. ¿Qué quería Edward Cullen? ¿Una esposa o una sumisa y obediente esclava para su casa?—. Volvamos al dedo pulgar, señor Cullen. No nos conocemos.

Él notó que había dado énfasis a su apellido, intentando crear una barrera psicológica entre ellos, pero decidió ignorarlo.

—Sabes dónde me crié, dónde estudié, quiénes son mis amigos, cuáles son mis ambiciones... lo que tengo en la cuenta bancaria —sonrió aún más—. Estás al tanto de mi agenda de trabajo y de mis compromisos sociales. ¿Qué más puede haber que importe?

Ella se acaloró aún más, al pensar en todos los detalles íntimos de su vida que no conocía. Como: ¿qué lado de la cama prefería? ¿Se limpiaba los dientes antes o después de desayunar? ¿Preparaba la ropa por la noche, o por la mañana? ¿Le gustaba hacer mimos en la cama ó iba directo al grano?

Bella puso freno a sus pensamientos. Podía especular sobre todas esas cosas cuando estaba sola en su oficina, pero no teniéndolo a él delante con ojos chispeantes de humor.

Agitada, cruzó y descruzó las piernas. El crujido de las medias de seda hizo que los ojos de él pasaran de su cara a su diminuta falda, que ya había escalado hasta la mitad del muslo. Avergonzada, porque Edward nunca antes se había fijado en el largo de su falda, sintió un intenso deseo de tirar del bajo hasta taparse los tobillos.

Miró el nudo de su corbata y deseó aflojarlo para que con un mayor flujo de sangre hacia la cabeza, Edward recuperara la cordura. De repente se le ocurrió que debía utilizar su táctica defensiva habitual. Hasta esa mañana había bajado la guardia porque confiaba en Edward. Había sido su primer error, pero lo corregiría rápidamente.

Edward no era distinto del resto de los hombres. Él, como todos, odiaba a las mujeres agresivas sexualmente.

—Amorcito —fanfarroneó, con voz empalagosamente dulce—, no tienes ni idea de cómo soy en realidad.

Edward se reclinó en la silla de golpe, como si lo hubiera abofeteado.

Tras conseguir la reacción deseada, Bella apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y puso la cara entre las manos. Su pulsera tintineó. Sabía exactamente lo que hacía, sólo le preocupaba una cosa: ¿cuánto tiempo podía seguir fingiendo? Lentamente levantó las caderas de la silla y frunció los labios como si suplicara un beso.

—Déjalo, Bella —ordenó Edward cortante.

—¿No es así como se comporta una mujer con su futuro amante? —susurró ella, imitando a Marilyn Monroe, y batió las pestañas con falsa inocencia.

—Aunque soy el presidente de esta empresa, mi cumpleaños no es hasta febrero; te aviso por si has decidido ponerte a cantar para celebrar la ocasión.

—¿Te gustaría algo en especial? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa sexy.

—Sí, que dejes ya el papelito de rubia alocada.

—¿Perdón? —dijo ella con un mohín.

—También he visto la imitación de mujer devoradora de hombres —irritado, Edward echó la silla hacia atrás, hasta que tocó el mueble bajo que tenía a su espalda.

Ella se echó hacia adelante, aprovechándose de su ventaja. Un centímetro más y lo tendría acorralado contra el mueble. En pocos minutos conseguiría que retirara su «propuesta» de negocios.

—¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera con todos los hombres que aparecen por esta oficina? Te he visto embrujarlos —sus ojos se entrecerraron pensativamente—. Pero nunca lo habías hecho conmigo, hasta esta mañana. ¿Por qué es eso, Bella?

Edward se levantó. Rodeó la mesa y se detuvo a centímetros de ella. Era endiabladamente sexy, pero al mismo tiempo parecía frágil como el cristal. Leyó el mensaje de sus ojos que le advertía que no se acercara más.

Bella se apartó de la mesa, eso le dio unos centímetros de desahogo. Se había tirado un farol; él lo había aceptado. Controló el impulso de salir disparada hacia la puerta.

—Confiaba en ti —replicó con honestidad—. No me pareció necesario hacerte entender que no soy la típica mujer hogareña.

—¿No? —posó las manos suavemente sobre sus hombros, acercándola hacia sí. La fragancia de su colonia invadió su nariz con una sutil dulzura. Ella era capaz de pasearse con un sujetador puntiagudo, estilo Madonna, por fuera de la blusa y aún así tener un aire de inocencia—. ¿Qué tipo de mujer eres exactamente, señorita Swan?

—Independiente, señor Cullen. Autosuficiente. Una futura solterona convencida —levantó la cabeza desafiante, lo que hizo que una esquina de su boca se curvara.

—Demuéstralo.

—¿Cómo?

—Con un beso.

A distancia podía observar su carismático encanto y mantener la compostura. De cerca, su atractivo masculino era algo completamente distinto. Cuando empezó a ver puntitos negros bailoteando delante de sus ojos, Bella recordó que tenía que respirar.

—Un beso no demostrará nada —protestó, prefiriendo provocar su enfado que enfrentarse al efecto que tendría un beso suyo.

—A mí sí —insistió él, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Sus ojos miraban su boca fijamente, como si la comunicación dependiera de que le leyera los labios.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? —sintió que el dedo índice, el de «nunca te quejas de que trabaje hasta tarde» se apoyaba bajo su barbilla. Soltó el peor insulto que una mujer podía hacerle a un miembro del sexo opuesto—. ¡Nunca he pensado en ti como si fueras... como si fueras... un hombre!

Edward levantó la cabeza unos centímetros. La última vez que alguien se había atrevido a cuestionar su virilidad fue cuando tenía catorce años; era un adolescente presumido y había ocultado su virginidad riéndose a carcajadas. Ahora no pudo ni esbozar una mínima sonrisa. Miró con enfado a la mujer a la que acababa de pedir en matrimonio.

—No quiero besarte —dijo ella.

—Mentirosa —musitó él contra su oído, antes de rozarle el cuello con la boca, buscando y encontrando el suave y vulnerable punto que había debajo del lóbulo.

—Puedes besarme, pero seguiré diciendo que no —balbuceó ella. Era una sensación extraña estar entre sus brazos, sentir la fuerza de sus músculos. Con un último esfuerzo para recobrar la cordura, espetó—. No quiero casarme.

—Lo harás —aseguró Edward.

—¡No me... casaré... contigo!

Cada una de sus pausas se debió a que los labios de él rozaban suavemente su boca, devorando cada palabra según la decía. El beso era una clara afirmación de su masculinidad, y la hacía quedar a ella como una mentirosa.

Viriles y hambrientos, sus labios reclamaban los de ella posesivamente. Hizo un voto silencioso de mantenerlos cerrados con firmeza. Y lo hubiera hecho, si Edward no hubiera posado una mano audaz en su trasero. Emitió un gemido de sorpresa y él aprovechó para deslizar la lengua dentro de su boca, iniciando un juego erótico al que no pudo resistirse.

Como si tuvieran voluntad propia, sus brazos le rodearon el cuello y devolvió el beso con un ardor equivalente al de Edward. Sus besos eran calientes, duros y exigentes. Ella los aceptó con dulce sumisión, y una inquietante calidez invadió todo su ser.

Nunca antes se había permitido entregarse a una sexualidad tan arrolladora.

Incapaz de pensar racionalmente, disfrutó de su fuerza y su poder, apretándose contra él con sensualidad. Apenas oyó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse mientras esos besos liberaban su corazón de la prisión que le había impuesto ella misma. Libre por fin, los atronadores latidos parecían gritar el nombre de su salvador: ¡ Edward! ¡ Edward! ¡ Edward!

— Edward... ¡oh, Dios mío!

Sobresaltados por el chillido de Heather, Bella y Edward se apartaron el uno del otro, como si Heather hubiera puesto un cartucho de dinamita encendido entre ellos.

La rubia melena alborotada ocultó el rostro de Bella a los ojos de Heather. Se sentía como si cada zona erógena de su cuerpo le exigiera arrojarse de nuevo hacia los brazos de Edward.

Consiguió controlar ese impulso.

Sus mecanismos de autodefensa se pusieron en marcha. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y agitó la melena que cayó en desorden sobre sus hombros. Le dedicó a Heather una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Quieres algo? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—Los Messner —farfulló Heather por entre los dedos que cubrían su boca—. Están aquí.

Aunque Bella daba la impresión de tenerlo todo bajo control, su rápida y eficaz mente estuvo a punto de quedarse en blanco. La única cita que podía recordar estaba rodeada por un círculo de corazones y flores.

—No recuerdo que los Messner concertaran una cita.

—Lo hicieron —dijo Edward colocándose bien la corbata—. Debo haberme olvidado de apuntarlo en el calendario. Diles que los recibiré enseguida, Heather.

Heather salió y cerró la puerta con aire desaprobador.

—Tengo unos diseños de casas para que los vea Grace —dijo Bella. Deseosa de aprovechar la oportunidad para escapar del despacho de Edward, corrió hacia la puerta.

—Espera un minuto —ordenó Edward —. No hemos acabado nuestra conversación.

—¿No? — Bella forzó una sonrisa—. En el futuro, señor Cullen, le sugiero que utilice el calendario estrictamente para citas de negocios. Quién sabe, quizás alguien podría ofenderse porque la degradaran de asistente ejecutiva a simple «sec».

Con esas palabras salió de la oficina. Habría quedado a salvo si no hubiera sido porque Heather bloqueaba su ruta de escape.

—¡No me puedo creer que te he pillado morreando con el jefe! —susurró Heather furiosa—. Por Dios, Bella, ¡casi es un hombre casado!

—No si yo puedo evitarlo —repuso Bella estoicamente, sorteando a la recepcionista.

Para celebrar una boda hacían falta dos: la novia y el novio. No tenía ninguna intención de caer en la trampa del matrimonio. Era irrefutable que había estado en brazos de Edward, temblando de deseo, pero no tenía ninguna intención de repetir ese error.

Edward Cullen ya no era de confianza. Ya no podía relajarse y ser ella misma ante él. Tendría que espantarlo. Desafortunadamente, el viejo truco de la agresividad sexual había salido mal.

Edward la había tocado y sus hormonas Bella se habían encendido como una antorcha. Su sangre había empezado a hervir, ajena del todo a su intención de rechazar a Edward.

Heather interpuso el brazo ante el umbral de la oficina de Bella, impidiéndola entrar.

—Menos mal que S.E.C. no ha llegado de repente, como hice yo. Te hubiera puesto de patitas en la calle en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

—Olvídate de S.E.C. —contraatacó Bella —. No existe.

—¿Quieres decir que Edward va a romper su compromiso? —inquirió Heather—. ¿Por ti?

Bella se mordió la lengua para no revelar que «sec» era una profesión, no una mujer. En cuestión de segundos, Heather sumaría dos y dos y le saldrían cinco: que Edward se había declarado y que habían cerrado el trato con un beso apasionado.

—Sí, va a romper el compromiso por mi culpa — Bella se ajustó estrictamente a la verdad.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso a una pobre y confiada mujer? —regañó Heather, horrorizada por la desconsideración de Bella —. Tú no le quieres, ¿no?

—Querer a un hombre y casarse con él son cosas muy distintas — Bella agachó la cabeza y pasó bajo el brazo de Heather con tanta habilidad como había evitado responder la pregunta. Tomó un sobre marrón del escritorio y se lo dio a Heather—. Te agradecería que le dieras esto a la señora Messner.

—Vale, pero... ¡oh, oh! —Heather agarró el sobre—. ¡Viene hacia aquí!

Bella cerró la puerta de una patada. El espejo que había colgado tras ella reflejaba la imagen de una mujer que había sido intensamente besada. Maldijo en silencio, preguntándose dónde había ido a parar la mujer controlada y fría que había visto al retocarse el maquillaje esa mañana. Con dedos temblorosos se frotó la abultada curva del labio inferior.

—¿ Bella?

La combinación del sonido de los nudillos sobre la puerta de madera y el tono enérgico de la voz de Edward la hizo retroceder varios pasos. Sonaba frío y controlado, ¡totalmente profesional!

—¿Sí? — Bella deseó que su voz tuviera más fuerza, en vez de sonar agitada. Con el fin de corregir parcialmente esa impresión, añadió, un poco tarde, el acostumbrado—. ¿Señor?

—Ayer Lester y Grace me pidieron que fuéramos los dos con ellos a la parcela del lago. Estate lista en cinco minutos.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, esperando oír sus pasos alejarse.

—Cámbiate de zapatos.

Su orden tenía sentido si se consideraba dónde iban. Sin embargo, Bella se quitó los zapatos de un puntapié casi hirviendo de indignación. ¡No llevaba trabajando una semana! Descalza, fue a zancadas hacia el armario donde tenía ropa para cambiarse por si tenía que ir a inspeccionar un terreno inesperadamente.

A la velocidad del rayo, se quitó la blusa de seda, la falda ajustada y las medias y se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta amarilla de punto, con mariposas bordadas en el escote. Un minuto antes de que acabara el plazo, sé ató los cordones de los zapatos.

Cuando sacó la billetera del bolso, se dio cuenta de que con la actividad casi había recobrado la compostura. Si hubiera tenido que quedarse toda la mañana esperando a que sonara el teléfono habría sido incapaz de concentrarse en todo el día.

—¡Chist! —oyó cuando pasaba ante la puerta de Alexia.

Bella apretó los labios y esperó a que la contable se reuniera con ella.

—Dime que no es verdad.

—No lo es —corroboró Bella.

—¿ Edward va a casarse con S.E.C.?

—De eso nada.

—¡Bravo! —gritó Alexia, dándole a Bella una palmada en la espalda—. Eso confirma la teoría de mi madre sobre los hombres. Puedes colocarle alas de ángel a un diablo, pero seguirá clavándote el tridente.

Bella consiguió contener la sonrisa. Alexia, mayor y con más experiencia que Heather, debía haber llegado a la conclusión correcta: todo el jaleo era culpa exclusiva de Edward. Tuvo ganas de abrazar a Alexia por tener fe en ella.

—Hazme un favor, ¿quieres?

—Claro. Lo que tú digas.

—Pulsa todas las teclas de tu teléfono y déjalo así hasta que yo vuelva.

—¿Que ocupe todas las líneas? —la sonrisa de Alexia desapareció—. No entrará ninguna llamada.

—Y tampoco se hará ninguna.

—Ah, ya entiendo. Edward y tú queréis mantenerlo en secreto.

—Más o menos —asintió Bella, mirando su reloj de pulsera. Satisfecha de que Heather no podría cotillear con todas las recepcionistas de la ciudad mientras ella estaba fuera, apretó los labios y se encaminó hacia la zona de recepción—. Me están esperando, tengo que irme.

—Mantendré a Heather alejada del teléfono.

—Gracias.

Después, mucho después, cuando ya no sintiera el sabor de los labios de Edward, no le importaría demasiado cuánto hubiera exagerado Heather al relatar el incidente hasta distorsionar por completo la verdad. Sin duda, para medianoche el rumor de que les habían pillado, como diría Alexia, en plena «faena», estaría en boca de media ciudad.

—¡Aquí estás! —saludó Grace Messner sonriente, mientras guardaba en el sobre las fotos que había desplegado por la mesa—. ¡Son maravillosos!

—Demasiado modernos —tronó Lester, levantando la visera de su gorra de golf a cuadros escoceses, que desentonaba por completo con los pantalones, también escoceses, que llevaba puestos—. Vamos a construir una cabaña de madera.

—Encantada de verlo, señor Messner —dijo Bella resistiendo el impulso de taparse los oídos con las manos.

Grace, juntó y giró los dedos índice y pulgar, indicando a su marido que bajara el tono de voz. En una reunión anterior, Grace les había confiado en privado que el vozarrón de Lester se debía al ensordecedor ruido de los rifles utilizados en las cacerías en las que había participado a lo largo de su vida. Ella le había sugerido que fuera a un especialista, pero él se había negado alegando que los hombres de verdad no llevan peluquín, lentillas ni audífonos.

—Luego lo discutiremos, cariño —intervino Grace con dulzura, guardando el sobre preparado por Bella en el bolso.

—¿Por qué no vamos tú y yo en el asiento de atrás y los comentamos de camino a la parcela? —sugirió Bella, dirigiéndose a Grace.

—Eso será difícil —apuntó Lester—. Grace va a conducir nuestro coche. Tú nos seguirás en el coche de Edward.

—Estás de acuerdo ¿no? —dijo Edward, sin darle tiempo a intentar reorganizar la distribución de los pasajeros. Edward le puso una mano en la cintura, provocando una intensa descarga eléctrica que la empujó hacia delante—. No queremos que Lester llegue tarde a su partido de golf.

—Ya sabes que a mi marido le encanta el golf —añadió Grace.

Atrapada entre Grace y Edward, Bella tuvo que tragarse su protesta pero, de forma aparentemente accidental, le clavó a Edward un codo en las costillas.

Bella sonrió al ver su gesto de dolor.

—¿A qué se ha debido el golpe? —preguntó Edward, cuando ponía en marcha el motor de su todo-terreno, un Explorer.

—A hacer planes sin consultarme.

—¿Planes matrimoniales o planes de viaje? —se burló él, consciente de a qué se refería.

Subió el volumen del aire acondicionado y el fino algodón de la camiseta de Bella se pegó a su pecho. Veía claramente el perfil redondeado de sus senos cada vez que la miraba, lo que hacía con frecuencia.

—Cualquiera de ellos. Los dos —gruñó Bella, con la vista fija en la ventanilla lateral y agradeciendo el aire frío que refrescaba su piel. En otras ocasiones había disfrutado de esas pequeñas escapadas de la oficina para ver una parcela. Sin mirarlo, cosa que estaba empeñada en evitar, lo oyó efectuar el cambio de marcha con su habitual precisión—. Los Messner son otro claro ejemplo de por qué no quiero casarme.

—Acaban de celebrar su treinta y cinco aniversario —rió él, divertido por su vehemencia.

—Gracias a la perseverancia y total sumisión de Grace. Lester decide todo.

—No hay nada malo en que sea el hombre quien lleve los pantalones en su casa.

—¿Incluso cuando son de atroces cuadros escoceses de color verde?

—Has dicho otro claro ejemplo. ¿En quien más estabas pensando? —preguntó Edward con una sonrisa, decidido a investigar la segunda palabra clave de su objeción al matrimonio.

—En nadie en particular —mintió ella, pensando en Charlie, Vernon, Robert, Bart y su propio padre. Encogió los hombros—. Sólo en las estadísticas.

—¿Te refieres al porcentaje de divorcios?

Bella asintió. Su vida privada era eso: privada. A esas alturas no iba a empezar a hablar del empeño de su madre en cuadruplicar las estadísticas.

—Me alegra saber que estás de acuerdo conmigo —con el fin de conseguir que sus ojos dorados soltaran chispas, le dio un golpecito cariñoso en la rodilla—. La conveniencia es más importante que la lujuria. Aunque eso no implica que la atracción sexual sea un factor insignificante —dijo, pasándose la lengua por el carrillo.

—Ni que lo sean la superioridad masculina, o la inferioridad femenina.

Edward se despistó al meter la tercera y se oyó el chirrido del embrague. El coche dio una sacudida. Instintivamente, extendió el brazo para evitar que Bella se diera con la cabeza en el parabrisas.

—Lo siento.

—Estoy bien.

El antebrazo de Edward rozó su pecho. Bella maldijo internamente a sus hormonas por permitir que sus pezones se erizaran como botones.

—Bueno, puede que no lo sienta tanto —rectificó Edward. Se atrevió a arriesgar vida y extremidad, rozando lentamente con el brazo la visible evidencia de que ella no era inmune a él.

—Los ojos en la carretera y las manos sobre el volante —lo recriminó ella con dureza—. A tu codo le están saliendo dedos.

Grace tocó el claxon de su coche al abandonar la autopista, atrayendo su atención.

—Te has perdido la salida.

—Y tú te has perdido mi entrada —se burló Edward, dejando caer el brazo. Miró por el retrovisor y giró en redondo.

Bella se sumió en un silencio absoluto, y sólo se oyó el ruido de las ruedas sobre la gravilla cuando Edward aceleró para alcanzar al coche de Grace y ordenar sus pensamientos.

Debería haberse sentido humillado cuando Bella le dijo que no lo consideraba un hombre, pero el color de sus mejillas, el movimiento inquieto de sus manos y el desacostumbrado tartamudeo de su voz lo habían convencido de que la oferta no la había ofendido.

Casi riéndose en voz alta, comprendió que la había irritado su cambio de estrategia: de flores y corazones a pura lógica. La sensual damita decía que no tenía ningún interés por él, pero el beso que habían compartido la había afectado profundamente.

Bella era un enigma intrigante. No entendía por qué había tardado cinco años en admitir que estaba enamorado de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Sin darle a Edward la oportunidad de que le abriera galantemente la puerta, Bella saltó del Explorer en cuanto las ruedas se detuvieron. Sin esperarlo, subió por una inclinada cuesta y llegó a la planicie que coronaba un acantilado de casi cien metros de altura situado sobre el lago.

Desde allí el lago parecía plano, como una superficie de cristal. En el horizonte se vislumbraban enormes nubes que amenazaban tormenta. Edward la agarró del codo y ella se imaginó cómo se vería la turbulencia de la tormenta desde ese punto tan elevado.

—¡Es magnífico! El lago a un lado —bramó Lester volviéndose hacia una verde pradera que se veía tras las ramas de un árbol—, y el campo de golf allí.

—Yo quería estar cerca del agua. En una cala recogida —jadeó Grace, recuperando el aliento tras la subida—. Un sitio con un muelle, donde nuestros nietos puedan pescar y nadar.

—Podemos construir un muelle —dijo Lester.

—Tirarse al agua desde aquí sería toda una hazaña —comentó secamente Bella, tras acercarse al borde salpicado de rocas.

—Y hará falta un carrete de sedal monstruoso para llegar hasta el agua —añadió Edward con escepticismo.

—Por eso tenía tantas ganas de que vinierais con nosotros hoy —gritó Lester, rodeando los hombros de su mujer con un brazo—. ¿Por qué no instalar un ascensor hidráulico? Algo parecido a uno de esos ascensores exteriores que hay en algunos hoteles.

—Sería muy caro — Edward entrecerró los ojos, considerando si sería plausible estructuralmente.

—Pero merecería la pena —rió Lester—. No puedo permitir que Grace me maldiga por apartarla de sus hermanas, de San Luis, y encima tener que sacar el coche para llegar al lago.

—La caída hacia el lago no es recta — Edward señaló un saliente que había unos metros más abajo.

—Eso se puede eliminar con dinamita —replicó Lester, e imitó el ruido de una explosión. Sus desvaídos ojos azules chispearon como los de un adolescente al hablar de fuegos artificiales—. Haría más ruido que la demolición de uno de esos viejos casinos de las Vegas.

Bella, algo mareada y molesta por la idea de alterar la belleza natural del entorno, se apartó del borde del acantilado. No se consideraba una defensora acérrima del medio ambiente, pero las rocas y restos producidos por una explosión dejarían una cicatriz permanente en el prístino paisaje.

—¿No sería más práctico encontrar una parcela a orillas del lago? —sugirió, mirando a Grace a los ojos.

—Eso es lo que yo le he dicho—replicó Grace, obviamente agradecida por el apoyo de Bella —. No logro entender por qué esta empeñado en construir una cabaña de madera con forma de A. La verdad, creo que aquí arriba quedará tan fuera de lugar como un hipopótamo en un campo de amapolas.

—No hagas caso a Grace. Cuando vivíamos en San Luis, le dio un ataque mientras construían el Arco. Decía que más que un símbolo de la puerta de entrada al Oeste parecía un aro de croquet para un gigante.

—Y es verdad —insistió Grace.

—Has llevado allí a esos nietos que adoras varias veces. Les encanta.

—Prefieren ir al zoo.

—Que también ha sido construido por el hombre —asevero Lester en voz alta. Rechazando la objeción de su esposa, se volvió hacia Edward —. Se puede poner un ascensor ahí ¿verdad?

—Requerirá un esfuerzo de ingeniería, pero todo es posible —replicó con diplomacia Edward, sin ganas de entrometerse en la discusión familiar.

Bella tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de pegarle a Edward una patada en la espinilla. Para ser un hombre que se enorgullecía de incrementar la belleza natural del terreno, estaba siendo muy falso.

—¡Genial! —bramó Lester, ladeando la gorra sobre su rala cabeza. Echó una ojeada al reloj y luego al campo de golf—. Ponte en contacto con un ingeniero. Que estudie el terreno y haga un análisis de coste. Estaré en México de viaje de negocios durante quince días —le tendió la mano a Edward —. Mándame la información por fax a la oficina.

—Su casa del lago puede ser digna de exposición —aduló Bella —. Ha elegido un arquitecto con buenas ideas. ¿Por qué no deja que el señor Cullen diseñe una con varias caídas en el tejado?

—Por si no te habías dado cuenta, aquí no hay tejas —replicó Lester, haciéndole un guiño a Edward.

Un relámpago cortó las nubes al otro lado del lago. Un golpe de viento le sacudió, doblando los árboles y moviendo las hojas.

—Parece que tu juego de golf ha sido anulado por la lluvia, querido —Grace descendió por el estrecho y abrupto camino con toda tranquilidad, como si el sol brillara con fuerza. Por encima del hombro, le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática a Bella —. Es una pena. Ya que no tienes prisa, ¿podríamos parar a comer en el restaurante Four Seasons?

—Pasará en un momento —anunció Lester con confianza, como si tuviera línea directa con el hombre del tiempo o con Dios, quien tuviera más posibilidades de acertar.

Cuando llegaron a los vehículos, Grace le dio un abrazo rápido a Bella.

—Ni cabaña de madera, ni ascensor —prometió en voz baja—. Ya lo verás. Adiós.

—Vamos Grace —gritó Lester por encima del sonido de un trueno—. No pierdas el tiempo, o tendremos que hacer cola para comer.

—Buena suerte —dijo Bella —. Estaremos esperando tus noticias.

Corrió hacia el Explorer de Edward. Gotas de lluvia tan grandes como uvas salpicaban el parabrisas cuando Edward le abrió la puerta.

—Esta va a ser una tormenta de aúpa — Edward, empapado hasta los huesos, cerró su puerta.

Las gotas de lluvia le resbalaban por la barbilla y sacó una toalla pequeña de la guantera. Iba a dársela a ella, pero se le ocurrió algo mejor. Con pequeños golpecitos, comenzó a secarle la cara.

—Diez segundos más y habrías acabado como una petunia ahogada —dijo suavemente.

—Puedo hacerlo sola — Bella le agarró la muñeca.

—Ya lo se, «señorita» Swan. Puedes abrir tu propia puerta y eres perfectamente capaz de secarte. Pero déjame hacerlo a mí, ¿vale?

Ella cerró los ojos. Rezó por que la máscara de pestañas que llevaba hiciera honor a la publicidad que la proclamaba a prueba de agua. Nadie le había secado la cara con tanta ternura desde que era una niña.

—Querías decir una rata ahogada, ¿no? —bromeó ella.

—Una margarita y enternecedores ojos marrón dorado —replicó él con sinceridad.

Lentamente levantó los párpados. Lo que vio la hizo apretar los dedos con que le agarraba la muñeca. Él miraba fijamente un río de gotitas que se deslizaba por el cuello hasta la hendidura que formaban sus senos. Aunque no podía controlar la fuerza de la gravedad, que dictaba el camino de las gotas, si podía controlar dónde la tocaba Edward.

—Creo que será mejor que yo seque el resto —reconvino sin rencor.

—¿No te fías de mí?

No se fiaba de sí misma. Le quitó la toalla y con rapidez y eficacia secó las gotitas. Notó de pronto que el interior de las ventanas estaba nublado por la condensación.

—Ahora me toca a mí —bromeó él. Sus ojos chispearon traviesos, retándola a que le secara la cara.

Bella tenía la toalla en la mano. Durante medio segundo la atrajo la idea de acariciar el rostro de Edward. El otro medio, oyó campanas de alarma resonar en sus oídos.

—Lo haría si fueras un chaval inexperto. Como no lo eres, creo que lo mejor es que volvamos a la oficina —le lanzó una sonrisa coqueta y dejó la toalla sobre el volante.

—¿Un chaval? ¿Quieres decir que te gustan jóvenes y tontos?

Bella suspiró dramáticamente. Que añadiera ese pecado a la larga lista de razones para considerarla inadecuada para el matrimonio. Bajó las pestañas para esconder la verdad, que no conocía a ningún jovencito, y lo miró de reojo para ver su reacción. Esperaba ver cara de enfado, labios apretados o al menos una ceja arqueada.

Él sonreía, ¡como si no le importara su admisión!

—Con dieciocho años están en la cumbre de su sexualidad —pinchó ella. Encogió las piernas, se sentó sobre ellas y, apoyándose contra la puerta, susurró —. Y no te irritan la cara con la barba.

Eso provocó una risita que pronto se convirtió en una carcajada profunda y masculina.

—¿He dicho algo gracioso? —exigió ella cortante, abandonando su pose de mujer fatal.

—Sí — Edward se pasó la toalla por el rostro, apagando el sonido de su risa—. Acabo de imaginarte en el asiento de atrás de un coche destartalado con un chaval barbilampiño intentando acariciarte.

—¿Eso es gracioso? —protestó Bella.

—No, pero imaginarte agarrándolo de la oreja y soltándole un rapapolvo de los tuyos, sí lo es — Edward contuvo la risa, pero sus ojos brillaban divertidos—. Puedo imaginarte dándole patadas en el trasero hasta ponérselo en los hombros.

—No has visto a muchos jovencitos paseando en ese estado por la ciudad, ¿no?

—Por lógica, eso sólo puede llevarme a una conclusión.

—Y es que estás equivocado —se regodeó ella.

—O que a ti no te interesan los jóvenes sementales —contraatacó Edward. Tiró la toalla entre los dos asientos. Para provocarla, siguió con su lógica —. Ni los hombres de ninguna edad.

—Una lógica muy retorcida, señor Cullen —rechazó ella—. Parece que te has olvidado de la premisa básica.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Adoro a los hombres —replicó ella.

—A todo tipo de hombres ¿no?

—Altos, bajos, gordos, delgados, jóvenes y viejos. ¡Sin excepción!

—Yo debo encajar en alguna de esas categorías, ¿no? — Edward arrancó el motor, apagó el aire acondicionado y metió la primera.

El Explorer se desplazó hacia delante muy despacio, pero Bella se sintió como si fueran marcha atrás. Se imaginó que resbalaba hacia atrás y caía por el acantilado. Como si quisiera evitar el desastre, se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

El proceso que ella consideraba lógico había fallado, reflexionó. Los hombres deseaban mujeres inexpertas. Era como una cruzada, para ellos conquistar lo que ningún hombre había tenido era la satisfacción máxima. Por lo tanto, una mujer experta que se sentía atraída por los hombres, era rechazada.

¿Dónde estaba el fallo?

Lo cierto era que Edward no era como la mayoría de los hombres. ¿Quizás no le iba el tipo dulce, inocente y virginal? ¿Acaso prefería las mujeres fáciles? Echó una ojeada a su perfil.

¡No!

Edward sería tan cuidadoso para elegir mujeres como lo era para recomendar a un constructor.

Tendría que haber estado ciega para no darse cuenta de como la camisa mojada se le pegaba al pecho. Se había secado el oscuro cabello y se lo había echado hacia atrás con los dedos, pero un mechón rebelde había caído hacia delante, y le pedía a gritos que volviera a ponerlo en su lugar.

Se acurrucó aún más en el asiento, mordisqueándose inconscientemente la uña del pulgar. De acuerdo, no podía echar a Edward en el mismo montón que al resto de la especie masculina. Pero eso no lo excluía de la cruzada, ¿verdad?

¿Habría sido su reacción inicial a la propuesta de matrimonio su segundo error? Le había dicho claramente que no quería casarse; que aparte de sus metas profesionales, deseaba ser una «solterona». ¿Y si eso había sido como agitar un trapo rojo ante los ojos de un toro?

Mientras Edward se concentraba en la carretera, se volvió y lo miró abiertamente, luchando consigo misma.

Por otro lado, pensó, cualquier chica de más de dieciséis años sabía con certeza que los hombres perdían el interés en el momento en que una mujer les decía «te quiero». Normalmente, por lo que había visto, el hombre se retiraba y salía corriendo en dirección opuesta. O, si se quedaba el tiempo suficiente para decir «sí, quiero», el verbo se convertía en «sí, quería» antes de que el arroz cayera el suelo a la puerta de la iglesia. Esa era otra lección aprendida en las rodillas de su madre.

—¡Agárrate! —ordenó Edward, apretando los dientes. Cambió de segunda a primera; el Explorer patinó, y comenzó a saltar de rodada en rodada. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de miedo. Frente a ellos, una roca suficientemente grande para dar sombra a un elefante, se elevaba amenazadora tras la curva. Era imposible que Edward pudiera evitarla.

Sintió pánico. Tenía la impresión de que Edward se dirigía directo hacia el precipicio y deseó agarrar el volante y torcerlo hacia la izquierda. Se cubrió la cara con los brazos, esperando escuchar el roce del metal contra la roca, y la caída por el terraplén.

Los segundos se alargaron como horas. Notó que las ruedas se agarraban a la carretera. El coche se estabilizó. Bajó los brazos, asombrada por la habilidad de Edward para evitar el choque. Él sonrió al ver su sincera mirada de admiración.

—Mi casa está a tres kilómetros de aquí. ¿Te importa si vamos un momento? —dijo, tan tranquilo como si fuera el agente 007.

—¿No deberíamos volver a la oficina?

—El jefe no tiene derecho a bajas por enfermedad —bromeó él, señalándose la camisa empapada—. No te gustaría que Alexia me descontara dinero del sueldo por pillar una neumonía ¿verdad?

—No.

—A ti también te vendría bien cambiarte de ropa. ¿Quieres que te preste una camisa? —ofreció Edward, girando hacia la derecha.

—Estoy casi seca — Bella, consciente de lo vulnerable que era ante él, no tenía intención de quitarse la ropa en su presencia—. Me cambiaré cuando lleguemos a la oficina.

La tormenta de verano casi había terminado cuando la carretera se estrechó, dando paso a un camino privado. Sombra y sol jugueteaban con la ligera lluvia, creando diminutos prismas de colores en el parabrisas. A través de esa fantasía de luces, Bella vio por primera vez la casa de Edward.

Como era típico en las casas cercanas al lago, la entrada estaba en la parte de atrás. El desnivel de la colina hacía que fuera necesario un pequeño puente desde la entrada, donde Bella había aparcado el coche, y la puerta de atrás. Un tejado de planchas de cedro, acabado en pico, la impedía ver el lago.

—¿Diseñaste tú la casa? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No. Mis padres la construyeron cuando yo estudiaba en la Universidad de Texas. Cuando se jubilaron y se marcharon a Florida, la compré. He hecho algunos cambios, pero nada importante.

Convencida de que una casa era el espejo de la personalidad de su dueño, incluyendo sus pasiones y sus manías, Bella sintió una punzada de desilusión. Su mirada se paseó por el pequeño y austero porche. A diferencia del pequeño patio de entrada a su apartamento, no tenía tiestos de terracota llenos de petunias rosas y rodeados por hiedra.

—Está abierta —dijo Edward, indicándole con un gesto que le precediera al bajar por el puente de madera.

—¿No te preocupan los ladrones? —ella siempre tenía la casa cerrada a cal y canto.

—No.

En silencio se preguntó por qué. Todas las semanas el periódico local hacía recuento del número de casas de verano que eran vaciadas. Lo comprendió cuando entró en casa de Edward: ¡no había nada de valor que robar!

—No lo digas —advirtió Edward, viendo la casa con sus ojos—. Ya lo sé. Está... vacía.

—Ordenada —corrigió ella con mucho tacto—. Muy ordenada.

—No paso mucho tiempo aquí —explicó Edward, sonriendo ante el cumplido.

Ella miró la tumbona destartalada, la lámpara de pie y las mesitas que servían para poner cosas y para comer. Dos puertas acristaladas, que conducían a una gran terraza, flanqueaban una chimenea de piedra. Las cortinas de color beis colgaban desvaídas, tan sosas y poco atractivas como el cuadro que colgaba sobre la repisa vacía de la chimenea.

Si esa fuera su casa, lo primero que haría sería donar los muebles a una asociación de caridad. Luego arrancaría las cortinas. Copiaría los vívidos colores del lago azul y los tonos oscuros de los viejos árboles que...

«Déjalo», se recordó, al notar que los ojos de Edward la observaban detenidamente. Hizo un esfuerzo para no ponerse la mano sobre el pecho para acallarlos fuertes latidos de su corazón.

—Este lugar necesita la mano de una mujer —asintió él, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

—Interiores Lakewood haría maravillas aquí —replicó ella, refiriéndose a los decoradores que habían utilizado cuando cambiaron el mobiliario de la oficina—. Te gusta como trabaja Gladys Palmer, ¿no?

Mientras ella hablaba, Edward colgó la chaqueta en el armario y comenzó a quitarse la camisa húmeda.

—Sólo acepta encargos comerciales. Después de la boda, puedes hacer los cambios que quieras.

Ella apartó la mirada de las paredes desnudas y la dirigió al vasto pecho que desvelaba la camisa abierta. Inquietos, sus ojos siguieron los intrigantes remolinos de vello oscuro. Mientras una voz interna la advertía que no mirara, su pensamiento volvió a la propuesta de matrimonio de Edward.

Si la sonrisa de él no hubiera sido tan tierna, se la habría borrado gritándole... «¡Ni boda. Ni decoración. Ni cambios!»

Edward se acercó a ella con decisión, consciente de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—Con unos tiernos y amorosos cuidados mínimos, esto cambiaría por completo —dijo él con añoranza.

Igual que un plano arquitectónico describe más de una altura, la comunicación tiene multitud de niveles. Todo en él, su pelo mojado, la camisa arrugada, los pies descalzos, la incitaba a ofrecerle esos cuidados tiernos y amorosos que le había pedido.

Se sintió tentada. Muy tentada, reconoció, bajando las pestañas para esconder sus pensamientos. Pero enseguida recapacitó e hizo un análisis más realista.

Que Edward la dejara redecorar la casa sería exactamente igual que las promesas que Lester le había hecho a Grace. Ella se había alejado de sus amigos y de su familia por tener la casa de sus sueños junto al lago. Excepto que no era la casa que Grace quería, ni estaba donde ella deseaba. No sería su hogar; sería la casa de Lester.

Como había observado muchas veces, había una enorme diferencia entre las promesas implícitas y las realidades de hecho. Esos abismos eran los que con el tiempo se convertían en causa de divorcio.

Para probar las intenciones de Edward, señaló las ventanas y las paredes de al lado. Un brillo malicioso iluminó sus ojos.

—Me gustan las cortinas de brocado. ¿Rojas? Y papel pintado con relieves de terciopelo.

—Humm —replicó Edward, viendo cómo ella se aplastaba el labio inferior con el dedo índice mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—¿Antigüedades de caoba? ¿Con tapetes de encaje blanco? —levantó el dedo y señaló la cúpula del techo—. Habrá que bajarlo. Mejor aún, podríamos pintar unas nubes blancas, y unos querubines sonrosados asomando entre ellas.

Podía leerle el pensamiento a Edward. Paredes y cortinas de burdel francés, con ángeles en el techo. ¡Horrible! ¡Totalmente atroz!

—Halos —murmuró Edward pensativo. Se frotó la barbilla, lo que sirvió para tapar su sonrisa y hacerle aparentar que estaba considerando su propuesta en serio—. Podríamos combinar la habitación roja con el techo azul pintando halos dorados en los querubines. Después, si encontramos marcos decorados con pan de oro...

—Y lámparas doradas de cerámica, con borlas en la pantalla.

—Para conseguir el efecto ideal, podría poner bombillas en los ventiladores del techo. Bombillas rojas... ¡que parpadeen!

—Fantástico —se entusiasmó ella—. Y quizás algunas alfombras persas.

—¿Con borlas doradas que hagan juego con las de las lámparas? — Edward la agarró de la mano. Rodeó el salón, en desnivel, llevándola hacia el dormitorio principal—. Podríamos continuar la decoración de cielo e infierno en el dormitorio.

—¿Cielo e infierno? — Bella clavó los tacones en la mullida alfombra. Intentó liberar la mano, pero él había entrelazado los dedos con los suyos—. ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mis sugerencias?

—La verdad, sí —admitió él con una sonrisa. El brillo plateado de sus ojos era equivalente a las motas doradas que chispeaban maliciosas en los de ella—. Con un toque de burdel francés de principios de siglo.

—¿No te gusta mi idea? —la carcajada que soltó él la impidió continuar con sus quejas—. Estaba inspirada. Deberías haberme dejado seguir.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Columnas pintadas en las paredes.

—¿Una reminiscencia griega?

—Un símbolo de los barrotes de una cárcel de oro.

—¿Eso es el matrimonio? ¿Una sentencia de prisión? —su sonrisa se evaporó.

Descontenta por la proximidad del dormitorio y por el giro que estaba tomando la conversación, Bella dio un tirón con la muñeca. A regañadientes, él le soltó la mano.

—Estás todo mojado —se dio la vuelta presurosa y se dirigió hacia la entrada—. Hace calor aquí. Te espero en el coche.

—¿ Bella?

Lejos de su alcance, y sintiéndose más segura, se paró ante la puerta.

—¿Si?

—¿De qué diablos tienes miedo?

* * *

Estoy mas q feliz! Q bueno q les gustara la historia! Gracias a quien lo marcaron como favorito y siguen !

Gracias a marieisahale, Kriss21, eddieIlove, bichit0M10, LoveIsAllWeNeed01, marieisahal y yisicullen25 por sus reviews.

LoveIsAllWeNeed01 solo tiene 10capítulos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

EL silencio en el Abrevadero era glacial. Si Bella hubiera sabido que sus compañeras de oficina iban a ignorarla, quizás habría aceptado la invitación de Edward para que comiera con él. Sacó su bolsa de comida de la pequeña nevera y se sentó en su silla habitual.

—Yo soy S.E.C. Edward quería decir «sec», como en secretaria —anunció con la precisión de un rayo láser, para romper el hielo.

Alexia sonrió; Heather se puso pálida.

—Así que ya lo ves —puntualizó Alexia satisfecha—. Hice bien en ocupar las líneas telefónicas. Si hubieras levantado la liebre, habría vuelto para morderte —le dijo a Heather.

El color volvió al rostro de Heather, disimulando sus pecas. Jugueteando con la galleta rellena que había separado en dos, lamió la crema del centro.

—Si te casas con el jefe, ¿te convertirás en nuestra jefa o dejarás de trabajar y serás ama de casa?

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro —replicó Bella, abriendo la bolsa que contenía un sándwich de manteca de cacahuete con mermelada—. Las dos sabéis que no me interesa el matrimonio.

—A todas las mujeres les interesa el matrimonio —contradijo Heather—. Es genético. ¿O es hormonal? No me acuerdo bien, pero leí en una revista que las mujeres no podemos evitarlo —sonrió soñadora—. Nuestro destino es el matrimonio.

Bella hizo un gesto de dolor. Para ella fatalidad y destino significaban lo mismo. Una mujer lista podía evitar esa condena.

—Debe ser verdad, si Heather lo ha leído —dijo Alexia secamente.

—En tu caso, supongo que vivir con un tipo viene a ser lo mismo —espetó Heather con mirada asesina.

—Yo vivo con dos —interpuso Bella, con la intención de evitar que la lengua viperina de Heather atacara a Alexia.

—¿Con dos tipos? ¡Bromeas! —Heather, escandalizada, dejó caer la galleta.

—Lo cierto es que no— confirmó Alexia con una sonrisa resabiada—. Yo no los conozco.

—No os creo a ninguna de las dos —Heather, con el dedo húmedo, atrapó las migas de galleta y se las comió—. Bella dice une mentira y tu le sigues la corriente como si fuera verdad.

—¿Te mentiríamos ti? —se burló Alexa sin piedad.

—Ya sé que me consideras muy crédula, pero sé cuando mientes —agitada, Heather recogió su tartera y apartó la silla—. ¿Sabes cómo?

—Picaré—masculló Alexia—. ¿Cómo?

—¡Se te mueven los labios!

Bella tragó, intentando no ahogarse con la manteca de cacahuete que tenía pegada al paladar. Había intervenido para apartar a Heather del tema de la última relación fallida de Alexia; no para que empezaran a pelearse.

—Chicas, por favor —fue lo más que consiguió emitir como protesta.

—Nena, si alguna vez dejaras de cotillear, tus amígdalas se quedarían tan sorprendidas ¡que chocarían con tu lengua! —contraatacó Alexia, imperturbable.

—Bueno —Heather resopló indignada—. ¡No seré yo quien vaya por ahí diciendo que Bella ha rechazado la propuesta de Edward por vive con dos tipos!

—Diez minutos. Quince como máximo —anunció Alexia cuando Heather salió a zancadas de la salita.

—¿Hasta qué? —preguntó Bella, aclarándose la garganta.

—Hasta que Heather cambie de opinión y levante el teléfono.

—Heather no sabe que Tom y Harry son gatos —sonrió Bella.

—Contará lo que cree que es verdad. Más vale que tengas cuidado. Edward también lo oirá —Alexia miró a Bella con fijeza—. Has confundido a Heather a propósito, ¿no?

Bella frotó una manzana contra la manga y guiñó un ojo como respuesta mientras hundía los dientes en la jugosa fruta. Si Alexia quería creer que había iniciado el rumor por algo más que por distraer a Heather, allá ella.

—Eres un auténtico y completo bicho —enunció Alexia, y luego se echó a reír con gusto—. Calculas que Heather os hará un favor a los dos al hacer correr ese rumor. ¡Mantiene a los hombres alejados de ti y borra de un plumazo la sonrisa satisfecha de Edward!

Bella tragó. Sin confirmar o negar sus motivos, se limpió la barbilla con una servilleta.

—Odio admitirlo, pero puede que haya algo de verdad en ese artículo que Heather mencionó.

—¿En cuál?

—«Hombres... Salvajes y alocados a los cuarenta» — Bella comenzó a retorcer el rabo de la manzana a medio comer, recitando el alfabeto para sí, el rabo se desprendió en la letra S. Supersticiosa, se preguntó si el nombre de su amado empezaba con esa letra. ¿Se había caído el rabo o le había dado un tirón inconscientemente? Lo hizo girar entre los dedos—. Edward se ha declarado, pero no está enamorado de mí —confió.

—¿No lo está? —Alexia, perpleja, ladeó la cabeza.

—No. Ni corazones ni flores. Quiere una mujer que no se enfade porque trabaje tarde. Una mujer eficiente, organizada y práctica. Con metas. Realista.

Alexia interrumpió la lista de virtudes haciendo un mueca irónica y graciosa.

—¡Qué romántico! —exclamó con voz sarcástica.

—Para Edward la compatibilidad es más importante que la atracción sexual.

—¿Besa con los ojos abiertos y la boca cerrada?

—Tendrás que preguntárselo a Heather. Ella es la sabelotodo que todo lo ve — Bella, sonriente, tiró el corazón de la manzana a la papelera.

—Supongo que ya no se habla conmigo —Alexia echó la lata de refresco en la papelera para reciclar y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Espero que no machaques a Edward. Si no, trabajar aquí va a ser tan divertido como intentar clavar clavos oxidados en un roble.

Cuando llegaron las cinco de la tarde, Bella se sentía no sólo como si hubiera clavado clavos oxidados en roble macizo, sino como si, además, se hubiera dado un martillazo en el pulgar. El análisis de viabilidad e impacto ambiental del ascensor de Lester no iba a ayudarla a conseguir que se descartara la propuesta. No había normativas referentes a la destrucción de un trozo de acantilado. No estaba protegido por ninguna ley local. En el aspecto medioambiental, el desprendimiento de roca ampliaría la superficie de desarrollo de los peces.

Estéticamente, estropearía la belleza natural del acantilado. Mentalmente, repasó los lugares donde equipos de dinamiteros habían destruido la roca para crear carreteras. Décadas después de la explosión, aún eran visibles los agujeros donde se habían introducido los explosivos.

¿Por qué querría Lester alterar el acantilado y construir una cabaña de madera, de un anticuado estilo pionero?

Por décima vez esa tarde, Bella miró la pared que separaba su cubículo del despacho de Edward. Mientras ella revisaba las implicaciones legales, Edward probablemente había consultado a un ingeniero. Sin duda estaría sentado ante el ordenador, diseñando el ascensor y considerando los aspectos funcionales. Estaría tan concentrado que no habría vuelto a pensar en ella.

Se mojó los labios con la punta de la lengua. El carmín rojo brillante había desaparecido hacía horas. ¿Era su imaginación o todavía sentía el sabor de su beso? Dulce y cálido. Tímido y atrevido.

—Eh, vuelve a la tierra —Alexia chasqueó los dedos para atraer la atención de su amiga. Entró y cerró la puerta—. Es hora de marcharse.

—¿Cómo anda el tiempo ahí fuera? —preguntó Bella, refiriéndose a la actitud helada de Heather.

—Algo nublado. A Heather le gustaría quejarse, pero sabe que ha lanzado un dardo y errado el tiro.

Bella señaló el teléfono.

—Uf, ha estado muy ocupada —asintió Alexia.

—¿Trabajo?

—Una gallina de dos metros de altura y veinte kilos de peso ¿pone huevos grandes? —dijo Alexia desdeñosa—. Pero no te preocupes de que Edward la haya oído. Ha estado encerrado en el despacho toda la tarde.

—Tenía la esperanza de que Heather se hubiera tomado a pecho lo que le dijiste.

—Lo hizo. Pero durante la pausa para el café de la tarde, que tú te has saltado a propósito, me enseñó un artículo que comparaba a un periodista ganador del premio Pulitzer con un conocido escritor de columnas de chismorreos.

—¿Ah, sí? — Bella alzó una ceja.

—¿Cuál tiene mayor índice de popularidad?

—Por favor, dime que es el ganador del premio.

—Incorrecto. Según la encuesta, el periodista aburre a todos con sus malas noticias. El columnista de cotilleo les cuenta las cosas que les interesan.

—Recuérdame que mañana a primera hora me suscriba al _New York Times_ —gruñó Bella.

—Esas son las malas noticias. Las buenas son que a Heather se le ha ocurrido una idea aceptable.

Con desgana, Bella deslizó la silla hacia atrás, apartándose del escritorio. Tenía el presentimiento de que eso tampoco le iba a gustar.

—¿Cuál es?

—Halagar el desinflado ego masculino de Edward enseñándole una lista de todas las mujeres que estarían encantadas de casarse con él.

—¿Para qué? Ya tiene una guía de teléfono —bromeó Bella.

—Mira —Alexia abrió el bolso y sacó dos hojas de papel.

—Tú y Heather estáis las primeras de la lista —exclamó Bella, una gran sonrisa borró el escepticismo de su rostro.

—Encajamos en sus expectativas de compatibilidad.

—¿Te casarías con Edward?

—En realidad, no. Pero hemos decidido que se sentiría mejor si lo cree.

Bella, riéndose, ojeó la lista. Los nombres de varias jovencitas aspirantes a convertirse en actrices de Hollywood le daban un toque de ligereza.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Que el ego de Edward debería inflarse como el muñeco de Michelín.

—¿Por qué no se la das cuando salgamos?

—¿Por qué no se la das tú? ¿Te da miedo que acepte tu amable oferta? —provocó Bella, viendo a Alexia dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—No seas listilla, simpática. Aunque duermas con ellos, no creo que Tom y Harry sirvan como sustitutos de un hombre de verdad.

Alexia abrió la puerta y se dio de narices con el pecho de Edward.

—¡Ay! —rugió.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward solícito, sujetando a Alexia y comprobando que no le sangraba la nariz.

—Eso creo —Alexia se tocó con cuidado el puente de la nariz. Bella se levantó de un salto y rodeó el escritorio, preocupada por Alexia.

—¿Es esta una nueva costumbre que has adquirido, Edward? ¿Escuchar detrás de las puertas? —sin darle tiempo a negarlo, levantó dos dedos—. Dos veces. El mismo día. No me digas que es una coincidencia.

—Voy a acompañar a Alexia al coche —los ojos de Edward hubieran cortado el hielo—. Volveré enseguida, señorita Swan.

—Aquí estaré, señor — Bella irguió la barbilla.

Deseó cerrar la puerta de un portazo, pero se contuvo. ¿Casarse con Edward? ¿Cambiar su nombre? Él era quién tenía que cambiarlo, bufó en silencio, ¡de Edward a Orejotas!

Respiró profundamente varias veces para controlar su enfado. Precisamente eran los cambios lo que intentaba evitar. Pero, desde el instante en que leyó la anotación en el calendario de Edward todo había cambia— do. Elevó los brazos en un gesto de desesperación.

—Toda la oficina está revuelta. Edward quiere una esposa. Heather y Alexia están en guerra. Un cliente quiere destruir una obra de la madre naturaleza. Y yo pierdo la tarde mirando la pared que separa nuestros despachos mientras me imagino la casa de Edward decorada con estilo rústico francés, moderno y tradicional —pensó en el mundo del exterior y suspiró—. Y Madeline tiene problemas matrimoniales.

Por añadidura, estaban sus propios errores: declarar que Edward era suyo, insultarlo, besarlo, y decir que formaba parte de un trío clandestino.

Oyó pisadas en el vestíbulo y se preparó para el ataque. Resuelta a utilizar la defensa más fuerte, levantó una cadera y se sentó en la esquina de la mesa. Cruzó las piernas y comenzó a balancear uno de sus zapatos de tacón.

—¿Quién diablos son Tom, Dick y Harry? —interrogó Edward, sin más preámbulo.

—No hay ningún Dick. Sólo Tom y Harry —respondió ella con dulzura. Cuanto más se acercaba él a la mesa, más cerraba los ojos para ocultar la media mentira—. Hace años que viven conmigo.

—¿Compartes la cama con los dos a la vez? —preguntó él suavemente. Ella parecía estar observándose los dedos de los pies. Signo seguro de que mentía como una condenada—. ¿O son caballerosos y se lo juegan a cara o cruz?

—Normalmente dormimos juntos —Harry solía acurrucarse en la almohada, y Tom a los pies de la cama. Con el fin de incrementar la desaprobación de Edward, añadió—. A veces Tom pasa la noche fuera. Entonces sólo somos Harry y yo.

—Humm. Tú no me mentirías, ¿verdad Bella?

Sintió que él le alzaba la barbilla con los nudillos. ¿Mentir? En silencio revisó lo que había dicho. Cada una de sus palabras era verdad. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, y le costó contener la risa al contestarle.

—No. Vivo con Tom y con Harry —dijo con solemnidad—. Si no quieres enterarte de cosas desagradables, no escuches detrás de las puertas.

Ignorando su pulla, él fijó la mirada en sus dulces y mentirosos labios. Meses atrás la había oído mencionar a sus adorados gatos. Sólo habían hecho falta algunas preguntas directas para que Alexia confesara la verdad. Le había sido difícil no echarse a reír cuando Edward explicó cómo dormían.

—Entonces, ¿eres una defensora del amor libre? —abrió la mano y la llevó desde la barbilla, por detrás de la oreja, hasta dejarla descansar en su nuca.

El ruido zumbón que emitió debió prevenirla de que no tenía buenas intenciones. Sintió la calidez de su aliento en la mejilla sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

Su mano izquierda le sujetó el lado derecho del rostro. Lo hizo con gentileza, pero se aseguró de que no pudiera apartar la cara. Ella notó las arrugas risueñas que rodeaban sus ojos y se preguntó si se debían a que aprobaba su comportamiento.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que tú sí?

—Soy hombre de una sola mujer —susurró él con seriedad. Ella inhaló el frescor mentolado de su aliento. Con valentía, intentó reír, pero tenía la garganta seca.

—He visto tu calendario social, caballero. Quieres decir una mujer cada vez, ¿no? —contradijo, con voz ahogada.

—De ahora en adelante, una sola mujer, para toda la vida —prometió él—. Trabajará a mi lado, vivirá conmigo y llenará mi hogar de preciosos bebés. Envejecerá conmigo. Se sentará junto a mí en el columpio del porche, con mi corazón en la mano, y veremos crecer a nuestros nietos.

Sin que Bella se diera cuenta, el zapato cayó al suelo. Con los dedos del pie le acarició la dura tibia. Anhelaba ser la mujer de sus sueños.

—Renunciarás a Tom y a Harry —juguetón, mordisqueó las zonas vulnerables de su cuello, para castigarla por haber perpetrado una mentira tan escandalosa—. ¿Verdad que sí?

—No —tragó saliva, era incapaz de separarse de sus gatos. Tom y Harry eran su garantía de seguridad, su paño de lágrimas. Cuando los maridos de su madre desaparecían, su peluda piel absorbía su llanto. La querían, independientemente de lo que se pusiera, dijera o hiciera—. Son viejos. Me necesitan.

—Entonces no me dejas otra salida —suspiró él. Enredó los dedos en su cabello y, atrayendo su rostro hacia él, la ganó por la mano—. Lo convertiremos en un cuarteto.

Se quedó helada al comprender lo que quería decir. Los dedos de los pies se pararon. Había creído que el marido de su madre era muy egoísta al oponerse a que Madeline se relacionara con sus ex-maridos, y ahora Edward, sin asomo de egoísmo, se ofrecía a compartirla con dos hombres ficticios.

Asombrada por el contradictorio comportamiento de la especie masculina, oyó un inicio de risa brotar del pecho de Edward.

—¿Por qué no vamos a tu casa? —sugirió él—. Sobornaré a Tom y a Harry con algo de cena. ¿Atún fresco? ¿O prefieren las latas?

—¿Lo sabes? —antes de que pudiera darle un golpe, él se echó hacia atrás, y ella se precipitó en sus brazos—. Lo has sabido todo el tiempo.

—¿Que Tom y Harry son dos gatos muy exigentes? —soltó una fuerte risotada.

—¡Sí! — Bella comenzó a retorcerse y a darle inútiles patadas en las pantorrillas, pero él la sujetaba con firmeza—. ¡Suéltame, Edward Cullen!

—¿Te he dicho últimamente que tienes un sentido del humor travieso y encantador, señorita Swan?

—No puedo decir lo mismo del tuyo.

—¿Qué pasa? —se burló él, soltándola—. ¿Te gusta hacer bromas pero no que te las hagan a ti?

—No te he mentido.

—No —admitió él, con una enorme sonrisa—. Digamos que intentaste despistarme.

—¿Y qué les llamas tú a esas alocadas promesas que me has hecho? ¿Piensas que me he creído esa bobada de envejecer juntos? ¿En el columpio del porche? ¿Mirando a nuestros nietos?

—Así que es eso —murmuró él, como si hubiera resuelto un difícil problema tecnológico—. Humm.

—¡No me vengas con Humms! — Bella intentó evadirse del destello de curiosidad que vio en sus ojos—. Vete a jugar con tu programa de diseño arquitectónico, señor Cullen. Las notas sobre el ascensor de los Messner están en mi mesa. Me voy a casa. Hablando claro, ha sido un lunes endiablado.

—Un lunes maravilloso —contradijo Edward, con una sonrisa satisfecha, al oír que se cerraba la puerta de entrada—. ¡Mucho mejor que cualquiera de los lunes de los últimos seis meses!

En un solo día de trabajo, Bella había pasado de no considerarlo un hombre a pensar en dormir con él.

Un gran avance en la dirección adecuada, pensó con alegría. Ahora que se había fijado en él, iba a explotar esa ventaja.

—Se acabó la sutileza —musitó, mirando el mobiliario hecho a medida que recorría la pared del despacho de Bella.

En los últimos seis meses había cambiado el papel pintado, reemplazado la moqueta y comprado equipo de oficina nuevo. Había hecho cada una de esas cosas por amor. En justicia, tenía que reconocer que ella había expresado su aprobación por los cambios.

Le había dado las gracias con mucha educación.

Su recompensa había llegado días después, cuando la pilló sentada sin zapatos y acariciando sensualmente la gruesa moqueta con los pies. También había notado que deslizaba la mano apreciativamente por el acabado satinado de los armarios antes de abrirlos.

Aunque parecía inmune a las atenciones que tenía con ella, él se atuvo diligentemente a su plan: poco a poco, piedra a piedra, cimentaría la relación.

Edward dio un bufido. Las relaciones no eran lo único erigido piedra a piedra. También lo eran las paredes. Bella había construido una barrera insalvable a su alrededor. Durante el último mes, había empezado a hartarse de su propia perseverancia.

A última hora del día anterior, sentado ante su escritorio con los ojos fijos en los huecos vacíos que mostraba su calendario social, había decidido cambiar de estrategia. ¡Se acabó el ser un jefe magnánimo! Abrió la caja fuerte y sacó el estuche con los anillos comprados semanas atrás. Había que pasar a la acción. Amaba a Bella. Tenía la determinación de ponerse en marcha y hacérselo saber.

Ella podía tomarlo o dejarlo. Pero ya estaba harto de actuar como un perrito con la nariz pegada a la ventana, meneando el rabo y suplicando: «¡Llévame contigo! ¡Llévame contigo!»

Recordando la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo, Edward se rió en voz alta.

—Tom, Dick y Harry —musitó moviendo la cabeza, y la risa se convirtió en una carcajada.

Años de estudiar arquitectura le habían inculcado la virtud de la paciencia. Su plan original había sido enamorar a Bella románticamente. ¿Qué mujer podía resistirse a corazones, flores y diamantes?

— Bella Swan —murmuró para sí, aún asombrado de su patinazo y de como el plan se había ido a pique.

Cuando insistió en que se pusiera el anillo de compromiso, ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para volver a encajar la mandíbula en su sitio antes de rechazarlo. Al ver su gesto, no tardó ni un instante en olvidar la romántica idea de ponerse de rodillas y pedir su mano en matrimonio. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar cómo habría reaccionado y se la imaginó llamando al manicomio y solicitando que enviaran a dos hombres fornidos con una camisa de fuerza de inmediato.

Para demostrarle que estaba cuerdo, desechó su idea original de exponer, contándolas con los dedos de la mano, las distintas formas en que la amaba, y la sustituyó por una lista de razones lógicas por las que debían casarse.

El profesor Puckett se habría sentido orgulloso de él: mantenía que un arquitecto que no era capaz de realizar cambios en un proyecto ya finalizado, necesitaba estimular su imaginación o ir pensando en cambiar de carrera.

Lo cierto era que a Edward le molestó que Bella considerara que su alegato a favor de la fidelidad fuera una bobada. ¿Acaso su actitud profesional no dejaba claro que su palabra y un apretón de manos valían tanto como un contrato escrito?

Las viejecitas, los animales domésticos y los niños confiaban en él desde el primer momento. La piedra angular de su relación con Bella era una profunda y vinculante confianza. Como cualquier constructor podría explicarle, la piedra angular era la que determinaba la integridad estructural de un edificio.

Recogió las notas que Bella había dejado sobre su escritorio y se preguntó en qué se basaba para dudar de su integridad personal.

Miró su familiar caligrafía. Letras redondas y ordenadas, todas inclinadas uniformemente hacia la derecha. Mucho más fáciles de descifrar que la compleja mujer que las había escrito.

—Messner estará encantado —comentó Edward, sin sentir la familiar descarga de excitación que solía provocarle un proyecto novedoso y diferente.

Sus ojos percibieron una lista de nombres femeninos que había debajo del cuaderno de taquigrafía. Lo había acusado injustamente de espiarla; su cólera sería infinita si le pillaba husmeando en sus papeles. Respetando su privacidad; deliberadamente dejó caer el informe sobre la lista.

Silbando una de las melodías favoritas de Bella, volvió a su propio despacho. Había comenzado a realizar unos bocetos de renovación de un centro comercial que llevaba funcionando treinta años. Las dueñas del edificio confiaban en su habilidad para «darle un aire nuevo».

Incapaz de apartar a Bella de su mente, Edward pulsó una de las teclas de función del ordenador. La pantalla cambió, convirtiéndose en un plano de su casa. «Ordenada», había dicho Bella diplomáticamente al ver la habitación casi vacía. Su decepción era obvia. Había esperado encontrarse con el mismo mobiliario moderno y pretencioso que decoraba su oficina.

Tenía una excusa legítima. Su madre, cuyo primer apellido debería haber sido «Indecisión», vacilaba entre el coste de enviar los «muebles en perfecto estado» a Florida y el de reemplazarlos. Tras meses de dudas, su madre decidió que los muebles de la casa del lago no quedarían bien en la de la playa. Él esperó hasta estar seguro de que no cambiaría de opinión y después donó los muebles a un hogar de acogida de mujeres.

La buenas acciones siempre tenían premio, pensó, al recordar como los ojos color caramelo de Bella habían recorrido el salón de punta a punta. Estaba dispuesto a apostar que podía decirle exactamente cuántos metros de tela hacían falta para las cortinas, cuántos metros cuadrados de moqueta y qué estilo de muebles elegiría para la habitación.

Pulsó otra tecla y apareció un menú lateral con dibujos de muebles. Utilizando el ratón, arrastró sofás, mesas y lámparas al plano, hasta que encontró una distribución satisfactoria. Con otra tecla instaló cortinas, moqueta y dio color a la pared.

Edward se reclinó en la silla, convencido de haber seguido a rajatabla las sugerencias de Bella. Arrastró el puntero al icono de la impresora. Segundos después, la impresora se puso en marcha con un sonido de traqueteo y reprodujo la imagen de la pantalla. Edward recogió el colorido diagrama de la bandeja.

—¿No quería burdel francés de principios de siglo? —sonrió al ver el horrible dibujo—. ¡Esto hará que hasta esas borlas que sugirió giren como locas!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

No te atrevas —advirtió Bella al ver que el gato anaranjado se encogía, listo para saltar al mostrador de la cocina a investigar lo que preparaba para la cena—. Ya conoces las normas, Tom. No puedes subir aquí.

Tom guiñó sus redondos y aparentemente inocentes ojos y, juguetón, le dio un golpe en el pie descalzo.

Incapaz de resistirse a la solicitud de atención, lo levantó y se lo puso en el hombro.

—No lo digas. No debería regañarte, cuando yo soy la primera que ha roto la norma de lo «estrictamente profesional».

Inquieto hasta que ella lo acunó entre sus brazos, Tom olisqueó inquisitivamente la caja verde que Bella había sacado del congelador.

—Macarrones congelados al gratén. ¿Son tan apetecibles como el trofeo que me dejaste en la puerta?

Tom aplastó las orejas y lanzó un discreto maullido de enfado. No era justo que le recordara la mofeta bebe que había confundido con un gatito sin hogar.

—Pobrecito mío —se disculpó ella, recordando cuanto había sufrido la nariz de Tom a raíz del incidente—. Tienes razón. Una capa de salsa de tomate no solucionará mi problema, ¿verdad?

El gato demostró su perdón lamiéndole el cuello con la rasposa lengua, provocándole un escalofrío. Lo acarició en su lugar favorito, el pelo corto que tenía tras las orejas. El tacto del suave pelaje de Tom sólo sirvió para recordarle cómo sus dedos habían acariciado la nuca de Edward.

«Olvídalo», se ordenó a sí misma cuando comenzó a rememorar los hechos que habían conducido al beso.

Edward la había sujetado, de forma muy parecida a como ella acurrucaba a Tom contra su pecho. Tenía que admitir que, a pesar de todas sus quejas antes de que Edward la abrazara, en lo más profundo de su ser deseaba que lo hiciera.

¿De qué tenía miedo?

De perder el control. De confundir amor y deseo sexual. De permitir que las malditas hormonas Stone cobraran demasiada importancia y la llevaran a hacer una estupidez.

¿Como lo había sido provocar a Edward para que la besara?

Bella restregó la cara en el pelaje de Tom, y éste comenzó a ronronear.

—No quiero que me hagan daño —murmuró—. No quiero permitir que el corazón gobierne la cabeza, como ha hecho Madeline.

Vagamente, comprendió que había una relación entre sus miedos y la forma en que había crecido. Con cada nuevo padrastro, se retraía más y más de crear vínculos sentimentales. Una vez tuvo la temeridad de decir que no tenía por qué hacer lo que su padrastro le ordenaba, porque ella ya estaba allí cuando apareció, y seguiría allí mucho después de que desapareciera.

Esa línea de pensamiento la hizo plantearse qué ocurriría si se atrevía a aceptar la propuesta de Edward. Cuando acabara la descarga inicial de hormonas, ¿se cansaría de él? ¿Y si después de probar la fruta prohibida, le apetecía probar otras variedades? ¿No sería más inteligente disfrutar de la relación física con un hombre sin la trampa de un matrimonio, que al final conduciría al divorcio?

Bella suspiró profundamente e intentó asimilar tantas preguntas sin respuesta.

Al besarla, Edward había despertado los tumultuosos sentimientos que había reprimido durante años. Le gustara o no, tenía que admitir que tenía las mismas dudas y miedos que Alexia, Heather o cualquier otra mujer. Quizás no había verdades absolutas, sólo riesgos. Tenía que arriesgarse...

El timbre del microondas interrumpió sus pensamientos. Aparcó sus dudas momentáneamente, dejó a Tom en el suelo y se concentró en la práctica tarea de sacar la cena del horno y prepararse un vaso de té helado.

—He hecho bien al rechazarlo —le murmuró a Tom. Deseando apartar a Edward Cullen de sus pensamientos, señaló a su confidente con el dedo y añadió—. Ningún ataque más de lujuria para mí, ni tampoco para ti. No me mires con cara de inocente, ayer te oía aullando debajo de la ventana de Cleo.

Sin ningún arrepentimiento por sus devaneos amorosos, Tom se sentó sobre las patas traseras y comenzó a atusarse.

—Y no te molestes en ponerte guapo. El dueño de Cleo se ocupó de ese problema después de la última camada de gatitos que le regalaste.

Pero a Tom sus descendientes no le importaban ni un bufido, reprochó en silencio Bella. No tenía planes de envejecer contemplando a sus nietos.

Dándose cuenta de que Edward había vuelto a irrumpir en sus pensamientos, se puso las gafas de sol y empujó a Tom con el pie.

—Vamos, granuja. Voy a sacar esto a la terraza. Mientras yo como, tú y Harry podéis ir a pedir algo al muelle.

Haciendo equilibrios con la bandeja de aluminio en una mano y el vaso de té y una revista de Heather en la otra, abrió la puerta corredera que daba a la terraza.

Tom corrió hacia afuera como un preso que escapara de prisión. Harry tuvo la condescendencia de abandonar el cómodo sofá y reunirse con ellos. Le acarició la pierna desnuda con el rabo y salió por la abertura con paso majestuoso.

—¡Sólo hasta el puerto! ¿Oís?

Tom hizo una pausa y maulló; Harry la ignoró.

Bella cerró la puerta con el codo y se acercó a la mesa.

A diferencia del diminuto porche de Edward, el de Bella era amplio. Un colorido despliegue de pensamientos, margaritas y cabezas de dragón disfrutaba de los últimos rayos del sol. Tras ella, exuberantes helechos se bamboleaban bajo la sombra protectora del tejado. Una suave brisa que venía del lago la revolvió el pelo y cosquilleó sus hombros. Bella sonrió.

Esa era su casa, su espacio, y si sentirse orgulloso de las posesiones materiales era pecado, podían incluirla en la lista de pecadores. Había escatimado y ahorrado para comprar ese apartamento. Era suyo. Bueno, suyo y del banco. Pero realizaba los pagos con el mismo fervor con que un creyente iba a la iglesia.

Cualquier otro día, menos agitado, se habría tumbado al sol murmurado: «La vida es bella». En ese momento, sin embargo, agradeció a Dios que el día estuviera a punto de acabar.

Quitó la película de plástico de la bandeja de macarrones al gratén. Estaba muy lejos de ser una cena de gourmet pero, aun así, se le hizo la boca agua cuando pinchó la pasta con el tenedor. El bocado rozaba sus labios cuando oyó el ruido apagado del timbre.

—Un momento —echó una mirada hambrienta al tenedor cargado, lo dejó sobre la bandeja y fue hacia la puerta de atrás. El timbre seguía sonando sin parar—. Ya voy ¡por Dios! Un momento, ¿vale? —gritó.

Siempre precavida, se quitó las gafas de sol y miró por la mirilla. Sólo pudo ver un manojo de geranios de color rosa, que le resultaron sospechosamente familiares.

—¿Quién es?

— Edward Cullen .

—¿Qué haces aquí? —nerviosa, se pasó la mano por el pelo revuelto—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo en la oficina?

—No —irritado porque le gritara a través de la puerta, levantó la voz para que todos los vecinos lo oyeran—. Quiero hablar de nuestros planes matrimoniales.

En menos de lo que se tarda en decir: «Sí, quiero», la puerta se abrió y una mano tiro de él hacia dentro.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa hoy? —exigió ella, sacando la cabeza para ver si algún vecino lo había oído—. ¡Estás más loco que una cabra!

Vio que él había cambiado los pantalones caqui por unos vaqueros cortos y la camisa blanca y la corbata por una camisa de cuadros colores pastel, que hacía que el brillo travieso de sus ojos pareciera más azul que gris. Estaba igual de guapo con ropa informal como con ropa de trabajo. ¡Maldito fuera!

—Flores —sonriente, Edward le ofreció el tiesto que había tomado de la entrada de su casa.

—Gracias —respondió ella automáticamente. Su tono sonó seco cuando añadió—. He estado buscándolas. Debo habérmelas dejado fuera.

—Supongo —asintió él amigablemente, ignorando su sarcasmo—. Hay más donde estaban éstas. ¿Quieres que te las traiga?

—No, gracias.

—Un color muy bonito. Quedarían perfectas en un ramo de novia — Edward había fracasado miserablemente en su propósito de mantener los ojos fijos en su cara. En el trabajo, el provocativo atuendo de Bella hacía que todos los hombres se fijaran en sus curvas, en cambio en casa llevaba un modesto chándal. Otra de esas incongruencias que lo intrigaban.

—Ya hemos tenido esa discusión, señor Cullen —gruño Bella amenazadora.

—¿No te arrepientes?

—En absoluto —ella bajó las pestañas defensivamente, convencida de que podía leerle el pensamiento.

—En ese caso, ¿cuándo prefieres presentarme a Tom y a Harry? ¿Antes o después de que traiga mi equipaje del Explorer?

—Antes de ¿qué? —abrió los ojos de par en par.

—He dicho, ¿cuándo...

—Te he oído —le apetecía borrar su sonrisa de un guantazo—. ¡No soy sorda y tú no eres imbécil! Pero te juro que si fueras un cargamento de ladrillos haría una reclamación, porque te faltan una o dos cajas.

—Seguirían siendo ladrillos más que suficientes para empezar a construir —se burló él, cerrando la puerta y ofreciéndole un ramo de rosas rojas, que tenía escondido a la espalda—. Iré a por el equipaje después.

Bella se abrazó al tiesto de geranios, para impedir qué sus manos aceptaran bastante más que las rosas. Las malditas hormonas Swan estaban en plena ebullición, y notó que la piel de los hombros se le erizaba.

Buscó una explicación plausible para la erupción. ¡Hacía calor! O bien la calefacción se había encendido por error, o le había dado un sofoco por menopausia prematura. En silencio, luchó contra la fuerza invisible que la atraía hacia él.

—Se marchitarán si no te ocupas de ellas ahora mismo —comentó él en voz baja.

Bella apartó la mirada de sus ojos y la centró en el brazo que extendía hacia ella. Despacio, relajó el abrazo mortal con que sujetaba el tiesto de geranios y aceptó las rosas. Siguió un silencio eléctrico cuando el antebrazo de él rozó su pecho accidentalmente. Contuvo el impulso de dejar caer las flores al suelo y. arrojarse a sus brazos.

Afortunadamente, los buenos modales que su madre le había inculcado desde la infancia, salieron al rescate.

—Gracias —dijo, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Es un placer. ¿Hum?

Acompañó el «¿hum?» con un guiño muy sexy, y Bella casi tropezó al retroceder de espaldas hacia la cocina. Por cada uno de sus pasitos hacia atrás, él la seguía con una zancada.

—Una preciosidad —comentó Bella, intentando controlar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón.

—Eso es verdad —dijo Edward.

Se ruborizó cuando su mirada la recorrió desde la goma que sujetaba su cabello en una cola de caballo al esmalte rosa de las uñas de los pies. ¡No iba a la caza de cumplidos!

—Pero poco prácticas —barbotó, con ganas de golpearle la cabeza con una sartén, por hacerla sentirse acalorada e incómoda en su propia casa.

—Algunas cosas no duran para siempre..., otras sí —dijo Edward levantando un hombro.

Ella se apartó del umbral, se dio la vuelta y casi tropezó. Se preguntó por qué dejaba que Edward le sacará ventaja, ella debía haber contestado «¡el matrimonio no!» O quizás era su imaginación la que la llevaba a leer entre líneas.

Confundida, no estaba preparada para resolver el dilema de qué hacer con las rosas cuando escapó a la cocina. Era la primera vez que un hombre le regalaba flores, y no tenía un jarrón donde ponerlas. Visualizó el contenido de los muebles sin abrir las puertas. Lo único suficientemente grande para ponerlas era la jarra del té.

—¿Puedo tomar un vaso de té, antes de que vacíes la jarra? —pidió Edward, abriendo el armario donde ella guardaba los vasos.

—¡No hagas eso! —giró por completo y se puso una mano en la cadera.

—Perdón. No creí que te molestara que me sirviera —se disculpó él, apartando la mano del armario.

—No. No me refiero al té helado. Me refiero a que sepas lo que estoy pensando antes que yo misma.

—La mujeres no tienen el monopolio de la intuición —sonrió él, divertido por su enfado.

Ella le llenó el vaso y vertió el resto del contenido de la jarra por el desagüe. Mientras llenaba la jarra con agua, observó de reojo cómo él recorría la sala de estar con la mirada. Contuvo el aliento, esperando un gesto he aprobación, se relajó cuando él asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—¿Has cenado? — Edward la atraía como un imán.

—No.

—Mi cena está fuera, en la mesa pero...—sintió el calor de su mano en la nuca y, tras un ligero tirón, el prendedor que la recogía el pelo se soltó—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Relájate, Bella —él comenzó a trazar círculos diminutos con el pulgar en la base de su nuca.

—Eso intento —contuvo un suspiro sumiso mientras él eliminaba la tensión muscular con su masaje. Edward sonrió al ver como entrecerraba los párpados.

—Haces eso cuando dices mentiras piadosas.

—¿El qué?

—Esconder los ojos.

—A veces me parece que te resulta más fácil leer mis pensamientos que un libro de construcción —confesó, hipnotizada por su contacto—. ¿Qué te parecería a ti que yo me paseara por dentro de tu cabeza?

—Me encantaría —le rozó la frente con los labios.

—No empieces —advirtió ella, sabiendo que había empezado con lo que fuera que se trajera entre ceja y ceja desde el momento de su llegada.

—¿Con esto?

Sus dedos dibujaron ondas en la zona que se había erizado minutos antes. Él debía haberlo visto, debía saber que le había provocado una respuesta involuntaria, que no era inmune físicamente a él.

—¿O con esto?

Ella dio un hipido cuando el retiró la mano y señaló una foto de Harry y Tom.

—¿Esta es la competencia? —recorrió la sala con los ojos—. ¿Dónde están?

Bella se sintió como cuando se relajaba en un sillón cómodo, medio dormida, y la cabeza se le caía hacia un lado y se despertaba sobresaltada. Si no fuera por las rosas, y el cosquilleo que sentía en la piel que él había acariciado, hubiera jurado que Edward había ido allí sólo a conocer a los gatos.

—Están en el muelle.

—¿Pescando?

—Pidiendo.

—Espero que tengan más suerte que yo.

—Se me está enfriando la cena —dijo ella. Sin saber si Edward se refería a la petición de afecto, a una invitación a cenar, o a ninguna de las dos cosas, cruzó la puerta corredera y salió.

—Bonita vista —comentó él, siguiéndola al exterior.

—Si hubiera sabido que ibas a venir, habría descongelado otra bandeja en el microondas.

—No es problema. Aún es temprano —le apartó la silla y luego se sentó junto a ella, mirando al lago. Sus rodillas chocaron bajo la estrecha mesa—. Ya tomaré algo después.

¿Algo? ¿O a alguien? Su imaginación se estaba desbordando. En principio, todo lo que Edward decía podía ser completamente inocente. ¿Estaba presuponiendo todos los dobles sentidos?

Se concentró en la bandeja de comida que había ante ella. La salsa de queso fría y coagulada sobre los macarrones había perdido todo interés. Cuando Edward comenzó a llamar a los gatos, se forzó a llevarse un tenedor de la amarillenta mezcla a la boca.

—Aquí gatitos, venid gatitos —su musculosa pierna rozó la de Bella mientras hacía ruiditos con la boca—. Vamos, dejad que os vea.

—No vienen si les llama un extraño.

Sin darle tiempo a tragar, Tom subió las escaleras a toda velocidad. «¡Judas!», pensó, al verlo arquear el lomo y restregarse contra la pierna de Edward.

—Gatito bonito —canturreó Edward, levantando a Tom y poniéndoselo en el regazo. El gato se alzó hasta alcanzar el lugar donde se entreabría la camisa. Suavemente, con las uñas escondidas, golpeó el vello oscuro del pecho de Edward —. ¿Quieres jugar?

Bella, cuyos dedos ardían por hacer exactamente lo mismo, le lanzó una mirada helada a su devoto felino. Sin ninguna gana de volver a concentrarse en los insulsos macarrones, empujó la bandeja hacia Edward, para tentar a Tom.

—Tiene pulgas —escupió, cuando Tom se tumbó boca arriba para que Edward le acariciara la tripa.

—¿Es eso verdad, minino? ¿Te hace falta un baño?

—Odia el agua —replicó ella—. Muerde y araña.

—¿Sí? Tú me dejarías bañarte, ¿a que sí?

Tom ronroneó complacido y Bella apretó los labios.

—¿Te importa que me sirva? —preguntó Edward, estirando la mano hacia la comida.

—Toma cuanto quieras — Bella le acercó la bandeja, avergonzada de sentir celos de su propio gato.

—El buen comportamiento merece una recompensa —sus ojos grises chispearon—. ¿No crees?

—Tom odia... —se interrumpió al ver que Tom, que lamía el queso de los dedos de Edward, la iba a hacer quedar como una mentirosa— ...comer de un plato.

—¿Le das de comer con la mano?

Abrió la boca para contestar afirmativamente, pero debía haber alcanzado su cuota de «mentirijillas» del día, porque el cuello se le puso rígido y se negó a asentir.

—A veces.

—Un gato muy afortunado.

—Sí, tiene suerte —pensó Bella en voz alta, procurando que no se le notara la envidia en la voz. Se recriminó internamente con dureza, ella no tenía ningún deseo de acurrucarse en el regazo de Edward.

Su admisión hizo que los labios de Edward esbozaran una ligera sonrisa. Frotó el pie de Bella con el suyo y revolvió el pelo que Tom tenía detrás de las orejas.

—Tú compartirías tu almohada conmigo, ¿a que sí?

Insegura de si Edward había hecho una pregunta, una afirmación o leído su subconsciente, Bella apartó la silla de la mesa. Necesitaba alejarse de la dominante presencia de Edward. Aunque su mente aullaba que lo más inteligente era dormir sola, sus hormonas estaban en total desacuerdo.

—Perdona un momento. Tengo que buscar a Harry. Se está haciendo tarde.

—¿No te apetece más?

Ya había soportado todas las burlas, insinuaciones y caricias que podía aguantar. Deseaba más, mucho más. Si seguía persuadiéndola con tanta gentileza, su mente abandonaría la lucha y quedaría a expensas de sus instintos más bajos.

—A Tom sí que le apetece más —animó Edward —, ¿verdad, gato?

—A mí no —anunció Bella con estridencia. Fascinada por la imagen de su mano de artista, acariciando, revolviendo y aplastando el pelo del gato anaranjado, sintió un escalofrío. Si se quedaba allí un momento más se le pondría la piel de gallina—. Sírvete tú mismo.

—Gracias. Eso haré —a sus espaldas, Edward le hizo una mueca de conspiración a Tom. Rápidamente dejó la comida sobre el suelo. No tenía ninguna intención de permitir que Bella se escapara. Estirándose, Tom maulló agradecido y abandonó su regazo.

—Un gatazo como tú entenderá perfectamente que yo vaya tras el rastro de su dueña, ¿no?

Lo retrasó el sonido del teléfono. Escrutó la costa buscándola y la descubrió sentada en una roca a unos cientos de metros de allí. Al quinto timbrazo, como no saltaba el contestador, corrió hacia el teléfono.

—¿Sí? —oyó una exclamación—. Edward Cullen al habla.

—¿Eh? ¿He marcado el número de la oficina por equivocación?

—No, señora.

—¿No es usted su jefe?

—Usted debe ser Madeline —dijo él captando algo familiar en la voz y en el acento.

—Sí, ¿y tú eres Edward?

—Sí; señora.

—No me llames «señora», por favor —imploró—. Me hace sentirme como si hablaras con mi madre. Mi hija suele hablar bien de ti. Me siento como si fuéramos viejos amigos.

—Gracias.

—¿Está Bella?

—Ha ido a buscar a Harry —tiró del cable hasta que estuvo ante la ventana de la sala. Bella volvía—. Espera un momento, viene hacia aquí — Edward dejó el teléfono y fue hacia la puerta corredera.

—¡ Bella! —gritó—. Tu madre está al teléfono.

Bella hizo un gesto de comprensión y aceleró el paso. ¿Dos llamadas de su madre en el mismo día? Si no se le ocurría una solución, Madeline se presentaría allí en cualquier momento.

—Mamá —dijo, segundos después, sin aliento—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí cariño. Se me acaba de ocurrir una de mis ideas, y he decidido discutirla contigo antes de hablar con Charlie.

Bella miró a Edward, se volvió de espaldas y cerró los ojos.

—¿Sí?

—Una luna de miel.

—Ya tuvisteis una, ¿no? ¿A San Francisco?

—Sí, pero se me ha ocurrido que una escapada sería una buena idea. Ya sabes, darles un sobresalto a las hormonas para que empiecen a crujir, saltar y bailar.

La risita juvenil de su madre hizo que Bella arrugara la frente. La arruga se profundizó cuando las fuertes manos de Edward comenzaron a masajear los tensos músculos de sus hombros.

—¿Estás segura de que eso solucionará el problema?

—Cariño, créeme, nada es más relajante que el sexo.

Bella miró a Edward por encima del hombro. El crujido que oía, ¿era el de sus huesos, o el de sus últimas defensas que se derrumbaban?

—Si tú lo dices, mamá.

—Sí. Pero siempre es mejor que el hombre crea que es idea suya —se rió—. Un chico persigue a una chica hasta que ella lo atrapa. Lo que quiero es que llames a Charlie y le des una pista.

—Haré lo que pueda —replicó ella—. Dime cuándo y dónde quieres ir de luna de miel. Llamaré a Charlie.

—No me importaría que fuéramos dos parejas —sugirió Madeline, haciendo gala de una intuición poco habitual en ella.

—No, no. Me niego a intentar convencer a Charlie de que llevéis con vosotros a tus ex-maridos.

—Me refería a ti y a tu galán, hija —corrigió Madeline—. Me encanta estar enamorada. Quiero que tú también seas feliz.

—Me conformaré con estar cómoda, mamá.

—Ya lo sé, cariño —replicó Madeline, con un asomo de culpabilidad en la voz—. A mí me gusta la montaña rusa y a ti el tiovivo.

—Y yo llegaré a Escocia antes que tú —contestó Bella, siguiendo la broma que ya era un ritual entre ellas—. Te quiero.

—Cuídate, hija. Te llamaré. Hasta luego.

—Ya lo has oído.

Bella se volvió hacia Edward y colgó el teléfono.

—Mírame, Bella —ordenó Edward al ver que sus ojos permanecían fijos a la altura de su camisa. Sus manos rodearon su cintura para mantenerla junto a él—. Nada de medias verdades.

Cuando Bella recordó la reacción que solían tener los conocidos y amigos ante los múltiples matrimonios de su madre, cerró los ojos. Había oído las risitas y los comentarios que hacían a sus espaldas. Desde que tenía trece años los chicos la habían mirado con cara de especulación. Afortunadamente, dado su exceso de peso, no se interesaban por ella sexualmente.

—Madeline es una mujer excepcional —dijo Edward, al ver que los ojos de Bella se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Quieres saber por qué, ¿no? Por qué se casa pero no consigue seguir casada —dijo Bella.

—Sólo si ella es la razón por la que te opones al matrimonio.

—Todas las mujeres Swan han tenido varios maridos —se aclaró la voz, ronca por las lágrimas—. Mi abuela y mi bisabuela se casaron tres veces.

—¿Insinúas que es algo genético? —preguntó él solemne, preguntándose de dónde habría sacado una idea tan ridícula.

Bella parpadeó para controlar las lágrimas.

—No estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo. ¿Y tú?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Tú decides por ti misma, Bella. Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer no depende de lo que hicieron otras mujeres Swan en el pasado —estrechó su abrazo, acercándola a él—. Tú no eres tu madre.

Ella deseó creerlo. Quizá la hubiera convencido si su corazón hubiera mantenido el ritmo, pero no lo hizo. Sentía algo salvaje atrapado en el pecho, algo arrítmico, que bombeaba adrenalina por todo su ser.

Odiaba la sensación de perder el control. Pero, aun así, el saber que Edward deseaba besarla hacía que la piel se le erizara de placer.

—Sería un error —advirtió, incapaz de resistir la atracción que sentía por él.

—Los errores no siempre acaban en fracaso. Unas ligeras modificaciones y los errores pueden convertirse en triunfos.

Las manos de ella recorrieron los brazos desnudos, las mangas cortas de su camisa y se detuvieron en sus hombros. Inesperadamente, se calmó. Lo deseaba. Quería compartir ese sueño imposible con él. ¿Por qué no seguir el consejo que ella misma le había dado a su madre? ¿Por qué no ir a por todas?

Edward percibió el cambio y desplazó la mano hacia su garganta. Notó la quietud que la envolvía y su serenidad lo excitó. Fue como si el fuego invadiera el espacio que había entre ellos, dificultando la respiración.

—Te deseé esta mañana, cuando nos besamos. Quise tomarte allí mismo. En la oficina, encima de la mesa. En el suelo —dijo Edward

—En la cama —dijo ella. Su mirada de sorpresa la hizo sonreír. En la oficina no había cama. Agarró su mano y se explicó—. Aquí. Arriba.

Preocupado por el efecto que eso tenía sobre sus planes de avanzar, retroceder, avanzar y retroceder, hasta frustrarla tanto que le suplicara que se casara con ella, apretó su mano. ¿Por qué era él quien se sentía confundido y frustrado?

¿Acaso debía volver a cambiar su plan maestro?

Clavó los ojos en los de ella, con un mensaje silencioso: «No estarás jugando a ser una chica mala, ¿verdad? ¿Animándome para luego rechazarme?»

Aunque llevaban todo el día sin entenderse, ella vio la ansiedad en sus ojos y percibió su reproche.

—Es una ilusión, Edward —le dijo con suavidad—. Una que creé para evitar que me acosaran sexualmente.

Sin más palabras, se volvió hacia las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio, guiando a Edward. Sus caderas se movían con naturalidad, sin el contoneo que solía utilizar habitualmente.

Dieciocho escalones después, Edward se sentía como si le hubiera guiado por una escalera hacia el cielo. Los tonos terrosos utilizados en la planta baja del apartamento se habían convertido en azul cielo. Bajo sus pies, la gruesa alfombra color crema le daba la impresión de estar pisando una nube.

La cama tenía un dosel recubierto de encaje. La ropa de cama era de un blanco níveo, y estaba cubierta con almohadones de tamaños y formas diversas. El único rastro de color que llamó su atención fue el dorado que enmarcaba una imagen de un caballero sobre una magnífica montura, ofreciendo una rosa blanca a su dama.

Una mujer más mundana habría decorado la habitación de forma diferente. Ese dormitorio era el de una romántica inocente, el de una mujer que vivía en el mundo real durante el día, pero que por la noche soñaba con cómo podía y debía ser el amor.

Edward debería haberlo intuido, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando sus ojos, hambrientos, devoraban a Bella?

Ella, grácil, giró sobre un pie. La luz crepuscular se reflejó en su pelo, haciendo que pareciera hilo de oro.

Los ojos grises de él brillaban con el fuego e intensidad de una llama azul. Sus pupilas se dilataron como si pudiera absorberla a su interior, antes de tocarla. Cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, Bella perdió la calma y sus manos comenzaron a revolotear, haciéndose eco de los nervios que atenazaban su estómago. Edward le agarró las muñecas y la atrajo hacia sí.

Se sintió como una mujer que, en mitad de un lago con el agua hasta las rodillas, se moría de sed. Lo único que tenía que hacer era poner las manos en su rostro, acercar los labios a los suyos y apagar la sed que sentía por él.

Enredó los dedos en su cabello espeso. Sabía cómo besar; era lo que venía después lo que le hacía temblar.

—¿ Edward? —mientras ella le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja, él le bajó la cremallera del chándal—. ¿ Edward?

Los labios de él vibraron cuando recorrió sus clavículas con una ristra de besos, calientes y húmedos. La abrazó con más fuerza. A través de la fina y elástica tela del chándal, Bella percibió la firme prueba de su virilidad.

Aunque no tenía experiencia de primera mano, había visto películas en el cine y en la televisión y había leído multitud de novelas románticas. Pero ninguna de las escenas y descripciones la había preparado para el letárgico anhelo que se extendió desde el centro de su ser hacia afuera, y que la hizo sentirse como si su piel ardiera en llamas.

Sus labios se abrieron, emitiendo un silencioso suspiro cuando él tocó uno de sus senos. Sensible a la caricia, el pezón se encogió y endureció. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

Un brazo rodeó su cintura y, sin esfuerzo aparente, sintió que se elevaba en el aire. Con un giro de la muñeca, él retiro la colcha de la cama. Los almohadones cayeron desparramados por el suelo. Poco después, la ropa de ella seguía el mismo camino.

Estar desnuda ante un hombre era algo nuevo para ella. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para evitar cubrirse con las sábanas como una virgen asustada. Tenía que actuar como la mujer provocativa y desvergonzada que había pretendido ser.

¿Qué haría Marilyn? ¿Quedarse allí, rígida como, un palo?

Mentalmente, ordenó a su pierna que se doblara, a su espalda que se arqueara, a su mano para que le retirara el cabello de la cara. Nada se movió. La fuerza con que sus dedos apretaban la sábana iba a dejar arrugas permanentes.

¿Dónde estaban los tempestuosos genes Swan cuándo más los necesitaba?

—Ven aquí, chicarrón —murmuró con los labios secos y guiñándole un ojo sensualmente—. ¿Es que quieres que te arranque la ropa?

Edward sonrió. Se quitó los mocasines de un puntapié y se bajó los calcetines con los dedos de los pies;

—Miaau— el maullido sonaba tras la puerta cerrada.

Bella rió con nerviosismo. ¡Salvada por el gato! ¿Era posible que sólo pudiera contar con la colaboración de su sentido del humor?

—Harry está en casa.

—Esta noche no le toca a él —gruñó Edward.

—¡Sh! Se irá.

—Yo no.

Lo vio sacarse la camisa de los pantalones cortos con tanta fuerza que el botón inferior salió despedido. Pasó unos centímetros por encima de su ombligo y rebotó contra la pared.

«No te rías», musitó para sí. «Se supone que el sexo es algo muy serio».

Habría controlado la risa si Edward hubiera hecho lo propio. Cuando Harry volvió a protestar por no poder entrar al dormitorio, oyó una especie de explosión que provenía del interior del musculoso pecho desnudo de Edward.

—¿Cuánto tiempo es capaz de hacer ese ruido? — preguntó él, entre carcajadas.

—Infinito —rió ella, y se tapó la mano con la boca cuando Edward hizo una pelota con su camisa y la lanzó contra la puerta.

—Había oído hablar de perros guardianes, pero nunca de gatos que hagan guardias.

Antes de que le diera un ataque de risa incontrolable, Bella se situó en el centro de la cama y se tapó la cabeza con la sábana.

Segundos después, Tom decidió aportar su granito de arena. A ese coro de quejosos aullidos gatunos, se unió el sensual lamento de un saxofón, que salía de los altavoces que había junto a la cama.

—Así tendrán acompañamiento —declaró Edward, metiéndose en la cama. En la penumbra, deslizó la mano por su cadera y la posó en el valle de su estrecha cintura—. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

—Me estabas mirando —la risa había relajado su tensión. Abrió los dedos y los pasó por su pelo revuelto, desde la frente hasta la nuca.

—Humm. Y tú estabas agarrada a las sábanas como si la cama estuviera a punto de caer por un precipicio.

—Hace mucho tiempo que...

—Que dejaste el convento —bromeó él y lamió la excusa de entre sus labios, sin dejarla terminar. Sin un titubeo, ella los entreabrió—. Quiero que esto sea como la primera vez, para ambos.

—Eres el primer hombre que comparte mi cama —replicó ella con sencillez, presionando suavemente los músculos de su espalda.

Con cierta satisfacción, observó cómo los bellos ojos grises reflejaban sus pensamientos: asombro, incredulidad, consternación. Hasta Harry dejó de aullar tras la puerta. No comprendió lo que significaba la última emoción que vio en su mirada hasta que él emitió un ruido ahogado.

—Esto no será otra de tus trolas ¿verdad? —preguntó él ronco. Su voz chirrió, como si tuviera el corazón encajado en la garganta. Formó la palabra virgen con la boca, pero fue incapaz de emitirla.

—Virgen —confirmó ella con descaro—. Como en: mujer que nunca se ha acostado con un miembro del sexo opuesto.

La sonrisa de Bella hizo que la abrazara con la fuerza de diez hombres.

—¿Sabes cómo se queda un hombre al saber que es el primero? ¿El único?

—¿Impotente? —se mofó ella. Él la demostró cuan equivocada estaba, atrayéndola hacia sí.

—Tieso.

—¿Juegos de palabras en la cama? —se sentía como si su cuerpo fuera un líquido que se derramaba sobre él—. Debería darte vergüenza, Edward Cullen .

Sin ninguna vergüenza, él suspiró, y la frontera imaginaria que había entre el tormento y el éxtasis se estrechó hasta hacerse tan fina como un trazo de un plano.

Se preguntó si las vírgenes se casaban con quienes las seducían, complacido por la idea. Ella había vuelto a alterar su plan original, pero este cambio era una auténtica delicia.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior cuando él la puso boca arriba y comenzó a depositar cálidos besos en sus pechos. Sintió un espasmo de placer cuando él agarró un pezón con la boca y jugueteó con él usando lengua y dientes. Cada caricia dejaba en evidencia su creciente ardor.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, no para esconder lo que la hacía sentir, sino para disfrutarlo. Eran sensaciones nuevas, distintas y maravillosas, pensó, encantada con el contraste entre la humedad ardiente de su boca y la sequedad de sus manos. Preciso, como si fuera un arquitecto que hiciera un reconocimiento minucioso de un emplazamiento, él acarició cada curva femenina con inusitada gentileza.

Soltó un gritito de placer cuando su mano le acarició la cintura, la cadera y apretó sus nalgas con suavidad. El segundo gemido fue más fuerte, una mezcla entre respiración ahogada y risa explosiva.

—¿Tienes cosquillas ahí?

—Si —confesó, mientras él recorría con dedos ligeros la curva que llevaba de la parte alta de su pierna al matojo de rizos dorados que cubría su ingle—. ¿Es normal que el sexo sea... divertido?

—Sí, jubiloso, excitante —susurró él reclinándose a su lado. El brillo de sus ojos no tenía nada de travieso o divertido. Lo dominaba la pasión. Ella la veía, la olía en la fina capa de sudor que humedecía su mandíbula cuadrada. Acarició sus labios con la lengua y paladeó el sabor salado de esa pasión.

Entonces, la tocó. Se arqueó bajo su mano, que apartaba los suaves pliegues de su zona más íntima. Nada de lo que había visto o leído describía adecuadamente la explosión de sensaciones que sintió. Todo su cuerpo vibró al ritmo de sus caricias. Deslizó una pierna contra su cadera y luego la curvó por encima de ella, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

—Abre los ojos, cielo. No me, escondas nada. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

No recordaba haberlos cerrado. Sentía los párpados pesados. ¿Podría ver Edward cómo el deseo crecía en su interior? Con cada caricia íntima, borraba sus inhibiciones naturales. Sus muslos se abrieron deseosos y clavó los dedos en su fuerte espalda.

—Tranquila, Bella, despacio... despacio —susurró él, entre besos.

Ella no tenía ni idea de a quién quería tranquilizar. Sentía un intenso y húmedo calor entre las piernas; los besos no servían pata apagar el fuego que había encendido en ella. Sabía con seguridad que estallaría si él no hacía algo al respecto... pero no sabía qué.

—¿ Edward? —gritó, desesperada por que pusiera fin a ese tormento, pero al mismo tiempo deseando que la gloriosa sensación durara eternamente—. Por favor... ¿ Edward?

—Todo mi ser te desea —murmuró, poniéndose sobre ella—. Corazón, cuerpo y alma... quiero que seas parte de mí. Hace tiempo que te deseo, Bella, mucho, mucho tiempo.

Tras esas palabras, despacio y con suavidad, penetró su cuerpo ardiente. La fuerte impresión, seguida por un temblor convulsivo, hizo que los brazos de Bella se cerraran en torno a sus hombros. Él la beso, ahogando los inaudibles gemidos que brotaban de su garganta.

—Despacio... despacio... paciencia —lo oyó murmurar roncamente.

Con la lengua, exploró el interior de su boca, parodiando el movimiento de sus caderas. Se retiró y, con una rápida embestida, rompió la fina barrera virginal. Ella no sintió ningún dolor. Músculos cuya existencia desconocía se contrajeron, sujetándolo con fuerza en su interior, mientras sus caderas se movían febrilmente. Edward afirmó los brazos para no oprimirla con su peso, pero ella se fundió con él. Piel y músculos, dientes y lengua, se unieron y arquearon al unísono, fundiéndose en un compás tan viejo como el tiempo.

Espasmódicamente sus dedos apretaban y soltaban las caderas de Edward. Sintió un cosquilleo que comenzó en la punta de los pies y ascendió en espiral por los músculos tensos de sus piernas, caderas y pecho, y luego en zigzag hasta el cuero cabelludo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ansiosa, lo besó salvajemente. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando la tensión que él había prendido en su interior llegó al punto máximo y explotó, catapultándola al límite del deseo.

—¿ Edward? —y un grito—. ¡ Edward!

—Sííí —silbó él, llevándola a la cumbre del éxtasis; segundos después se vació en su interior.

Los impresionantes músculos de sus hombros se contrajeron como nudos. Ella lo miraba y el brillo azul zafiro de sus ojos entrecerrados dejó una huella indeleble de amor en su alma.

En ese momento casi se atrevió a creer que lo imposible estaba a su alcance. Enmarcó su rostro con las manos y, en silencio, le comunicó su sueño de un amor profundo y perdurable, iluminado por la pasión y el deseo, que nunca se apagara, que nunca desapareciera en la oscuridad.

Un principio de risa triunfal y jubilosa burbujeó en su garganta cuando él se hundió contra el colchón, rodeó su cintura con un brazo y le sonrió feliz.

Repleta, peinó su pelo húmedo con la punta de los dedos. Igual que los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana, ella se debatía entre la penumbra y la oscuridad.

—¿No iras a roncar, verdad? —susurró Edward, enrollando un mechón de pelo dorado entre sus dedos.

—Como un tornado —replicó juguetona—. Estoy agotada.

—¿Sin una charla íntima?

—Habla tú. Yo escucharé.

—Siempre se critica a los hombres por quedarse dormidos después de hacer el amor —le tironeó del pelo con suavidad.

—Yo no soy un hombre —bromeó. Deliciosamente satisfecha, hizo un esfuerzo para que su sonrisa soñadora no se convirtiera en una mueca descarada. Jugueteó con un rizo del espeso vello que le cubría el pecho—. ¿Se supone que tengo que quedarme despierta y decirte que eres un tipo maravilloso y viril?

—¿Lo soy?

Bella percibió, bajo la mano, que su pecho se elevaba agitado. Bromeaba, pero en su voz notó un sincero anhelo de conocer la respuesta. Un duendecillo malvado la instó a hacerle sufrir un poco. A torturarlo como él la había atormentado.

—Eres... —suspiró intensamente, sin arrepentimiento—, magnífico —él soltó la respiración de un golpe, y retorció un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos. Ella rió cuando lo utilizó como pincel para dibujar sobre su cuello. Continuó efusivamente —. Un príncipe entre los hombres. Un arquitecto maestro en todos tus proyectos. Rey de...

—Mantente más cerca de la verdad, Bella, ¿vale? —dijo, besando con dureza sus labios hinchados. Ella hizo una mueca y le respondió con su frase favorita:

—Humm. Eso he hecho.

Una cacofonía de bufidos y aullidos hizo que Bella saliera de la cama. Se puso una bata y corrió escaleras abajo.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué has traído? —recriminó—. Tom ¡déjalo! Sea lo que sea..., que asco.

—¿Qué pasa? —gritó Edward asomándose por la barandilla.

—Harry ha pescado la cena —dobló la rodilla y con dos dedos levantó un pez azulado y lo tiró—. Y no quiere compartirla con Tom.

—Es un gato listo — Edward se abrochó el pantalón y comenzó a abotonarse la camisa—. ¡Bien hecho, Harry!

—No lo animes. No quiero que llenen el porche de peces.

Edward bajó tranquilamente las escaleras y siguió a Bella y a los gatos a la cocina.

—¿Harry te ha traído un regalito?

—Sí —levantó al gato. Tras un abrazo cariñoso, lo regañó—. Y seguro que también has limpiado mi plato, ¿eh? Eres un cerdito glotón.

Harry maulló con culpabilidad. Edward acercó la mano para acariciarlo, pero gruñó y se acurrucó contra su dueña.

—Como he dicho, a Harry no le gusta compartir. Nada. Ni siquiera a mí.

—Harry duerme en el sofá, ¿no?—. Edward miró al gato con cautela y retiró la mano rápidamente.

—No. En la almohada que hay junto a la mía.

—¿Acepta sobornos? — Edward emitió un cómico gruñido.

—¿Qué te parece, Harry? —preguntó Bella —. ¿Salmón fresco del noroeste del Pacífico? ¿Mahimahi de Hawai?

—Calla, mujer —protestó él—. Estoy pagando un anillo de compromiso de diamantes. ¿Qué te parece el pescado de Marble Falls?

Edward comprendió que había dicho las palabras mágicas, porque Harry saltó al suelo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, se volvió y meneó la cola con impaciencia. La mirada de sorpresa de Bella le hizo comprender que Harry era el único contento por lo que había dicho.

—Las cañas están en el cobertizo que hay detrás de la terraza. Y hay lombrices en una caja de cartón, en la nevera —ronroneó Bella, divertida con la metedura de pata de Edward, eludiendo la referencia al anillo—. A esta hora de la noche el mejor sitio es justo después del muelle.

—¿He dicho «ahora»? —se quejó Edward, sintiéndose como si todos sus planes hubieran acabado enterrados en el cajón de los gatos—. ¿No puedes esperar?

—Venga, Edward. Todo el mundo sabe que los grandes se pescan por la noche —los ojos de Edward fueron del gato a Bella.

—¿Puedo convencerte para que me acompañes?

—¿Necesitas a alguien que prepare el anzuelo?

—Vístete mientras yo preparo el equipo. Será mejor que te pongas un suéter —dijo con una sonrisa y la empujó hacia las escaleras.

—Todavía hace calor ahí fuera —rezongó ella.

—Sí, pero puede que sigamos allí después de medianoche —al captar su mirada de sorpresa, añadió—. A diferencia de Harry, no soy un gran pescador.

Diez minutos después, Edward caminaba por encima de las rocas que Bella alumbraba con una linterna. Sin el ruido de los motores de los barcos, el silencio era tal que hubiera oído a las lombrices estornudar. Era difícil de creer que pudiera estar a merced de un gato, haciendo algo que había jurado que no haría nunca: pescar.

—¿Qué te parece aquí, Harry? —unos segundos antes, Harry se había divertido corriendo entre sus piernas. No le cabía duda de que el gato quería verlo caer de bruces—. ¿Dónde está Harry?

—Ha vuelto al muelle — Bella escogió la caña de repuesto, que estaba preparada para pesca de fondo—. Sí, Harry es un poco cobarde. Bufador, pero poco mordedor.

—Y ahora me lo dices —masculló Edward.

—Tú te ofreciste.

—Coaccionado por un gato asustadizo.

Bella le acarició la mejilla compasiva. Ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Hace una noche preciosa. Luna llena. Brisa suave y cálida —introdujo los dedos en la caja—. Estoy loca por...

—¿Sí? —animó Edward.

—Pescar —concluyó ella, dejando caer una lombriz en su mano.

—Eres mala, Bella —cebó el anzuelo, sintiéndose como si él ya lo hubiera mordido.

—Humm —ella imitó su respuesta habitual.

—Ahogar a lombrices inocentes no es mi deporte favorito —lanzó la caña—. Nunca pesco nada.

—Pon el dedo en el sedal para sentir lo que no puedes ver.

Edward siguió sus instrucciones explícitamente, dándole una palmada cariñosa en el trasero.

—¡ Edward! No es extraño que no pesques nada. Tienes que estar atento —lo vio asentir con la cabeza y mirarla de arriba abajo—. Esto es algo que puedo enseñarte yo a ti, para variar.

—¿Quién te enseñó a pescar? —preguntó él.

—Un par de mis padrastros eran aficionados —con precisión, dejó la caña entre dos rocas—. ¿Estás pendiente del anzuelo?

—Ajá. Intento con todas mis fuerzas estar atento —bromeó él—. Un momento. ¡Creo que he notado un mordisquito!

—Sí, claro que sí — Bella se puso de puntillas y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja.

—No. Es en serio. Creo que algo está jugueteando conmigo.

—Déjalo que se agarre bien —susurró ella sonriente.

—¡Míralo!

—¡Has pescado! Algo grande. ¡No tires! —exclamó ella al ver el carrete girar.

—Ha mordido el anzuelo.

—Juega con él. Agótalo antes de traerlo hacia ti.

—Exactamente lo que pienso hacer —sonrió él.

Sólo que pensaba hacerlo con ella. Lentamente, la atraía, pero soltaba cuerda cuando ella se asustaba y echaba a correr. Harry tendría su pescado y mientras el caprichoso gato comía, sería la cabeza de Edward la que descansara en la almohada junto a Bella. Distraído con sus planes, apenas oyó el chasquido del sedal al romperse.

—¡Oh, oh! —gritó Bella —. Has dejado que la punta de la caña bajara. Edward, tienes que estar atento ¡o se escapan!

Bella rió por lo bajo y dejó la caña en el suelo. La agarró por la cintura y ahogó sus protestas con un beso.

—No deberías haberme distraído —murmuró.

—No lo he hecho —negó ella, decepcionada porque hubiera dejado escapar a un pez gordo—. Ceba el anzuelo. Puede que todavía esté rondando por ahí. Tienes que volver a intentarlo.

Las sombras ocultaron su sonrisa. Sin querer, ella le había dado varios sabios consejos, que pensaba seguir al pie de la letra.

—¿El qué? Pescar, besarte o robarle la almohada a Harry? —replicó Edward, ofreciéndole varias opciones.

Bella sólo consideró seriamente su última sugerencia. Él no era el único que no podía concentrarse en pescar la cena para Harry. Se agachó y vació la caja de cebo en el lago. Sus ojos brillaban como estrellas cuando dejó que el sonido del agua chocando contra las rocas contestara por ella.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Edward se hizo el dormido cuando Bella se movió lánguidamente entre sus brazos. Llevaba horas despierto. Desde antes de que la luz del amanecer atravesara los visillos de encaje, se aferraba a su sueño. Sólo unos minutos más, pensó, recordando la noche pasada.

Con tanta intensidad como un niño cree en los Reyes Magos o en el Ratoncito Pérez, deseaba creer que hacerle el amor a Bella la había hecho cambiar de opinión sobre el matrimonio. Podía hacerlo mientras ella dormía. Cuando se despertara, estaba seguro de que «No, no, no» serían las primeras palabras que emitirían sus labios, que había besado hasta la saciedad.

Durante horas se había devanado los sesos buscando una forma de conseguir que ella reconsiderara su postura. Amor romántico, matrimonio de conveniencia, atracción sexual... había cambiado tanto de planes que los trazos básicos de su proyecto de matrimonio se habían emborronado. Era un hombre pragmático, y no iba a esconder la cabeza bajo la almohada y convencerse de que una deliciosa noche en su cama iba a influir en su decisión.

En las horas que antecedieron al amanecer le enseñó a darle placer, y en el proceso él descubrió cómo conseguir que brotaran de sus labios burbujeantes gemidos de placer. Al principio, la experiencia le había dado la ventaja. En muy pocas horas, ella había dominado una técnica de alternar caricias suaves como una pluma con otras largas y fuertes, que amenazaban con dejarlo seco. Todo su cuerpo se había hinchado de deseo al tocarla en los lugares que le provocaban un placer más intenso. No había podido volver a excitarla hasta volverla loca sin llegar él mismo al borde del clímax.

Paradójicamente, le hacía sentirse fuerte y débil al mismo tiempo. Poderoso y vulnerable. Orgulloso y humilde. Hacerle el amor a Bella era algo tan enigmático y complejo como ella misma.

Pero para Bella nada había cambiado. En unos minutos sonaría el despertador, se levantaría, se vestiría e iría a la oficina. Una vez allí, desempeñaría con precisión su trabajo de asistente ejecutiva.

Pasó la mano suavemente por su vientre. ¿Y si se había quedado embarazada? El vergonzoso pensamiento curvó sus labios con una sonrisa de felicidad. ¿Sería verdad esa historia de que una mujer no podía quedarse embarazada la primera vez? ¿Y la segunda o la tercera? No era muy honorable tenderle esa trampa matrimonial, pero se estaba quedando sin ideas.

—¿Es hora de levantarse? —balbució adormilada.

—Aún no —la atrajo hacia sí. Ella rodeó su cadera con un brazo y se acurrucó contra él satisfecha, como un gatito—. Llevo un rato esperando que dejaras de resoplar como un tren.

—¿Acaso insinúas que ronco? —su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca malvada y deslizó el pie hasta su pantorrilla—. Los hombres roncan. Las damas...,

—Roncan —interrumpió él. Con los dedos, extendió su cabello sobre la almohada y enterró la cara en él, embriagado con su olor y su textura—. Con delicadeza.

—Habrás oído a Tom ronronear —protestó ella, dándole una palmada en el trasero.

—¿A través de una puerta cerrada? —levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Por la noche, cuando la excitaba, sus pupilas aterciopeladas se habían dilatado tanto que le pareció que podía penetrar hasta el fondo de su alma—. Nada de eso. Admítelo.

—Nunca —bajó las pestañas, no estaba segura de estar diciendo la verdad.

Sus dedos recorrieron su costilla, rebotaron y bajaron por su espina dorsal. La abrazó con fuerza y giró hasta ponerse casi encima de ella.

—¿Estás seguro de que era yo quien roncaba? —lo provocó con un ligero giro de caderas.

—Lo retiro —aceptó él, concediéndole una victoria fácil—. Debía ser yo que roncaba por los dos lados de la boca al mismo tiempo.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó ella, completamente despierta—. Son más de las siete. ¡Para, Edward! Llegaremos tarde al trabajo si no nos damos prisa.

—No es problema —la besó con fuerza—. Mientras dormías le dejé un mensaje a Heather en el contestador.

—¿Que has hecho qué? —empujó sus hombros, intentando quitárselo de encima. El atrapó sus muñecas y las sujetó a los lados de la almohada—. Déjame levantarme. El jefe puede llegar tarde, pero su asistente ejecutiva no.

—Gracias por recordarme quien manda aquí —comenzó a besarla desde el cuello hacia el pecho—. Si necesito que mi asistente personal... me acompañe... a primera hora de la mañana... eso... debe... hacer.

Con la lengua, dibujó un signo de exclamación en un pezón. Bella se estremeció. Nunca faltaba al trabajo, en ninguna circunstancia. Pero con cada caricia de su lengua, su determinación se evaporaba. Lo «acompañaría»; no tenía otra opción, ni la quería.

Cartas y proyectos se borraron de su mente cuando él deslizó la mano entre sus piernas. Se le escapó un gemido de placer. Edward comenzó a hacer círculos con la palma de la mano, como si quisiera que ella siguiera el movimiento con las caderas.

Ella deslizó los dedos sensualmente alrededor de su ombligo hasta que lo oyó gemir... entonces ya no pudo contenerse.

Edward sintió que le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas y arqueaba las caderas hacia él. Manteniendo el control a duras penas, la penetró. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se movió despacio hasta que sintió que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza. Entonces, comenzó a embestirla con fuerza y rapidez; triunfante, la oyó gritar su nombre varias veces, en una letanía de pasión.

Sorprendido y asombrado por el salvaje abandono de Bella igualó su fiereza levantándole las caderas y penetrándola más profundamente, deseando enterrarse en su interior. Los músculos de ella se contrajeron a su alrededor cuando alcanzó la cima del placer y él, incapaz de prolongar el éxtasis un segundo más, se derramó en ella con un rugido. Sintió una segunda descarga que recorrió su espina dorsal como una corriente eléctrica, anulando cualquier pretensión que le pudiera quedar de tener control sobre sí mismo.

Se derrumbó sobre Bella, y la abrazó hasta qué se calmó el ruido ensordecedor de sus latidos. Entonces oyó otro sonido, un gorgoteo que parecía salir de debajo de él, como un manantial de agua fresca que brotaba al exterior.

Bella se tapó la boca, pero le fue imposible contenerse.

—No puedo evitarlo —confió entre risas. Rió con más fuerza—. Me siento... no sé... ¿liberada?

—¿Liberada? —desplazó el peso de su cuerpo hacia un lado—. ¿De qué?

—De todo —suspiró satisfecha, y arrebujó el embozo de la sábana bajo su barbilla—. Esto te va a sonar un poco raro... —dudó, insegura de que pudiera entenderlo y temiendo parecerle una tonta—. ¿Has soñado alguna vez que volabas?

—Sí, un par de veces.

—¿Totalmente despierto? —sonrió abiertamente—. Así es como me haces sentirme. Ligera. Como si volara entre cometas y estrellas fugaces —observó que una esquina de su boca se curvaba, y también una ceja. No había dicho ni una sola palabra práctica, eficaz o sensata. Se tapó la cabeza con la sábana—. No me hagas caso. Sólo estoy un poco mareada.

«Volando alto y preparándome para un aterrizaje forzoso», pensó para sí.

Él, también ligeramente aturdido, tiró de la sábana superior, que ella agarraba y rió suavemente.

—Para un hombre el mal sexo no existe —la oyó gruñir bajo las sábanas—. Pero hacer el amor contigo es completamente distinto a toda mi experiencia.

—¿Por qué? —levantó una esquina de la sábana para mirarlo.

Su franca curiosidad merecía una repuesta meditada y legítima. ¿Corazones y flores o realismo puro y duro? Cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza, y la apoyó contra la almohada. Como no quería que lo echara con una patada en el trasero, Edward decidió hacer equilibrios entre lo romántico y lo práctico.

—Piensa en un plano maestro, Bella. La primera página ilustra el producto acabado, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Y?

—Todas las páginas que siguen son dibujos: fontanería, cimientos, electricidad, carpintería; las distintas fases de construcción de la estructura. Todas son interdependientes.

—Me estoy perdiendo —gimoteó Bella. Incrédula, preguntó—. ¿Estás diciendo que, para los hombres, el sexo es como la arquitectura?

Supo que había picado su curiosidad cuando ella sacó los brazos de debajo de la sábana y se volvió hacía él. Apoyó la cabeza en una mano y lo miró fijamente.

—Antes de que llegaras tú, construía tiendas de campaña —explicó él, metafóricamente—. Rápidas, temporales y frágiles. Inversión mínima. Sin cimentación. Sólo paredes y un tejado.

—¿Era fácil levantar el campamento y seguir tu camino?

—Muy fácil —asintió él, con una mueca rapaz—. Un día, uno comprende que sólo está satisfaciendo una necesidad básica: el deseo sexual. Entonces comienza a pensar en una estructura permanente.

—¿Y esboza un plan maestro?

—Aún no — Edward soltó una risita—. Todavía mandan sus hormonas. Le interesan más las curvas que cómo está construida la casa —el sex appeal contra la belleza interior, pensó, o, en el caso de Bella, una deliciosa combinación de ambas cosas—. Mas adelante, cuando ya tiene la cabeza en su sitio, llega la casa de sus sueños, fiable y resistente. Construida siguiendo un plan maestro y para que dure eternamente.

—¿Así es el sexo conmigo? —explotó ella.

Al ver su mirada de horror fingido, comprendió que no sabía si considerarlo un insulto o un halago.

—Me refería a nuestra relación —se apresuró a explicar, antes de que ella la pellizcara la mejilla. Se llevó sus dedos a los labios—. Bien planificada, cuidadosamente ejecutada pero abierta a los cambios que sean necesarios.

—Hay un fallo en tu analogía, Edward —apartó la sábana y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño—. Nuestra relación no tiene garantía, ni seguro de hogar.

Edward rió, apreciando su agudo ingenio. Una lógica clara y racional, pensó, preguntándose sí habría conseguido atraer a su naturaleza práctica. Estaba claro como el agua que habría salido escopeteada de la casa si hubiera comparado hacer el amor con ella a navegar en un velero en una clara noche de luna, con el cielo tachonado de estrellas sobre sus cabezas.

Mientras Bella se duchaba, Edward pasó otra hoja de su plan maestro para conseguir que se casara con él. Vistiéndose, se resistió al deseo de llamar a la floristería y encargar docenas de rosas rojas. Aunque tenía la esperanza de que hubieran pasado de ser amigos a amantes, sería una idiotez forzar la mano. Un solo error romántico y el hogar de sus sueños se derrumbaría como una construcción infantil de bloques de madera.

Un lúgubre aullido tras la puerta del dormitorio hizo que Edward se pusiera en pie. Su estómago se quejó de hambre cuando se abrochó los pantalones cortos. Metió los brazos en la camisa y fue hacia la puerta.

—Ya vale, bichos, ¡ya voy!

Mirando hacia el suelo, abrió la puerta. Los dos gatos hambrientos se quejaron del retraso de su desayuno mientras se entrecruzaban por sus piernas.

Edward levantó a Tom. Harry no tenía ninguna intención de permitir que lo agarrara el hombre que había ocupado su almohada.

Dio dos pasos antes de comprender que no era la única persona que se encontraba en el descansillo que había sobre la zona de estar. Una versión de la mujer que amaba, más pequeña y de más edad, miraba intrigada su velludo pecho.

—Debo estar en la casa equivocada —exclamó Madeline. Hizo una pausa y se asomó por la balaustrada—. ¡Y un cuerno! Esos son los muebles de mi hija. ¡Yo se los regalé! ¡Y esos son sus gatos!

—Y tú eres la madre de Bella —una afirmación, no una pregunta—. ¿Madeline?

Totalmente desmadejada, Madeline miró fijamente al joven medio desnudo que salía del dormitorio de su hija como si fuera dueño de la casa.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú?

— Edward Cullen. Hablamos por teléfono ayer.

—¿El jefe de Bells?

Incómodo, Edward le ofreció la mano y Tom saltó de sus brazos. Vio los ojos de Madeline ir de su mano al dormitorio y al baño integrado en él, donde se oía correr el agua.

No era necesario ser arquitecto para descifrar la situación.

La consternación que reflejaba el rostro de Madeline le hizo comprender que estaba decidiendo si debía aceptar la mano que ofrecía, darle una bofetada o hacerle una llave de judo.

—Mis intenciones son honestas —dijo con sinceridad—. Le he pedido a Bella que se case conmigo. Me ha rechazado.

—Es culpa mía —Madeline aceptó su mano y la apretó con firmeza.

—Podría ser mía —se lamentó él. Sintiéndose como si hubiera encontrado una aliada, le ofreció su brazo—. ¿Es café eso que huelo?

—Preparé una cafetera antes de subir para darle una sorpresa a mi hija —echó otra ojeada al pecho desnudo de Edward —. Parece que la que se ha llevado la sorpresa soy yo. Muy agradable, debo admitirlo. Casi me había resignado a no ser abuela nunca.

Aunque aún no habían bajado todos escalones, mentalmente ella ya había ido mucho más allá que Edward. Él la siguió a la cocina y ella le indicó con un gesto que se sentara en un taburete y sirvió el café.

—¿Con leche y azúcar?

—No, gracias.

—Yo también lo tomo solo —dijo, pasándole la taza.

Edward, cohibido ante su mirada, se abrochó los dos botones que aún le quedaban en la camisa. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo revuelto. La expresión de Madeline le advirtió que, como con el café, a ella le gustaba ir directo al grano.

—Sé que le gusto a su hija.

—O no se habría acostado contigo —corroboró Madeline.

—Pero por razones desconocidas, se opone por completo al matrimonio.

— Bella odia los cambios —comenzó ella, mientras Edward inhalaba el reconfortante aroma del café—. Solía cocear como una mula cuando le cambiaba los pañales. Cuando su padre murió hubo muchos cambios. Puede que dos o tres de más.

Edward se dio cuenta de que las manos de Madeline revoloteaban por delante de su blusa blanca. Bella hacía lo mismo cuando estaba nerviosa, sólo que su gesticulación se acentuaba con el tintineo de su pulsera de colgantes.

— Bella mencionó que... —interrumpió Edward, para que se sintiera más cómoda.

—¿Que he tenido más maridos que pelos en la cabeza?

El sorbo de café le quemó la lengua. Ya no tenía duda de dónde había adquirido Bella su manía de exagerar las cosas.

—Lo que no te ha dicho es la razón —Madeline rodeó la taza con las manos para absorber su calor.

Curioso, pero no queriendo entrometerse, Edward se acercó la taza a los labios. Observó que Madeline se revolvía incómoda en el taburete.

—¿Está suficientemente fuerte el café? —inquirió.

—Perfecto.

—A mí me gusta tan fuerte que podría tenerse en pie —bromeó ella—. Bella camufla el sabor, con leche y azúcar. Eso se le da muy bien.

—¿El camuflaje?

—Sí. Mira cómo se viste. Blusas ceñidas, faldas cortas y estrechas y tacones altos. Nunca adivinarías que fue a una estricta escuela parroquial para chicas, ¿verdad?

—No. Pero eso sí explica por qué presta una atención tan meticulosa a todos los detalles.

—Ella eligió el colegio, no yo—. Madeline estiró el brazo hacia su bolso y sacó la cartera. Abrió un compartimento desplegable y le mostró a Edward unas fotos de Bella.

—Esa no es Bella —la adolescente de cara redonda y seria que miraba a la cámara pesaba al menos veinticinco kilos de más—. Imposible.

—La gordura es el disfraz perfecto —Madeline le enseñó una foto de Bella con su toga de graduación—. Fíjate en los gafas de concha. Tuvo que ir a tres oftalmólogos hasta que consiguió que uno aceptara poner cristales normales en esa horrible montura —le mostró otra foto y sonrió—. Le saqué ésta sin que se diera cuenta.

—Menuda transformación —comentó Edward —. De patito feo a cisne.

—Hermosa, pero inaccesible —Madeline se puso la mano sobre el corazón—. En su interior, donde importa, Bella sigue escondiéndose.

—¿De qué?

—De la muerte de su padre y de mis matrimonios —terminó la frase con un tono interrogante. Con los ojos fijos en el rostro de Bella, guardó las fotografías en el bolso—. Siempre he rezado por que se enamorara del hombre adecuado.

Inseguro de ser la respuesta a sus oraciones, Bella intentó, sin éxito, abotonar la camisa. Por el rabillo del ojo notó movimiento en las escalares y Bella apareció en el umbral, con un dedo sobre los labios, pidiendo silencio.

—Igual que yo quería a su padre —Madeline apoyó la frente en la mano y fijó la vista en la encimera—. Hay un poco de Charles en todos mis maridos. El divorcio llegaba cuando comprendía que el amigo con el que me había casado no estaba a la altura de mi recuerdo del padre de Bella —miró a Edward a los ojos—. Pero, por otra parte, puedo decir que sigo manteniendo una buena amistad con todos mis ex-maridos.

—Eso confirma mi teoría de que los hombres son mejores amigos que maridos —declaró Bella, acercándose y dedicándole una sonrisa a Edward.

Madeline giró en el taburete y eludió tener que responder abriendo los brazos para abrazar a Bella.

—Buenos días, cariño. Se me ha ocurrido hacerte una visita sorpresa.

Bella abrazó a su madre con más intensidad de la que Edward esperaba. Se notaba que estaban más unidas de lo que era habitual entre madre e hija. Oyó como reafirmaban su cariño mutuo en voz baja. Cuando Bella se apartó, Edward vio lágrimas en los ojos de ambas mujeres.

— Bella se va a tomar el día libre —dijo, poniéndose en pie. Miró su reloj de pulsera—. Yo tengo que ir a casa a cambiarme antes de ir a la oficina. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Madeline.

—No te irás por mi culpa ¿verdad? —inquirió Madeline—. Me sentiría fatal si tú y Bella teníais algún plan que he arruinado con mi presencia —su expresión pasó de la alegría al desconsuelo.

—De eso nada —aseguró Edward, para tranquilizarla—. Espero que lo paséis bien.

—Te acompañaré al coche —ofreció Bella —. Vuelvo en un minuto, Madeline.

—Os parecéis mucho —comentó Edward, ya afuera. Tomó su mano y depositó un beso en cada nudillo.

—Somos iguales —los suaves besos la hicieron estremecerse—. Gracias por darme el día libre, aunque tuvieras otros planes —añadió, con entusiasmo excesivo.

—Los planes pueden cambiarse, Bella —se paró junto al vehículo—. Te llamaré después, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —alzó el rostro hacia él.

Edward notó que un ligero temblor sacudía la mano que aún sostenía. El tiempo se detuvo cuando la abrazó y depositó un beso en sus labios. Notó en ellos duda, miedo y reservas, pero ni un ápice de arrepentimiento

A regañadientes, dejó caer los brazos. Intentó comunicarle su amor en silencio, pero ella se apartó lentamente.

—Hasta luego —dijo ella, deseando subirse al coche y viajar con él hacia el amanecer. O que la levantara en brazos y la llevara con él. Sabía que la noche anterior había sucedido lo impensable... se había enamorado de Edward.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Cómo es que has llegado tan pronto? —preguntó Bella cuando oyó a Heather abrir la puerta de la oficina. Observó que Heather recorría el aparcamiento con los ojos antes de volver a cerrar—. ¿Qué buscas?

—A Edward.

—Nunca llega antes que yo.

Bella notó la mirada que Heather dedicaba a su traje pantalón color verde azulado. El día anterior, Madeline y ella habían ido de compras, y había visto la misma expresión desconcertada en el rostro de su madre cuando eligió algo tan elegante y conservador.

—Bonito traje —comentó Heather—. Creí que tú y el jefe llegarías juntos.

Bella pensó que la media taza de café que había bebido no le había proporcionado suficiente cafeína para analizar la embrollada lógica de Heather y, sorteando a la recepcionista se dirigió al Abrevadero.

—¿Por qué íbamos a hacerlo? Venimos de direcciones opuestas.

—Uf, Bella. Deja de hacerte la tonta, ¿vale?

—Heather, no me hago la tonta. He estado casi toda la noche hablando con mi madre.

—Menuda historia —resopló indignada—. No puedes tomarme el pelo. Sé lo que pasa por aquí.

—Me alegro. Cuando te tomes el café puedes informarme de lo que ocurrió ayer en mi ausencia. ¿Alguna llamada importante?

—Yo recibí una el lunes por la noche.

El tono misterioso de Heather alertó a Bella.

—Ya me lo contarás durante la pausa del café. ¿Ha llegado Alexia?

—No —Heather se relamió como un gato satisfecho—. ¿Podrías decirme por qué el Explorer de Edward estuvo aparcado fuera de tu apartamento toda la noche?

—Lo dices como si el Explorer verde de Edward fuera el único de la ciudad —echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió, divertida—. Aunque al anochecer se vacíen las calles de Marble Falls, parece que el chismorreo continúa en la oscuridad.

—Era el Explorer de Edward. Alguien lo vio. Has cambiado de opinión, ¿verdad?

—Nada ha cambiado —replicó Bella con firmeza. Deseosa de que todo siguiera igual en la oficina, utilizó su eficaz tono de trabajo—. Necesito la carpeta de planos de cabañas de madera. Está en el tercer estante de la librería del señor Cullen . ¿Puedes traérmela, por favor?

—¿Con leche y azúcar? —rezongó Heather.

Bella conocía la aversión de Heather a servir refrescos o cafés y, vagamente, entendió la analogía.

—Es igual, Heather. Yo iré a por ella. No me pases llamadas durante la próxima hora, ¿de acuerdo?

—A sus órdenes, señorita Swan. ¿Te informo cuando llegue el señor Cullen ?

El tono de voz de Heather era insultante. Bella no tenía intención de confirmar o negar dónde había dormido Edward el lunes por la noche.

—No será necesario — Edward forzó una sonrisa cordial y echó una ojeada al reloj cuando sonó el teléfono—. Es demasiado temprano para una llamada de trabajo. Debe ser Liz Smith, ¡buscando la confirmación de la noticia para su columna de cotilleo!

El autocontrol de Bella le permitió cerrar la puerta de su despacho con suavidad. En su estado de ánimo, dar un portazo atronador hubiera sido más gratificante.

¡El Explorer de Edward! ¿Cómo lo había olvidado?

—Porque no pensabas con claridad —se dijo. Aunque su cerebro la enviaba señales de alerta roja, había estado demasiado ocupada besando a Edward para hacer caso—. ¡La maldición de las mujeres Swan ataca de nuevo!

Sentada ante el escritorio, dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos. ¡No pensaba seguir el mismo camino! No dejaría que las hormonas, el sexo o el amor arruinaran su vida. ¿Era posible que sólo hubieran pasado dos noches desde que bajó la guardia y perdió la virginidad? Parecían semanas, o meses.

¿Perder la virginidad? Bella se tragó su desprecio. Esa frase era inadecuada. Había subido esas escaleras sin ninguna ayuda de Edward. A decir verdad, lo habría arrastrado hasta el dormitorio si él hubiera mostrado la más mínima reticencia.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Se preguntó cómo había pasado de la admiración y la amistad a enamorarse de él y caer en sus brazos.

—De acuerdo —admitió a regañadientes—. Lo quiero, pero eso no altera el hecho de que el sentimiento no es mutuo.

Le había dicho claramente que quería una esposa práctica, eficiente y trabajadora. El sexo sólo era un beneficio añadido dentro de los términos del acuerdo. El amor no pintaba nada en el asunto.

Parpadeó para controlar las imprevistas e inexplicables lágrimas que inundaron sus ojos. Achacó la sensación de pesadez que sentía en el corazón a su orgullo y vanidad heridos.

Con ojos vacuos, miró los papeles que había sobre la mesa. La lista de posibles esposas recopilada por Alexia asomaba bajo un montón de trabajo inacabado. Incapaz de contenerse, sacó el papel y lo puso en el centro de la mesa.

Sus labios enunciaron cada nombre. Básicamente, todas cumplían los requisitos de Edward. ¡A Bella no le costaría ningún esfuerzo llegar a odiar a todas y cada una de ellas!

Un ligero golpe en la puerta la salvó de más celos y recriminaciones.

—Buenos días, Bella —saludó Edward —. ¿Están listos los informes que te pedí el lunes? —añadió en voz alta, guiñándole un ojo. Notó que ella irradiaba una luminosidad especial, que sonrojaba sus mejillas. ¿Ni pendientes ni pulsera tintineante? Echó de menos las joyas que consideraba su sello característico, pero también estaba bellísima sin adornos.

—¿Los informes? ¿Del ingeniero? —añadió la lista de posibles novias a los papeles que le entregó—. Te habrás dado cuenta de que la señora Messner se opone a dinamitar el acantilado.

—¿Qué le pasa a Heather? —preguntó Edward en voz baja, entrando en su despacho.

—Alguien vio tu Explorer aparcado delante de mi casa.

—¡Excelente! —gritó Edward, que se oponía a que su relación con Bella fuera clandestina—. ¿No hay ninguna normativa que impida la construcción del ascensor?

—No, señor, pero le sugiero que hable con la señora Messner en privado —levantó la voz ligeramente—. ¡Mientras su marido juega al golf con sus amigotes, ella estará aislada en una cabaña de madera que no desea en la cima de un acantilado afeado por la explosión!

—Eso es asunto de los Messner —gritó él. Intrigado por la lista de nombres, frunció el ceño, a continuación sonrió y preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿La lista de invitados a la boda? ¿Una lista de posibles damas de honor?

—Todo el mundo odiará a la señora Messner. La gente les tirará piedras desde el agua cuando salgan a navegar —negó con la cabeza y susurró—. Una lista de posibles esposas.

—¿Esposas? —repitió—. ¿Quieres decir esposas para mí?

—Para ti. Elige una —dijo Bella. El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver sus ojos abrirse extrañados.

—¿Estás de broma? —gritó—. ¿Crees que debería entrometerme en una pelea entre un hombre y su mujer?

—¡No! Sí.

Edward arrugó el papel y lo arrojó a la papelera. Consiguió a duras penas controlar el volumen de su voz.

—Esta noche. ¿En tu casa o en la mía? —susurró.

—No te pido que te metas en medio de una discusión matrimonial. Pero tienes que considerar tu reputación como arquitecto —su mirada rebotó de Edward a la papelera y de vuelta al rostro indignado—. En ninguna de las dos —sus labios dibujaron las palabras.

—¿Es que te ha dado un ataque de arrepentimiento matutino? —gritó Edward, olvidándose de dar prioridad al trabajo frente al placer. Comprendiendo su error, se puso rojo como un tomate. Miró por encima del hombro la puerta entreabierta—: Me importa un pito que Heather nos oiga.

Como a ella sí le importaba, Bella fue hasta la puerta y la cerró.

—A mí sí —declaró volviendo a su silla—. A ti no te importa porque nunca has vivido en una casa de cristal mientras la gente te tiraba piedras.

—¡Ya está bien! ¡Se acabó! —agarró una hoja de papel blanco y comenzó a escribir con furia. Dejó el bolígrafo en el bote y la entregó el decreto—. Se acabó la fuente de rumores. Quiero que pongas esto junto a los teléfonos de cada puesto de trabajo.

—Quedan prohibidas las llamadas personales. La violación de está norma tendrá como consecuencia el despido inmediato — Bella leyó la nota en voz alta.

—¿Qué? ¿Soy un tirano? ¿No te parece que ya era hora de que el jefe acabara con eso? — Edward cerró la boca con firmeza. No le gustaba ser autoritario, pero menos aún le gustaba que su negocio fuera el centro de atención de todos los cotilleos de la ciudad—. Cuando hayamos terminado de hablar, quiero que la distribuyas.

—¡Sí, señor!

—No empieces a llamarme señor —se revolvió el pelo con frustración—. Tú y yo sabemos que lo que ocurrió el lunes por la noche no fue un error, Bella.

—No, no fue un error —musitó Bella con un nudo en el estómago—. Haber acabado en la cama contigo sólo sirve para reforzar mi determinación de no... liarme con ningún hombre. Es problema mío. No tuyo.

—¿Qué problema? —rugió él, deseando dar un puñetazo en la mesa para aliviar su sensación de fracaso.

Despacio, con precisión, ella comenzó a ordenar sus pensamientos. La explicación racional que estaba preparando se estrelló cuando él la agarró de la mano y la sentó en su regazo.

—Deja de revolverte —ordenó, agarrando su cintura.

La silla crujió como un somier oxidado, reforzando su resolución de hacer lo que fuera mejor para los dos.

—Este comportamiento es inaceptable, señor Cullen —no había conseguido mantenerlo a distancia. Quizás un poco de formalidad, lo apaciguaría—. Suélteme, señor.

—Ni de guasa, cariño —la silla se inclinó hacia atrás cuando ella empujó sus hombros. La enderezó—. Vamos a solucionar esto de una vez por todas. ¿Cuál es ese problema que tienes?

—No puedo pensar, y mucho menos hablar cuando... cuando... ¡Maldita sea, Edward! Te estás excitando.

—Una reacción normal y saludable para un hombre —apuntó él. Con cierta ligereza siguió hablando—. Podemos seguir sentados aquí todo el día, si es necesario, pero me vas a decir por qué opinas que debo dormir solo.

—El sexo no es el problema.

—¿Cuál es?

—Quieres que me comprometa.

—¿Y?

—No creo que sea capaz de hacerlo —sus manos se movieron agitadas; echó en falta el tintineo de su pulsera y se frotó la muñeca desnuda—. Ninguna de las mujeres Swan ha durado mucho tiempo casada.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Esa es la terrible maldición que te impide casarte conmigo?

—Sí.

—No me importa si tu madre se ha casado cinco veces o cincuenta y cinco —dijo con fervor—. Como ya dije, tú no eres tu madre.

—No es sólo mi madre —dejó caer las manos sobre el regazo y entrelazó los dedos para no tocar el rostro de Edward. Desvalida, se explicó—. Nuestro árbol genealógico tiene más ramas que un bosque entero.

—Un certificado de matrimonio no es una garantía de por vida, Bella —dijo tranquilizador, acariciándola el hombro y el brazo hasta que se relajó. Ella apoyó la barbilla en su frente.

—No. En mi caso sería equivalente a tener un segundo título de propiedad de una vivienda hipotecada.

—¿En qué se parece un certificado de matrimonio a un título de propiedad? —preguntó él, sin entender la alusión.

—Los dueños de la vivienda tienen que comprar el título de propiedad para poder seguir pagando su hipoteca. Tú tendrías que divorciarte de mí para volverte a casar. Tanto tú como los dueños de la vivienda tenéis que pagar dos veces por lo mismo.

—Podrías firmar un papel renunciando al título —bromeó él, deseando tranquilizarla.

—Sería lo mismo que un acuerdo prematrimonial. Que cada uno se quede con lo suyo no impide el caos emocional que provoca.

—Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

—Yo no. ¿Qué pasaría si tuviéramos un hijo?

—¿Mejor dos? ¿O quizás tres?

—Ninguno, gracias. Yo pasé por eso de niña. No tienes idea de lo que es que todos los demás críos murmuren sobre tu madre a tus espaldas. Todo lo que decían era mentira.

—¿Qué decían? —preguntó él, convencido de que se sentiría mejor si exorcizaba sus traumas infantiles.

—Insultos de niños — Bella se estremeció. Su madre no era una mujerzuela, ni una ramera, ni ninguna de las otras cosas que decían. ¡Madeline no era promiscua! Más bien al contrario; su madre creía firmemente en el romance, el amor y el matrimonio—. Palabrotas.

Edward acarició su cara. Quienes decían que las palabras no hacían daño se equivocaban. Las palabras habían herido profundamente a Bella; aún le quedaban cicatrices en el alma.

Se le ocurrió que esa podía ser una de las razones de esa imagen de «chica mala» que proyectaba. No podía esconder su belleza natural dentro de un saco, así que la lucía. ¿Sería un caso de inversión psicológica? Si nadie decía cosas buenas, ¿por qué no ser mala? ¿O al menos simular que lo era?

—¿Y si te digo que yo no creo en el divorcio? —la rodeó instintivamente con un brazo, como si quisiera protegerla.

—Te diría que no eres el único. Madeline tampoco cree en él. Y yo no quería un padre nuevo cada cinco años, pero eso no alteró las circunstancias.

—Tú y yo podemos resolver nuestros problemas —afirmó él con determinación—. Tenemos cinco años de experiencia trabajando juntos. Los dos somos prácticos. Sensatos. No...

—Tú lo eres. Yo no — Bella lo silenció poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

Era lo más que se podía acercar a insinuarle que era tan alocadamente romántica como su madre. Desde luego que no pensaba decirle que se había enamorado de él. No mientras él defendiera que tenía las virtudes de la esposa perfecta.

—Somos la pareja ideal —insistió Edward.

Antes de que pudiera convencerla con dulces mentiras, besos y promesas de un futuro en común, se levantó de su regazo. Automáticamente, separó su melena en dos y la pasó por encima de los hombros; su cara quedó medio escondida por una cortina dorada.

— Edward, éste no es un problema que se pueda resolver con una goma de borrar, una regla o un ordenador. Un ajuste aquí y otro allá no alterarán el resultado final —segura tras su mesa dijo—. No quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros. Quiero que sigamos siendo buenos compañeros de trabajo.

—¿Buenos compañeros de trabajo? — Edward se frotó la barbilla pensativo. La otra noche debería haber implicado un gran cambio. No creía que ninguno de los dos pudiera olvidar la noche que habían pasado haciéndose el amor—. ¿Esa es tu forma de decir que seamos amigos?

—Sí — Bella debería haberse sentido aliviada. Era una situación delicada y la había resuelto muy bien. En cambio, la temperatura de su cuerpo había descendido por debajo del punto de congelación—. Amigos.

—¿Por qué no amantes? Sin contratos escritos. Sin promesas. Sin... —se interrumpió cuando Bella negó con la cabeza—. ¿No? ¿Por qué no?

Porque las personas románticas eran soñadoras que tenían sueños imposibles y esperaban que se cumplieran. Había visto los sueños de su madre derrumbase y los pedazos la habían herido. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contestar.

—¿Por qué no vivir juntos? —persistió él, decidiendo que cualquier cosa que pudiera compartir con ella sería mejor que adorarla en silencio otros cinco años más.

Con tristeza ella volvió a negar con la cabeza. Tenía que volver al trabajo antes de que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

—Si me disculpa, señor, tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Yo también —replicó él entre dientes, y no se refería a solicitar permisos o escribir cartas, ni a nada relacionado con el trabajo—. Yo también.

A través de sus espesas pestañas, Bella observó a Edward salir de su oficina a zancadas. Aunque erguido, parecía que su ancha espalda se curvara por el peso del árbol genealógico que Bella había mencionado. Se preguntó si lo había convencido de lo profundas que eran sus raíces y de que estaba implantado en roca de granito, inmune al viento y a la lluvia.

Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla. Ese era uno de esos problemas que ninguno de los dos podía resolver.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Dos semanas después de la discusión con Bella, Edward miraba fijamente la pared que separaba su despacho del de ella. El reloj que había Obre el ordenador indicaba que eran más de las dos. Incapaz de concentrarse en el esquema de ingeniería del ascensor de los Messner, apagó la pantalla.

Se apartó del ordenador exactamente igual que se había apartado de Bella para darle el espacio y el tiempo necesario para comprender que ser amigos no era suficiente. Desde que había tomado esa decisión, la había seguido a rajatabla. Para su disgusto, no parecía que ella lo hubiera notado.

Aparte de la conmoción que había causado su nueva normativa y la fricción entre Heather y Alexia, la oficina, bajo la supervisión de Bella, funcionaba tan bien como siempre. Ella sonreía mientras trabajaba, contenta como un gatito con una pelota de lana, como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos.

—Está tan contenta en el trabajo que ni siquiera se toma el tiempo de ir al médico —masculló Edward, preocupado porque tenía los ojos irritados y le moqueaba la nariz—. ¡No tiene por qué estar aguantando esos síntomas de alergia!

Irritado, Edward fue hacia su mesa. Lo molestaba el garabato del calendario. Había sido un chulo arrogante, admitió para sí. Que él se hubiera enamorado de Bella no implicaba que ella le correspondiera.

«Es mío».

Aún recordaba el timbre sensual de su voz cuando, imitando la pose de una chica de calendario, había pronunciado esas palabras.

En dos semanas había conseguido dejarle el orgullo por los suelos. Le apetecía dar un puñetazo en la pared que los separaba y gritar: «¡Maldita sea... acéptame!»

Se derrumbó sobre la silla y abrió el cajón que había bajo la mesa. Allí, cerca de la caja de terciopelo negro que contenía los anillos, estaba escondida la caja de bombones que había traído a la oficina. Los bombones hacían que la gente enferma se sintiera mejor, ¿no?

Bajo la caja dorada había escondido un libro sobre cómo planificar una boda. El sábado por la tarde, con el ánimo a la altura del betún, había llevado en una librería. El domingo ojeó el libro y casi se echó a llorar. No sabía por qué lo había forrado con papel de envolver y lo había llevado a la oficina.

Quizás a Madeline le gustara leerlo, pensó con sequedad. Los pecados de los padres no pasaban a los hijos, pero en este caso en particular los matrimonios de Madeline habían destruido la fe de Bella en el amor duradero.

La palabra fracaso no existía en su vocabulario. Retraso temporal y pospuesto indefinidamente sí. A pesar de eso, cuando cerró el cajón tuvo que admitir que no estaba más cerca de llevar a Bella ante el altar de la pequeña iglesia del lago de lo que lo estaba el día que la contrató.

Hizo girar la silla cuando oyó el crujido de su puerta entreabriéndose. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara cuando vio que una mano agitaba un pañuelo de papel blanco.

—No hace falta que te rindas —anunció, deseoso de perdonar a Bella su testarudez.

—¿Rendirme? —Alexia asomó la cabeza por la abertura, usando la hoja de la puerta como escudo—. ¡Nunca! Esto es una bandera que solicita una tregua.

—Entra. ¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó, ocultando su decepción tras una sonrisa.

—Política de oficina —replicó Alexia. Se metió el pañuelo en el bolsillo y se sentó—. Me da la impresión de que tenemos una batalla circular en marcha.

Edward, sin entender lo que quería decir, arqueó una ceja.

—Cuando eras pequeño, ¿no hacíais lectura circular en el colegio? Un niño lee una frase en voz alta, el siguiente niño lee otra, y siguen así hasta que se acaba la historia. Aquí no leemos, discutimos. ¡Y tú no te enteras de nada!

—Ahora me estoy enterando —replicó Edward, animándola para que le contara sus problemas.

—Bueno, por razones desconocidas, todo el mundo está de mal humor —Alexia frunció el ceño: Las gafas le resbalaron por la nariz.

—Sigue.

—Lo que quiero decir es... hace poco tuve una discusión con Heather, justo antes de que tú la atizaras con la normativa sobre el teléfono. Entonces fue cuando Bella comenzó a evitarte. Está haciendo su trabajo, pero la pone enferma la idea del ascensor de los Messner. ¿Y tú? Perdona que lo diga, jefe, pero cualquiera diría que te han dado una buena patada en el trasero.

Edward no podía negar la acusación. Esos últimos días, la expresión dolida de su cara seguramente daba esa impresión.

—¿No te has fijado? —Alexia se recostó en la silla—. ¡El Abrevadero está vacío! Nadie habla con nadie como no sea por motivos de trabajo. El ambiente ha cambiado del todo.

—¿Alguna sugerencia?

—No. Por eso estoy aquí quejándome. O mejora el ambiente de trabajo, o me largo en dos semanas.

—¿Me estás dando dos semanas de preaviso? — preguntó Edward asombrado.

—Eso es —Alexia se levantó ayudándose de las manos—. Apúntalo en tu calendario oficial.

El dedo de Edward señaló el recuadro que contenía el dibujo de corazones y flores. Su supuesta boda coincidía con el último día de trabajo de Alexia.

—Me gustaría que lo reconsideraras —suspiró Edward.

—¿Sabes lo que me gustaría a mí? —Alexia clavó el dedo en ese mismo cuadro—. Me gustaría que acabaras con lo que has empezado.

— Bella acabó con ello. No quiere casarse conmigo. Sólo quiere que seamos buenos compañeros de trabajo. He intentado atravesar sus barretas...

—Sigue intentándolo —ordenó Alexia, interrumpiéndolo—. ¿Desde cuando te rindes tan fácilmente? La quieres, ¿no?

—Sí. No le pediría a una mujer que no amara que se casara conmigo.

El dedo de Alexia fue del calendario a sus gafas. Lo miró con fijeza y, con el mismo dedo, se golpeó el labio inferior pensativamente.

—Aunque Bella te encuentre irresistible, los dos sabemos que puede ser más testaruda que una mula.

—¿Fuerza irresistible choca con objeto inamovible?

—Sí —una sonrisa curvó los labios de Alexia. Por lo que Bella le había dicho semanas atrás, creía que Edward deseaba una mujer que fuera como una compañera de trabajo. Bella no tenía miedo al amor, pero le daba miedo no poder cumplir un compromiso—. Algo tiene que ceder.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante y Alexia se acercó a él.

—¿Le has dicho a Bella que la quieres?

—Puede que no con esas palabras —admitió. Incómodo por ese pequeño error, tironeó de la corbata—. Pero le he demostrado lo mucho que significa para mí. Es difícil para un hombre hablar y hablar sobre el...

—¿Amor? ¿Qué te pasa, Edward? ¿No puedes decir esa palabra?

—Claro que puedo.

—Mírate —Alexia dio un resoplido—. Estás a punto de estrangularte con tu propia corbata. Las palabras son simples. Repite conmigo. Te... quiero...

—Te quiero —barbotó Edward, diciendo las palabras sin sentirlas. Se puso rojo de vergüenza cuando Alexia movió la cabeza negativamente. Más alto y más despacio repitió —. Te quiero.

—Con el corazón, jefe —instruyó Alexia—. Si lo dices así te garantizo que Bella no te creerá.

—Sería distinto si se las dijera a Bella —se defendió él. Miró preocupado hacia la puerta—. Lo único que falta es que Heather entré sin llamar y me vea diciendo que te quiero.

—Es verdad —Alexia se rió—. No me extraña que estés tan nervioso como un árbol en una perrera. Heather no podría contenerse. Estaría al teléfono en un segundo, y tendrías que despedirla.

—¿Otra candidata a unirse a las hordas de parados? —exasperado por su propia ineptitud y por la idea de perder a Alexia y tener que despedir a Heather, Edward repitió una de las razones que Bella había dado para rechazarlo—. Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.

—Eso me lo creo tanto como te creí cuando me dijiste «Te quiero» —lo contradijo Alexia—. Lo que quieres en realidad es un cambio a mejor.

—Eso es lo que hacemos aquí, ¿no? ¿Renovar e innovar? —Sam se rió sin ganas.

—Las mujeres no esperan que el hombre reinvente la rueda. Puede que «te quiero» te suene muy vulgar, pero las mujeres siguen necesitando oír esas palabras —Alexia se levantó y cuando llegó a la puerta se volvió hacia él—. Prueba a practicarlas delante del espejo.

— Bella, tienes a la señora Messner en la línea tres, es conferencia. ¿Te paso la llamada o le digo que deje un mensaje?

—Pásamela —replicó Bella con la misma brusquedad que percibió al otro lado de la línea. Era obvio que Heather odiaba la normativa sobre llamadas personales, y dejaba muy claro que le echaba la culpa de su implantación a Bella —. Gracias, Heather.

—De nada, señorita Stone.

Bella se sorbió la nariz. La falta de amabilidad unida al énfasis que ponía Heather en su estado civil, hizo que los ojos de Bella se llenaran de lágrimas. La alergia no era la culpable de sus ojos rojos y de su moquera. Había perdido el control sobre las lágrimas que había guardado en su interior durante décadas.

Se aclaró la garganta y pulsó la tecla que parpadeaba en su teléfono.

—Grace, me alegra que llames —dijo con voz alegre.

—Quería que fueras la primera en saberlo. ¡Lester ha abandonado su idea de dinamitar el acantilado!

—¿En serio?

—Por completo —dijo Grace entusiasmada—. Mientras hablamos, por la otra línea, Lester está informando a Edward de que ha cambiado de planes.

—¿Te importa decirme qué le ha hecho cambiar de idea?

—Yo. Puede que seamos viejos, ¡pero aún compartimos la misma cama! —Grace soltó una risita—. Lester creía que un ascensor que bajara hasta el agua me haría feliz. Pero eso no es todo, querida. Lester ha cambiado nuestra parcela por otra más pequeña en una cala.

—Eso es exactamente lo que tú querías.

—No del todo. Sigue empeñado en construir una cabaña de madera. Pero da igual. Esas fotos que me enseñaste me han hecho cambiar de opinión. Lester puede tener su cabaña de madera por fuera, yo me ocuparé de decorar el interior.

—¿Eres feliz?

—Estoy satisfecha —Grace hizo una pausa—. A mi edad, la felicidad agota mi energía. Sé feliz tú por mí. Eres más joven.

—Eso haré. ¿Necesitas que haga algo para cuando llegues la próxima semana?

—No se me ocurre nada.

—Llámame si cambias de opinión. Y, Grace, enhorabuena. Me alegro por ti.

—Gracias, cielo. Lester ha colgado el teléfono y me lleva de compras. Hasta pronto. Adiós.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas cuando colgó el teléfono. Contenta o triste, era incapaz de controlarlas. Acababa de enjugarlas con un pañuelo de papel cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo.

—¿Si?

—Tu madre en la línea dos —informó Heather—. ¿Debería pasártela?

—Sí; por favor —contestó Bella sin pensar. Pulsó el botón—. ¿Mamá?

—¿ Bells? ¿Estás llorando? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada.

—No me vengas con esas. Tú nunca lloras —el tono cariñoso de su madre provocó que las lágrimas fluyeran de nuevo.

—Ya lo sé. Pero me siento como si alguien hubiera abierto un grifo pasado de rosca.

—Estás enamorada —Madeline suspiró en voz alta—. Tu padre es el único hombre que me ha hecho llorar así. Sabes una cosa, casi te envidio.

—¿En serio? —gimió Bella.

—Bienvenida a la montaña rusa, hija. Subidas, bajadas y curvas peligrosas. Es salvaje, pero maravilloso.

—No quiero sentirme así. ¡Estoy fatal!

—Entonces haz algo para solucionarlo —aconsejó ella—. Edward tiene hombros anchos y una camisa muy absorbente.

—No puedo — Bella inspiró profundamente para tranquilizarse—. Le dije a Edward que sólo podemos ser compañeros de trabajo. ¿Mamá? ¡Mamá! ¿Te estás riendo?

—Perdona. He tapado el teléfono con la mano.

—¡Te estás riendo! —gimoteó Bella.

—No porque te sientas mal, cielo. Llevo años preocupada de que nunca te permitirías enamorarte. Me sentía culpable.

—No te culpes. Tú no puedes evitar tener las hormonas Swan. Las heredaste, igual que yo.

—¿Las hormonas Swan?

—Ataques de lujuria. Matrimonios múltiples. Divorcios múltiples.

—¿Es eso lo que crees? —Madeline soltó una carcajada.

—¡Lo piensa todo el mundo!

—Escúchame muy atentamente. Uno, me dan igual todas las Heathers de este mundo; los cotilleos son repugnantes. Dos, tú me importas. Y tres, los ataques de lujuria no tienen nada que ver con mis razones para casarme, excepto en el caso de tu padre. Lo amaba con locura. Si aún viviera, seguiría amándolo.

Bella no podía desechar tan fácilmente la carga que había llevado sobre los hombros toda su vida. Todas las mujeres Swan estaban malditas.

—Y qué me dices de tu madre —espetó—. Ella también se casó y se divorció.

—En los años cincuenta, la infidelidad, los malos tratos y el alcoholismo eran las únicas razones válidas para obtener el divorcio. Mi madre eligió mal, no sufría de ninguna... enfermedad genética.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque murió cuando aún llevabas pañales.

—¿Y tu abuela?

—Enviudó. Dos veces. Epidemia de gripe y Primera Guerra Mundial.

Hubo un largo silencio. El torrente de lágrimas había parado. Bella se sonó la nariz y comenzó a digerir la verdad.

—Cielo, no te pasa nada raro. A veces el destino nos golpea, pero sobrevivirás. Yo lo he hecho.

—¿Estás bien, mamá? —inquirió Bella, avergonzada por pensar sólo en sus problemas.

—¿Lo estás tú?

—Lo estaré, en cuanto piense un rato.

—Entonces yo también. Llamo para decirte que estaré fuera un par de semanas. Charlie nos lleva de segunda luna de miel

—¿Os?

—La verdad es que vamos él y yo solos — Bella notó por la voz que su madre sonreía—. Pero cuando reservó el crucero, también pidió los precios de grupo.

—Eres la única mujer que conozco que sigue siendo amiga de sus ex-maridos.

—¿Por qué no iba a ser amiga suya?

—Porque te divorciaste de ellos. Algo debía ir mal.

—Pero no la amistad.

—Entonces, ¿qué?

Madeline calló un momento, para ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Por lo que dijiste el día que estuve en tu casa, sé que opinas que mis matrimonios prueban que los amigos son malos esposos. Pero lo que no sabes es que cada uno de ellos me atrajo porque, de alguna manera, me recordaba a tu padre. Su risa. Su forma de andar. Su forma de mirarme.

Bella oyó el suspiro de su madre y se arrepintió de haber removido sus viejos recuerdos.

—Da igual mamá. No tenemos por qué hablar de eso.

—No, déjame acabar. Debo decirte esto, por tu bien y por el mío.

—¿Sí?

—Mis matrimonios acabaron porque me sentía... desleal a la memoria de tu padre. Culpable. De alguna manera me convencí de que no debía ser feliz si tu padre no estaba —su voz se afirmó—. Ha hecho falta Charlie para que me despertara de un sueño romántico imposible. No es malo amar o sentirse amado. Créeme, en este crucero no habrá fantasmas ni ex-maridos. Estaremos solos Charlie y yo.

—Mejor para ti, mamá — Bella percibió la convicción en la voz su madre. Le dieron ganas de ponerse a dar palmadas y saltos de alegría.

—Sí, creo que lo será.

La seguridad de que su madre encontraría la satisfacción que Grace había mencionado elevó el ánimo de Bella a las alturas.

—¿Mamá? ¿Te he dicho últimamente que te quiero?

—Siempre he visto el amor en tus ojos. Yo también te quiero, cariño.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo. Que tengas buen viaje. Adiós —dijo Bella, al oír tres golpes en la puerta.

Aún tenía el auricular en la mano cuando Heather entró en la oficina y señaló la normativa de Edward, pegada junto al teléfono.

—Has roto la norma —la informó Heather—. Nada de llamadas personales. Despido inmediato. Sin excepciones.

Bella soltó el teléfono, asombrada por el afán de venganza de Heather. Le dio un vuelco el estómago, como si cayera del pico más alto de una montaña rusa.

Abrió los labios para explicar las razones del decreto de Edward. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo? Heather lo sabía: La rabia y malicia que vio en el rostro de la recepcionista le provocaron un escalofrío.

Miró la pared que había entre su despacho y el de Edward y se preguntó si debería defenderse ante él. No la despediría, ¿verdad?

Bajó la mirada hacia el cajón donde guardaba su bolso. No tendría opción. El sentido de la justicia de Edward no le permitiría hacer excepciones. Tendría que despedirla, o la hostilidad que se había ido cociendo todo el mes se convertiría en guerra abierta. Lo mejor que podía hacer era facilitar la situación para todos.

—Dimito —exclamó impetuosamente.

—Espera un mi...minuto —tartamudeó Heather, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro—. ¡No puedes dimitir!

—¿Por qué esperar a que caiga el hacha sobre mi cabeza? — Bella se puso el bolso bajo el brazo y se levantó—. He violado la norma. Tú vas a asegurarte de que Edward me despida...

—¡No! ¡No lo haré! —la cara de Heather se arrugó—. ¡No soy tan mezquina como dice Alexia!

Durante medio segundo, Bella casi sintió lástima de Heather. Con la cabeza bien alta, le dio una palmada de consuelo en el hombro.

Bella tragó saliva con fuerza. Notó el sabor salado de un nuevo ataque de llanto y supo que no podía quedarse. Más tarde, se prometió, le escribiría una nota a Heather. ¡Tenía que salir de la oficina antes de que su supuesta alergia los ahogara a todos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Necesito que Bella revise las fechas de estos pedidos. ¿Tienes idea de dónde ha ido? —Alexia levantó la cabeza de la carpeta que tenía en la mano—. No me digas que tú también tienes alergia.

—No —Heather enjugó sus lágrimas—. Bella se ha ido. No se adónde.

Alexia empujó sus gafas con un dedo y miró a Heather con la boca abierta. El rostro de la recepcionista estaba blanco como la tiza; lo que resaltaba enormemente sus pecas; parecía que le hubieran tirado un plato de lentejas diminutas a la cara.

—¿Estás llorando?

—Más o menos —gimoteó Heather.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

—No —hipó ella.

—¿Seguro? No me gusta verte tan disgustada —su amabilidad sólo consiguió que Heather llorara con más fuerza.

—Soy un bicho repugnante.

—No lo eres.

—Sí lo soy —balbució Heather, tragando saliva—. Le he tendido una trampa a Bella.

—¿Para qué?

—¡Para que la despidieran! —sollozó Heather, dejando caer la cabeza entre las manos.

Alexia rodeó la mesa de Heather y le dio un abrazo. Miró hacia el pasillo para asegurarse de que estaba vacío.

—Vamos al Abrevadero. Nada es tan grave como parece.

—Sí que lo es.

Alexia ayudó a Heather a levantarse. Tenía que alejar a Heather del despacho de Edward o se iba a armar un escándalo monumental. La luz que parpadeaba en la centralita de teléfono llamó su atención.

«Haz otra llamada», ordenó Alexia en silencio, «¡Sigue hablando!» Suspiró con alivio cuando la luz volvió a encenderse.

—No entiendo por qué eres agradable conmigo —protestó Heather débilmente—. Contigo también me he comportado mal.

—Sh. Ya hablaremos de eso cuando...

—¡Alexia! —la voz de Edward se oyó a través de la puerta entreabierta.

Nerviosa, Alexia empujó a Heather dentro de su oficina y cerró la puerta. Sintiéndose como el jefe de pista de un circo, cruzó el pasillo.

—¿Sí?

—Me pareció oírte ahí fuera. Estoy hablando con Grace Messner. ¿Te importaría pedirle sus planos a Bella? —sonriente, tapó el auricular con la mano—. Han cambiado la parcela. ¡Nada de ascensores!

—Eso le encantará a Bella.

—No se lo digas. ¡Quiero ver su cara cuando lo oiga!

—Yo también —Alexia hizo una mueca—. Iré a por los planos.

Rápida como el rayo, encontró los planos y los dejó sobre la mesa de Edward.

—Perdona un segundo, Grace —dijo Edward, mientras los desenrollaba. Le guiñó un ojo a Alexia—. Gracias. Grace ya ha llamado a Bella. ¿Está eufórica?

—No exactamente —Alexia evadió la pregunta y fue hacia la puerta.

—Humm, debe ser por la alergia.

—Es posible —asintió Alexia.

—A ver si puedes convencerla de que vaya al médico —devolvió su atención al teléfono—. Sí, Grace, creo que podríamos cambiar la placa de cocina principal.

Alexia cerró la puerta, cruzó el vestíbulo y entró en su oficina. Heather estaba acurrucada en el sofá, llorando lo suficiente como para crear un cortocircuito. Aunque sentía lástima, tenía que descubrir qué había hecho Heather para causar la caída de Bella.

—Todo va a salir bien —agarró un puñado de pañuelos de papel de su escritorio y se los acercó a Heather a la cara—. Sécate esas lágrimas y dime qué ha ocurrido.

—¿Le has dicho a Edward que Bella ha dimitido? —preguntó Heather.

—¡Dimitido!

—Te he dicho que se había ido.

—Empieza por el principio y cuéntame exactamente lo que ha ocurrido.

Varios minutos después, Alexia estaba por completo de acuerdo con la opinión de Heather: era un mal bicho. Alexia hubiera añadido unos cuantos adjetivos más como maquinadora, falsa y rastrera, pero se mordió la lengua.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer para que vuelva? —sollozó Heather, apretando los dedos de Alexia.

— Edward no sabe que Bella violó la normativa del teléfono, ¿no?

—No.

—Eso simplifica las cosas. Lo único que tienes que hacer es pasar por su casa y...

—¿Yo? —gritó Heather, temblando sólo con pensarlo—, ¿sola?

—Yo no puedo pedir disculpas por ti —dijo Alexia con sequedad.

—Pero podrías venir conmigo.

—Podría, pero no lo haré.

—¿Por qué no?

—Yo no le debo una disculpa a Bella. Tú sí.

Heather asintió, el labio inferior le temblaba. Inspiró profundamente para recobrar la compostura.

—Puede que no me abra la puerta.

—Es posible.

—Podría... tirarme un cubo de agua helada, o pegarme con un bate de béisbol—... o...

—Echarte encima a Tom y a Harry —apuntó Alexia con una risita—. Bella tiene mucha clase. Te invitará a que pases, escuchará tu disculpa y, si tienes suerte, te perdonará.

—No estoy muy segura de eso. No sé que bicho me ha picado últimamente.

—Tienes mono de cotilleo —replicó Alexia, segura de que Heather se había recuperado lo suficiente para apreciar un poco de humor—. Es mucho peor que el mono de nicotina o de cafeína, ¿eh?

Bella abrazó a Harry con fuerza. Debía haberle comunicado de alguna manera su necesidad de cariño, porque el gato descansaba dócilmente en su regazo. La había seguido, como un guardaespaldas, mientras paseaba por la orilla del lago. Entre semana no había barcos que produjeran ruido u oleaje. Ni gritos, ni risas,, sólo se oían sus pisadas.

Anduvo hasta que su sensación de dolor y traición comenzó a disiparse. Después, cayó rendida sobre el tocón de un olmo talado. Con un aristocrático movimiento de nariz y bigotes, Harry había dado un salto, secando sus ojos con la parte superior de la cabeza.

—Es culpa mía —musitó ella, contra su pelo húmedo—. Edward creó la normativa para protegerme.

Harry golpeó con la pata una hoja rojiza que había enredada en el pelo de su ama. Se le engancharon las uñas en la melena.

—No —dijo Bella, cuando el gato comenzó a darle juguetones golpecitos a la hoja seca—. No quiero jugar.

La mirada que le lanzó Harry, antes de abandonar su regazo de un salto, le indicó claramente que llevaba demasiado tiempo sumida en su autocompasión, y que estaba harto de ella. Lo vio perseguir su propia cola, lo que siempre la hacía sonreír, y después comenzó a trepar por el tronco de un roble.

—Cuidado —previno Bella mientras Harry paseaba por una estrecha rama—. ¡No te caigas!

Sin saber que los gatos supuestamente no distinguen los colores, Harry ignoró su consejo y acechó un grupo de hojas naranja rojizo. Tras afianzarse en la horquilla de una rama, comenzó a dar manotazos, hasta que una lluvia de colores otoñales cayó al suelo.

Harry miró como caían las hojas a las que había vencido en la batalla, y después maulló patéticamente para que Bella fuera a rescatarlo. No era más que un gatito pequeño la primera vez que tuvo que llamar a los bomberos para que lo rescataran de un árbol.

—Harry, ¿cuándo vas a aprender a bajar tú solo por el tronco?

Cuando se puso en pie y se sacudió los pantalones cortos, se dio cuenta de que su miedo a las hormonas Swan lo que la había hecho tener cuidado de no enamorarse. ¿Y a dónde la había llevado su precaución? A ningún sitio, al menos hasta que Edward se declaró.

—No eres el único que está atascado ¿verdad, gato? —dijo, acercándose al árbol donde estaba Harry—. ¿Crees que debería echarme atrás? ¿Reconsiderar la propuesta de Edward?

Se puso de puntillas, pero no alcanzaba a Harry.

—Vamos, Harry. ¡Salta!

Tímidamente, Harry se estiró, deseaba saltar a sus brazos, pero no se atrevía.

—¡Te agarraré! No te caerás. Te lo prometo.

El gato se apartó. Frustrada, dejó caer los brazos a los lados y miró los ojos grises de Harry, ojos del mismo color que los de Edward.

En el fondo de su mente oyó la promesa que le había hecho Edward: «De ahora en adelante una sola mujer, tú, para toda la vida. Trabajarás a mi lado, vivirás conmigo y llenarás mí hogar de preciosos bebés. Envejeceremos juntos. Te sentarás junto a mí en el columpio del porche, con mi corazón en la mano, y completaremos el círculo de la vida mientras vemos crecer a nuestros nietos».

Igual que Harry, había tenido demasiado miedo para escuchar con el corazón, demasiado miedo para dar el salto. Edward había hablado de un amor perdurable e incondicional. ¡Que equivocada había estado al creer que quería un matrimonio de conveniencia!

Harry parpadeó, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló.

Aunque no era supersticiosa por naturaleza, necesitaba una señal que probara que no estaba alucinando, y elevó los brazos hacia Harry.

—Vas a saltar, Harry. Vas a confiar en mí. Sabes que te quiero. ¡Salta!

—Vamos a esperarla en la puerta —dijo Alexia con firmeza—. Antes o después, Bella tiene que volver a casa.

—Está en casa —discutió Heather, señalando el coche de Bella —. Probablemente me ha visto y está preparando un cubo de aceite hirviendo para tirármelo desde el balcón.

—Lo digo en serio, Heather: tienes que dejar de leer esos artículos que aconsejan que «No te enfades, véngate».

—Puede que tengas razón. Me vengué de Bella y me he metido en un buen lío —Alexia vio que la cara de Heather se nublaba.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta al edificio —sugirió, para evitar otra llantina—. Puede que Bella esté en la terraza de atrás y no oiga el timbre.

—Buena idea. O puede que esté en el muelle.

Mientras andaban por el camino, Alexia vio a Bella a la orilla del lago.

—¡Eh! ¡ Bella! —gritó, agitando la mano.

Al oír su nombre, Bella corrió hacia la casa.

—¿Vienes, Harry?

Concentrado en los remolinos de agua que había a milímetros de su nariz, Harry la ignoró.

—¡Ingrato! —amonestó con una sonrisa. Él ya se había olvidado por completo de los diminutos agujeros que le había hecho en la blusa con la uñas al saltar del árbol y agarrarse a ella como si le fuera en ello la vida—. ¡Si pescas algo no se te ocurra traerlo a la terraza! —le gritó por encima del hombro.

Casi corrió de vuelta hacia Harry cuando vio a Heather de pie tras Alexia.

—¡Venimos en son de paz! —gritó Alexia.

—¡Con regalos! —añadió Heather, agitando un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo y decorado con un lazo enorme.

Contenta de que no estuvieran enfadadas entre ellas, Bella sonrió y subió los escalones de dos en dos.

—¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—He venido a pedirte disculpas —replicó Heather, sin que fuera necesario que Alexia le clavara un codo en las costillas—. Siento haberte echado encima la normativa de Edward. Ya sé que la creó para mí.

—Disculpas aceptadas. Considéralo olvidado —aceptó el paquete que Heather le ofrecía y le dio un abrazo—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Ábrelo y descúbrelo tú misma —sugirió Heather. Bella apretó el paquete tubular—, la mitad de la diversión es adivinar lo que hay dentro.

—No tiene forma de pastel —se burló Alexia, volviendo a golpear en las costillas a Heather—. Y no sobresalen plumas, así que no puede ser una paloma de la paz.

—Hablando de comer —dijo Bella, rodeando los hombros de Heather con un brazo—. ¿Queréis cenar conmigo? ¿Pido unas pizzas?

—Sólo si prometes no dimitir —estipuló Heather—. No. No le dije nada a Edward sobre la llamada personal.

—El jefe piensa que has ido al médico por lo de la alergia —aclaró Alexia.

—Ah, tendré que pensarme lo de volver al trabajo —dijo Bella con ojos chispeantes de malicia—. He estado considerando otras posibilidades.

—Estoy acabada —gimió Heather—. Edward se enterará de que soy la responsable de tu dimisión y me echará sin contemplaciones.

—A mí no puede despedirme, porque ya le he entregado mi preaviso de quince días —fanfarroneó Alexia: Aprovechándose de la solidaridad habitual en Bella continuó—. Pobre Edward. Menuda ha liado con habérsete declarado, ¿eh?

Habían llegado a la terraza. Bella indicó que se sentaran con un gesto. Quitó el lazo del paquete y arrancó el papel de envolver. Edward no era el único de la oficina qué le leía el pensamiento, pensó, leyendo el título de la revista en voz alta: _La futura esposa_.

—¡Alexia! —exclamó Heather—. Esa no es la revista que yo elegí.

—No. Pero me imaginé que un ejemplar de Solteras no iba a enseñarle a Bella nada nuevo —se sentó en una silla y escrutó la cara radiante de Bella —. En cambio, uno de novias, sí. ¿Correcto?

—Voy a necesitar tu ayuda —replicó Bella comenzando a esbozar un plan—. La tuya también, Heather. ¿Podrás guardar un secreto?

Heather asintió con entusiasmo e hizo una cruz sobre su corazón.

Dos semanas atrás, Bella hubiera arrancado el cable del teléfono antes de creerla, pero ahora no había duda de que podría confiar en ella.

—Lo que quiero que hagáis es esto...

Edward recorría su despacho de una punta a otra mientras esperaba que llegara la policía. ¿A quién se le podría ocurrir robar sus cosas? Se habían llevado todo, desde el colchón a la raquítica planta que había en la entrada de atrás. ¿Es que no era suficiente que Bella no fuera a ir a la oficina en toda la semana? Encima tenía que aguantar ese agravante.

La echaba de menos. Ya era malo verla y no poder tocarla, pero no verla lo estaba volviendo completamente loco. La había llamado con el pretexto de preguntar por su salud, y había dejado mensajes en su contestador, pero ella no había devuelto las llamadas.

—¡Laringitis! —murmuró, mesándose el cabello con desesperación.

La explicación de Alexia no lo había tranquilizado. Y las continuas llamadas telefónicas que Heather realizaba en voz muy baja, lo tenían preocupado. El hecho de que ambas mujeres tararearan y sonrieran mientras realizaban su trabajo, contrastaba con su pésimo estado de ánimo.

—El oficial Grant está al teléfono, señor Cullen — lo informó Heather—. ¿Quiere que le pase la llamada?

—Sí —saltó Edward —. Heather, ¿puedes probar el número de Bella otra vez?

—Un vecino opina que quizás haya ido a casa de su madre a recuperarse de su enfermedad.

—¿Tienes el teléfono de Madeline?

—No, señor.

—Llama a información.

—¿Cuál es su nombre de casada?

—Demonio, no tengo ni idea. Pregúntale a Alexia si conoce el nombre de casada de Madeline.

—Sí, señor. Ahora mismo, señor —respondió Heather, sonriendo abiertamente ante el mal humor de Edward —. Yo no me preocuparía por Bella, señor. Estoy segura de que volverá el lunes.

—Si no tengo noticias suyas pronto, voy a hacer una denuncia de persona desaparecida —para ser una mujer que conocía su trabajo, Heather no le estaba ayudando lo más mínimo. Contestó la otra línea—. Edward Cullen al aparato.

—Soy el oficial Grant. Hemos hablado con sus vecinos. Nadie ha visto nada sospechoso.

—¿Insinúa que se han llevado mis cosas en un camión y nadie ha visto nada?

—Seguimos trabajando en el caso, señor. Hemos acordonado la escena del crimen. Estamos buscando huellas dactilares. No hay señales de que hayan forzado la puerta, no hay cristales rotos. Cierra con llave cuando no está allí, ¿verdad?

Edward cerró los ojos al recordar que Bella lo había regañado por no cerrar las puertas. ¿Quién habría pensado que alguien iba a llevarse los pocos muebles que tenía?

—No. Nunca echo los cerrojos —admitió.

—Tomaré nota de eso —oyó al oficial de policía aclararse la garganta—. ¿Tiene posibilidad de pasar la noche en otro sitio?

—¿Por qué?

—Una simple precaución. Hemos organizado una operación de vigilancia —el oficial tosió y volvió a aclararse la garganta—. Siento la inconveniencia, pero facilitaría nuestro trabajo.

—¿Cree que los ladrones van a volver? —gritó Edward incrédulo— ¿Para qué? ¡Sólo han dejado la televisión y la nevera!

—Exactamente —el oficial resolló, intentando contener la risa—. Estos ladrones podrían ser... peligrosos. Contamos con su cooperación.

—De acuerdo. Una noche. Eso es todo. ¿De acuerdo?

—Terminaremos en las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas. Le agradezco que facilite nuestro trabajo.

—No es problema — Edward rechinó los dientes. En cualquier caso, una habitación de motel con una cama era mejor que dormir en el suelo de su casa—. Gracias, oficial.

Cuando el oficial de policía amigo de Heather colgó el teléfono y levantó el pulgar en señal de triunfo, ambos intentaron mantener sus carcajadas a un nivel bajo.

—Has estado genial, Tate —susurró Heather, acompañando al joven hasta la puerta—. Igual que en la tele.

—Ha sido un placer. Pero asegúrate que el señor Cullen no presenta una demanda cuando hayáis acabado con la broma.

—No te preocupes por eso —tranquilizó Heather—. Me aseguraré de que recibes una invitación al convite de la boda.

—¿Me guardarás un baile?

—Varios —prometió Heather. Nunca se había dado cuenta antes, pero su antiguo compañero de instituto estaba muy guapo con su uniforme azul—. También el último baile, si quieres.

—Te lo recordaré, Heather.

—Estaré deseándolo —con el corazón a mil por hora, Heather pestañeó con coquetería—. Hasta pronto. Tengo que volver dentro antes de que mi jefe sospeche.

Su larga falda giró alrededor de sus piernas cuando atravesó la puerta con una pirueta y se dio de narices con el pecho de Edward.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí, Heather? —exigió él.

—¿Nada? —hipó Heather.

—Y un cuerno —se señaló la frente con el dedo—. ¿Acaso ves la palabra «estúpido» escrita aquí?

—No; señor.

—Entonces confiesa. ¡Ahora!

Alexia oyó la conmoción y salió corriendo de su despacho.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Eso me gustaría a mí saber —respondió Edward con voz queda y muy amenazadora.

Heather miró de Alexia a Edward y retrocedió hasta alcanzar la seguridad de su mesa.

—Trabajo, lo normal, ¿no? —contestó Alexia chistosa. Le había prometido a Bella que guardaría el secreto y no estaba dispuesta a romper su palabra—. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Actúas como si te faltara un tornillo.

—Tú sabes absolutamente todo lo que ocurre en este condado —dijo Edward, volviéndose hacia Heather—. Dime por qué Bella no contesta a mis llamadas. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No te metas con Heather —ordenó Alexia, interponiéndose entre ellos—. Si se te ha atragantado algo, dirígete a mí.

El brillo protector de los ojos de Alexia lo convenció de que ella resolvería el problema rajándole la garganta.

—Perdona, Heather —murmuró avergonzado de haber actuado como un animal. Bajó los ojos al suelo y se frotó la tensa nuca—. Estoy tan preocupado por Bella que no puedo pensar a derechas.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, pilló a Alexia guiñándole el ojo a una sonriente Heather.

La imagen quedó grabada en su retina durante toda la noche y todo el día siguiente. Las dos se portaban de forma excesivamente amable y cooperativa, haciéndole sentirse merecedor del premio al «Peor Jefe del Año». A las cuatro de la tarde tenía los nervios más tensos que un tambor. Su día de trabajo acabó cuando Alexia y Heather se despidieron jovialmente y le desearon que pasara un buen fin de semana.

Se desvió hacia el apartamento de Bella de camino a su casa. El coche no estaba en el aparcamiento. No había rastro de Tom y de Harry. Las cortinas estaban echadas. Nadie contestó al timbre ni a sus gritos sobre los planes para la luna de miel.

Se había ido; y él se sintió perdido. Ninguno de sus planes había previsto ese triste final.

Cuando llegó a su casa, estrechó los ojos al ver la cinta amarilla de plástico que la policía había atado alrededor de los árboles de su parcela. Alguien tenía un sentido del humor muy retorcido; habían atado lazos en varios de los árboles. Casi parecía un decorado festivo. Sólo que no lo habían invitado a la fiesta de los ladrones.

Al pie del pequeño puente que llevaba a la puerta posterior, se detuvo. Entendió cómo se había sentido Madeline cuando lo vio salir del dormitorio de Bella. ¿Estaba en el lugar correcto? Esos tiestos de flores no eran suyos. ¿De dónde había salido esa pancarta de colores? Se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar los lazos de cinta amarilla.

¿Había alguna esperanza? ¿Podía ser la bienvenida a un héroe?

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Bella enmarcada por el umbral de la puerta abierta. Su corazón comenzó a latir alocado, acelerándose con cada paso que daba hacia ella. El deseo de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca era más fuerte que él.

—Hola —saludó ella con timidez. Nerviosa, agitó las manos, señalando las flores. Llevaba un suave vestido rosa, con cuello de encaje, y parecía una flor más. El tintineo de su pulsera sonó como campanillas movidas por la brisa—. He hecho algunos cambios. Espero que no te importe demasiado.

Edward tragó para aclarar el nudo de emoción que sentía en la garganta. Cuando contestó su voz sonó ronca y rasposa.

—Es bueno hacer cambios.

—Eso me habías dicho —sonrió Bella —. ¿No vas a entrar? También he hecho un par de cambios dentro.

Casi temeroso de tocarla, por si todo era un cruel truco de su mente alucinada, miró fijamente sus conmovedores ojos marrones. Incapaz de controlarse, estiró la mano hacia ella.

Ella abrió los brazos de par en par.

—Oh, Bella —murmuró, inhalando su dulce fragancia, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Comenzó a hablar en voz baja, incoherente—. Perdóname. Mi petición de matrimonio fue un desastre. Creía que sabías que te quiero.

Ella movió la cabeza de lado a lado, demasiado feliz para emitir palabra.

—De verdad. Te quiero, cariño. No recuerdo cuando no te he amado. Siempre te amaré.

—Yo también te quiero. Tanto que me duele —dijo ella abrazándolo fieramente, con pasión.

—Nunca te haré daño, Bella —prometió él, como si leyera su mente y deseara hacerla olvidar sus miedos para siempre. Puso las manos sobre su cabeza y la inclinó hacia atrás, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. En tu vida nunca habrá otro hombre más que yo. Te quiero más que a la vida misma.

Acercó los labios a su boca, no con el ansia devoradora de un hombre llevado por la lujuria, sino con la dulzura de un hombre que anhelaba compartir su vida, su alma y su ser con ella. Ella no podía volver a pensar nunca que la quería por conveniencia, o porque era una asistente ejecutiva muy eficaz.

Oyó un maullido salvaje antes de sentir siete kilos de bola peluda caer sobre su hombro.

—Harry, bájate de Edward —regañó Bella, echándose a reír cuando el gato comenzó a mordisquear el pelo de Edward - Creo que él también te quiere.

Le quitó a Harry del hombro y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Ya, no me lo digas. Quiéreme a mí y quiere a mis gatos —se quejó Edward sin rencor. Frotó cariñosamente al gato detrás de las orejas—. Sólo hay una restricción. Me niego a compartir mi almohada.

—Tom y Harry tienen su propia cama... en la habitación de invitados —anunció Bella abriendo la puerta.

Edward se quedó momentáneamente sin habla. Sus ojos pasaron de la mesa y las sillas de hierro forjado del comedor a los muebles y cortinas de la sala de estar. Había combinado muebles nuevos con los de ella. Los colores que había elegido creaban la ilusión de que su casa era el claro de un bosque de exuberante verdor, acentuada por un enorme árbol de Navidad, decorado con luces diminutas, adornos de plata y multitud de ángeles navideños, que parecían flotar sobre las ramas. De la repisa de madera de la chimenea colgaban dos medías de satén rojo, con un monograma dorado; eran las mismas iniciales que él había inscrito en su calendario: EAC y SEC.

—Yo soy el ladrón —explicó Bella, disfrutando de su expresión asombrada—. Alexia y Heather mis cómplices. No vas a demandarnos, ¿verdad?

—Es posible —replicó él, recuperando rápidamente el sentido—. ¿Cuál crees que debería ser la condena por hacer que casi me vuelva loco de preocupación?

—¿Cadena perpetua?

—Te casarás conmigo, ¿no? —preguntó Edward tras echar otra ojeada a su alrededor.

—¿Pronto?

—La fecha está fijada desde hace semanas.

—Sí, Edward —recubrió sus mejillas de besos diminutos—. Sí. Sí. ¡Sí!

Harry saltó de los brazos de Bella antes de que lo aplastaran. Agitó la punta de su cola para dejar claro su disgusto, y observó como su ama desaparecía entre los brazos del hombre agradable y éste la llevaba al dormitorio. Cerró sus ojos redondos y miró a su alrededor, buscando a Tom.

Al ver a su compañero persiguiendo a una dulce gatita al otro lado de la cala, Harry cruzó la alfombra de un par de saltos y salió por la gatera. Correteó por la terraza de madera y se detuvo un segundo para mirar de reojo la silueta que se veía en el dormitorio. Movió los bigotes y soltó un aullido desgarrador.

—¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? —gruñó Edward.

—Harry.

—Suena como si acabara de perder una de sus siete vidas.

—Se va de ronda.

—¿Quieres que compruebe si está bien?

Bella alejó a Edward de la ventana rodeando su cuello con los brazos. Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa.

—No, a no ser que quieras compartir tu almohada con él —contestó, con voz ronca de deseo.

La comisura de los labios de Edward se elevó con una sonrisa. Mientras cubría su boca con los labios, emitió un ruido con la garganta, un delicioso ronroneo de satisfacción, reivindicando su legítimo derecho a ser el único que compartiera la almohada con ella durante el resto de su vida.

**Fin.**

**Gracias a quienes dejaron sus reviews, marcaron como favorito y siguieron esta historia.**


End file.
